Spiritale
by Supersawson
Summary: Frisk finds themselve being back in the the underground with the monsters they knew, but everything is different. Is this all a dream or something more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Good and Bad Event

Today has been a very very lovely day for everyone here above the surface. You, your friends, and your family all went to the park to have a picnic. Toriel made her delicious butterscotch cinnamon pie, Sans brought the best hot cats for Asgore to grill, and Papyrus made his special spaghetti. You played games with Undyne and read manga with Alphys, too bad Mettaton couldn't make it. But Napstablook brought some wonderful tunes to listen to, they're soo catchy! Even after hours of fun and joy it didn't end there, for there was a big dinner party with more friends. Only then did Mettaton show up, but not before becoming the life and attention of the party. You had fun dancing and posing with them. The party was over and it was time to clean. Before everyone went home, Toriel was happy that you helped her clean with Sans and Papyrus. Now it was time for bed and the best part was Sans telling you your favorite bedtime story, with added puns that made you laugh.

"Alright kid, it's time to have a bed time", Sans said winking.

"Oh my god Sans, REALLY?!", Papyrus complained next to him.

"Okay boys", Toriel said walking in, "It's time for Frisk to go to sleep"

"Okay", they both said walking out and waving goodbye.

"Good night my child", Toriel said kissing your forehead.

Toriel then turns off the lamp light and closes the door gently. You begin to slowly drift to sleep thinking about what you might do with your friends and family tomorrow, you are filled with excitement…and…sleepiness.

"…*Sniff*…."

What was that?…Crying…whose crying, and why? You woke up and found yourself on the ground somehow. Wait…this is the yellow hallway that leads to Asgore's castle, what are you doing here?! You looked around, and caught a glimpse of two people. You get up and walk forward to see who they are, when you got closer you saw….P-Papyrus?! Wha-what are they doing here?! Why are they on the ground?! What is…going on?! You look to the other person, it was….you?! You're going to kill Papyrus! No, no no no NOO!

"S-SSTTOOP!", you shouted to them.

Your voice immediately stopped them from making another strike, you were just in time. They slowly turned their head, and looked at you with an emotionless, empty look. It scares you, but you pushed forward.

"You don't have to do this!", You begged slowly walking to them, "You don't have to kill them!", you said stopping.

When you got close enough, you saw someone else. They were right in front of the other you looking at you with a tearfully, sad expression filled with regret. It was another you!?

"*sigh* Sorry buddy", you heard Papyrus say.

They both quickly turned their heads back to Papyrus and tried to attack, but it was too late. Papyrus killed them both in an instant, you couldn't believe that happened. Everything is dark now, the only thing you can see is …the bad you. They don't look happy.

"Yyyou", They said with a grudging sound, "Do you know what you just did?! Now I have to do that all over AGAIN!"

Th-th-they are much more angry than before, you tried to apologize over and over. But they don't listen, they kept walking towards you with a sickle in their hand. You back away trying to make peace, but then you slip and fell over. They are near you now, you look up and see them open their eyes a little still making they're empty, emotionless expression. There was…n-nothing in their eyes, but black emptiness and a little bright red piercing look. You can't move…you're body is shaking rapidly…you're too scared.

"You're just in my way", they said raising up the sickle.

"N-n-no PLEASE!", you begged tensing up.

They're making the strike, you close your eyes in fear…..but…nothing happened. You open your eyes slowly and slowly look up to your bad twin. They're…glitching! They drop the sickle and started shaking due to the glitching, they even moved back a little.

"W-w-what is…hap-happenin-n-ng?!", they said looking at their hands in pain.

They look over and sounded surprised, you looked over too and saw the other person who looks like both you and your evil twin. They look so very very sad. There's something floating near them, some words? The words are backwards from your point of view. The bad you turns toward them.

"Don't, don't reset!", They said with anger.

Did they say…R-reset?!

"WE CAN BE POWERFUL! WE CAN BEAT HIM AND TAKE OVER THIS TIMELINE!", they shouted at them with rage.

The other you was scared and timid when being yelled at, they're holding their hands and shaking frighten. Suddenly they stop, they calm down and move their hand to the button that says "YES".

"NOOO! DON'T YOU DARE!", they shouted running towards them.

The other you quick presses the button making the both of them disappear in an instant. You are all alone in this dark abyss, you can't see or do anything. You tried calling out for help…but nobody came. Suddenly you started to fall! You're so scared, you don't know what is happening or what to do! You…You don't want to-…..

"…Mmmm…?"

You wake up feeling surprisedly fine despite you falling for a long time, you blinked due to the very bright light shining down on you. You prop yourself up rubbing your head and face, then you looked to see if you were injured at all. Looking down you saw you were sitting on…butter…cups? No…no this can't, you can't be back in the Underground! You didn't reset at all, the other you reseted! Why is this happening to you, WHY?! You heard a sound and quickly look to see,…it was the other you who reseted. Wait…you're both here? But where is your bad self? Oooh you are soooo confused. They begin to wake up and do the same thing you did when you woke up, this time they look to you and became extremely scared.

"Oh no don't be scared!", you said waving your hands side to side fast, "I'm the good one, not the bad one"

They calmed down after hearing that. With better lighting you can clearly see this person who look just like you, they're wearing a shirt that's the same color and pattern as Asriel's shirt. Their eyes are red like the bad you, but a bit bigger and dark red. You told them you won't hurt them and promise to help them too.

"R-really?", they asked surprised.

"Mmhm!", you said with a smile, "My name is Frisk, what's your name?"

"I'm…Chara"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chara

"Okay Chara let's go", you said leading a hand.

Chara tries to take your hand, but their hand ended up going through yours. What, are you a…ghost?

"I guess you're kinda like that other you", Chara said, "They couldn't touch anything, and…no one could see them either"

That's weird, why can't you touch anything in your dream? And wait, no one can see you?! Oh boy, so many questions. But right now you'll save those questions for later. Chara got themselves up and started dusting the flower petals off them, you both began walking into a dark entrance. Oh you remember this part correctly, Flowey is suppose to show.

"hOI!", said…Temmie?, "i'm tEMMIE…tEMMIE da tEM!", they introduced.

Wwwhat…what is Temmie doing here? This isn't suppose to happen, where's Flowey? You look to Chara and saw a scared look on their face. How could they be afraid of them? Temmies are too cute, but now that you think about it…so was Flowey.

"U is cute hOOMan…u r new to da uNDERGROUND aren't ya?", Temmie said acting cute, "awawawaw! U muss be so conFOOSE!"

"Uuumm…", you said confused.

"tEMMIE wiL teach u da meENinG of Lyf! are u readY?", they asked with a friendly smile, "tEMMIE is ready! yaYA, lETs gO!"

Chara was then put into a fight stage, they were not happy about this. Temmie begins explaining how to move around and how LV works, oh no not this part. You advised Chara to not run into anything they try to give them.

"down here, LOvE is shar with…little wite…"tEMMIE flAKeS!", Temmie said doing a cute wink, "u ready? MovE aROUND, get as manY As u can!, they said throwing the flakes"

*Chara dodges the Temmie Flakes*

"OooPsIE, loks like u mised…weL, HeRE hav SoME moRe"

*Chara dodges the Temmie Flakes again*

"R-r u slow!? Take…thE…Shar-Iii meEN tiEMMIE flAKeS!"

*Chara dodges again, they're not falling for it*

"OoOhh u knOw WhaT bE gOIn on, do U? U waNT me tO be sad", they said changing moods, "weL…DiE!", they shouted.

Chara was surrounded by Temmie's shards, there was no way to escape. They're just standing there bracing for impact while shaking and holding their hands together. You tell them it'll be okay, they just have to wait for- suddenly the shards disappeared and Temmie was soon knocked away by a fireball. TORIEL?!

"Such a mean creature hurting a small, frighten youth…", said…wait…Asgore?!, "Oh, please don't be scared child, I mean you no harm", he said walking up to Chara.

HUH?! What is- wwhy is Asgore here?! He's is…acting like Toriel…he's even wearing her outfit! You are so, very very VERY confused. You begin to rub your head from a lot this confusion.

"…*Sniff Sniff*…Aaaahhhahaha!", Chara shouted running to Asgore crying then hugging him.

"Oh my! What's wrong, are you hurt?!", Asgore asked shocked.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, I'm so very very sorry", Chara cried.

"….It's okay child", Asgore said patting Chara's head lightly, "You didn't know that monster was mean, but don't worry because there are more monsters that are nicer than them"

"*Sniff* H-huh? You…don't remember?", Chara asked sniffing.

"I'm not sure what I could be forgetting little one, but we should get you to safety", Asgore said calmly, "Come now, take my hand"

Chara rubs their tears away on their green and yellow sleeve shirt then took Asgore's fluffy hand. He escorts Chara through the Underground. During that, you are wondering why Temmie showed up and not Flowey. Then there's Asgore being here while acting like Toriel, know that you think about it Chara acts kinda of you. Hmm, you are starting to think-

"Now stand near this dummy and practice talking to them", Asgore suggested.

Chara walks up to the dummy rubbing their arm looking nervous, suddenly the dummy wakes up and looks at Chara.

"What?", the dummy said with a grumpy attitude.

"Mmmm…", Chara said sadly looking away.

"If you ain't got nothing to say, then BEAT IT kid", the dummy said in a grumpy way.

"Hey now, be nice", Asgore said, "It's their first time, give them a moment"

"*Sigh*…What?", the dummy said.

"H-hello", Chara said shyly waving their hands slowly.

"Hi, know SCRAM!", he demanded before going back to sleep.

"Come on child, we should let him sleep", Asgore whispered.

Hmm. That dummy was actually like the Mad Dummy, only this one was grumpy instead. You believe the Underground you are in has the same monsters you knew, but…all of their personalities and outfits are swapped up. This is…actually pretty cool, you can't wait to see more.

"Wonderful work child", Asgore said clapping his hands smiling, "Now take my hand I'll guide you through the Ruins"

Chara looks very happy like they're very proud, you don't think you were that happy acting on your dummy. You continued to follow Chara and Asgore through the Ruins as he shows Chara puzzles and help them with it. Just like you and Toriel, aww.

"Oh look, it's one of the sweet Froggits", Asgore said walking up to it with Chara, "Hello there my friend"

Froggit tenses up and slowly turns their head to see Asgore, they look very frighten for some reason. Asgore kneel down to it and started a kind conversation, then they introduced Chara to them. They got scared and ran away.

"It's okay child, the Froggits are very shy and extremely sensitive creatures", Asgore said getting up, "They're very sweet when they open up", he said with a smile.

That sounds a lot like Whimsun. This Froggit has their personality, it was so cute you wanted to hug them. You can't wait to see- oh here they are, Whimsun! Asgore did the same thing he did with Froggit then introduced Chara, Chara does a light wave and smile. Suddenly Whimsun brought Chara into battle, you and Chara look worried.

"It will be okay child, remember what you practice!", Asgore cheered for Chara.

"Uuhhh….", Chara said nervously.

"Don't worry", you said calming Chara down, "This guy just needs a compliment", you said with a smile.

*Chara compliments Whimsun*

*Whimsun is flattered by Chara's compliment, they start blushing a lot*

*Whimsun seems reluctant to fight Chara*

*Chara spares Whimsun*

"Wonderful job child, I am so proud!", Asgore said proudly clapping their hands with joy, "And thank you Whimsun for not hurting them", he thanked Whimsun shaking its little hands before it left.

"Um, Bye", Chara said shyly and kindly smiling.

"Moo!~", Whimsun said flattered waving its hands.

Hahahaha it said Moo, that was sooo cute hahaha. You were almost in tears after laughing that hard, now you REALLY want to see more monsters here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Journey through the swapped up Ruins

Asgore continued to guide Chara through the Ruins while holding their hand, they look very happy. This makes you happy, it even filled you with determination. Now they both by a pillar, you know this part.

"Listen child, I must attend to some business and you must stay here for a while", Asgore said to Chara on their knees, "Can you do this for me?

Chara nods their head then was given a phone to communicate from far away. Asgore leaves, while you and Chara do some chatting.

"Chara you are very happy when you're with Asgore", you said with a smile.

"Hehehe yea", they said rubbing their cheek.

"Hey, why were you crying and apologizing earlier?"

"*Gasp*…!"

"I-i-i-it's okay, you- yyou don't have to say it", you said waving your hands very fast feeling bad.

"I…I did a bad thing…to Asgore…", Chara said looking down holding their arm.

"You mean…hurting him?"

Chara just nods and holds their arm tighter while tensing up, they are filled with regret. You remember what you saw in the yellow hallway, how both Chara and your other self almost killed Papyrus, this means…they…killed other monsters.

"….Why…did you do it?"

"…The other you…told me to, they said their lives were meaningless"

"…! THEY'RE WRONG!", You shouted feeling angry, "All the monsters here have a reason for living, they all have hopes and dreams just like you and me!"

"…!"

"…Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that", you apologized rubbing your head, "Don't listen to them okay, they are not the ones controlling you anymore. You can do what you want to do, as long as it's the right thing", you advised.

"….You're…you're right!", Chara said looking astounded then cheerful, "I'm not going to let that meanie tell me what to do, YEA!"

*Hearing your speech and advise, fills Chara with DETERMINATION!*

*You are also filled with DETERMINATION!*

Hahahaha, you sounded like Undyne for a moment, she's going to love hearing that hahaha. Now that you two are feeling great, you both realized Asgore has been gone for a while now. You asked Chara if they wanted to continue waiting for him, but Chara said they were getting pretty hungry. Yea waiting on an empty stomach isn't the way to go, so you both started walking through the Ruins. Chara gets a phone call from Asgore, you're guess is they were wondering if they were still waiting. But Chara went and told him they left the place they were told not to leave, oh boy they did it out of guilt. You listen in on what he has to say.

"Oh I see…I understand you were getting impatient, I was taking a while, "Asgore said surprisingly calm, "I will give you permission to walk through the Ruins and make it to my house. But promise me this: If anything bad happens, please don't hesitate to call me okay?", he asked sounding worried.

"Okay Asgore, I promise", Chara said.

"Okay, be safe", he said before hanging up.

Wow! That was sooo different, you never thought that would happen at all. Hmm now you think about it, Toriel was very motherly and strict about somethings for reasons. This Asgore is…extremely fatherly and understanding. This is beginning to be more of an actual world than a dream, which is awesome! You're still wondering how you got here, you hope there's a way to go back.

"Come on Frisk, let's go!", Chara shouted far away waving their arm.

When you caught up with Chara, you both noticed the shining save point on some leaves. Chara saved their place and gave you a thumbs up, sweet they'll be okay! Suddenly Chara's cellphone begins to ring when you both went to the next area, no doubt it's Asgore.

"Hello? This is Asgore", he said, "I was just wondering, do you like golden flower tea?",

"I haven't taste it, but I want to try some", Chara said.

"Oh I see, Thank you very much!", he cheerfully before hanging up the phone.

When Chara took five steps, their phone rang again, you let out a giggle as they took the call.

"Hello? This is Asgore", he said again, "I forgot to ask, are you allergic to milk or honey?"

"No"

"Oh good, my apologies for the second call", he apologized, "Are you doing okay?"

"Yes"

"Okay, stay safe child", he said before hanging up again.

Now you have a taste for tea, you're so going to have that when you get back home. As you both explored the Ruins, you and Chara have ran into lots of puzzles just like the ones in your world and the monster in the areas. It was something else, the Vegetoids had Moldsmal's personality, but instead on wiggling they bounced a lot. As you both continued venturing, something blocked your way. It looks like a ghost, you know it's not Napstablook who can it be? When you both got close the ghost was…pink, wait a pink ghost? OH, THIS IS METTATON! They're pretending to sleep and keep making cute fake snorting noises, awww. Chara gently shook them, then they were instant put into battle. Looking at Mettaton now they have a cute bang in front of their left eye, they are alway stylized even with Napstablook's personality~. Chara tries to dodge Mettaton's tears, but there were too much falling at once. You quickly advised Chara to cheer them up as much as possible.

*Chara gives Mettaton a patient smile*

"Heh…", Mettaton giggled a little.

*Chara tells Mettaton a little joke"

"Tee hee hee…~", Mettaton giggled happily and cutely"

The more Chara smiles and made Mettaton laugh, the less Mettaton cried. This is good!

*Mettaton wants to show Chara something*

"Let me see…", they said forming their tears in a cute hat, "I call it Spiffy Blook, you do like it?"

*Chara tells Mettaton they look very pretty*

"O-oh my…", Mettaton said blushing.

*Mettaton spared Chara*

"I usually come to the Ruins because there isn't anyone around…but today I meant someone sweet", they said sounding cheerful. "…Oh my, I'm rambling again, I-I'll get out of your way now", they said before disappearing.

Aawwww you didn't want them to leave, they were so cute and charming. Chara feels the same way, you both can't wait to see Mettaton again.

When you both got to Moldsmal, Chara had a taste of what seem to be Jello. Chara took a bite.

"What does it taste like?", you asked.

"Mmmm…Grape, maybe?", Chara said chewing.

After that you both met Loox who started doing some interesting dance moves, you and Chara couldn't help but dance with them. Later you both ran into Migosp who didn't want to be picked on, Chara cut them some slack and didn't pick on them which made them happy. Oh and you got to see Mettaton again, but only for a minute, you still want to see them again. This is so much fun, Chara is becoming good friends with all the monsters in the Ruins. They've got a couple scratches, but they don't mind. Reminds you of you when you were in the Underground. The two of you are like twins!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

"Hey Chara what do you think of that last puzzle?", you asked smiling, "Pretty neat right?"

"Yea, I liked it when the switches changed", they said with a smile.

"Great! Oh look we're almost at Asgore's house, let's not keep him waiting"

Chara nods and runs straight for his place, you can't wait to see how home looks. HOLY COW! Look at all the buttercups here! There's even flowers growing on the walls, the house, EVEN THE TREE! You guess this Asgore still has a green thumb like yours, but greener. Looking around you and Chara saw Asgore walking back and forward with his eyes close, arms crossed, and with a serious look.

"Oh dear, this is taking longer than I thought it would be", he said with his back turned, "I…I should call!"

Asgore took his phone out of his pocket and begin calling Chara, he heard Chara's phone ring not too far. He turned around and look relieved and worried at the same time.

"Child, you've arrived!", he said running up to Chara and hugging them, "Oh no you're hurt! Do not worry, I will heal you"

Asgore picked Chara up and carried into his home, aawww now you want your Asgore to pick you up. It's sooo cuuuute~! You looks at the inside and it was very colorless just like your Asgore's house, they really need to paint it. You followed Asgore and Chara into the guest room, he placed Chara on the bed then he ran out the room. Chara looks happy and calm as they waited for him to come back, they swing their legs while looking around the room. You went up to them and asked them if they could asked Asgore something you've wanted to know when you both got here. They agreed to ask. Asgore came back with a first aid kit and began to treat Chara's wounds.

"Asgore"

"Yes, child"

"Why did you let me go through the Ruins by myself?"

"…You see, I realized I couldn't keep holding your hand the entire time", he said putting a bandage on Chara's arm, "Children like you need to learn how to do things on your own, with some help or guidance needed. That's why, I trusted you to go through the Ruins on your own"

Wow, he's so understanding! Their personalities aren't just swapped up, they're inverted too! Wait…does this mean Papyrus will tell puns?! And Sans acts like Papyrus shouting Nyehe heh heh?! Eeeee you wanna see that so badly! You bounced up and down just think about it!

"There we go, all patched up", Asgore said finishing Chara's treatments, "How do you feel?"

"A lot better!", Chara said cheerfully.

"Splendid! Now follow me to the dining room please"

Chara got up and did what Asgore asked. Chara sat in one of the seats around the table while Asgore went into the kitchen. He came out with a tea set on a platter in hand, it must be the golden yellow tea he was preparing. Ooh look at the yummy cookies!

"Here you go child", Asgore said kindly handing Chara a cup of tea, "Would you like milk or honey in your tea?'

"Mmm, both please!", Chara said happily.

"Hmhm okay", he giggled pouring milk and honey into Chara's tea, "Now child, you must tell me what you did in the Ruins.

Chara agreed to tell every detail of what they did, Asgore listens with a warm smile on their face. There's something about the feeling that's going on now, it's so nice and warm. You were able to sit on the other seat surprisedly, maybe you can't touch people and monsters. Well that's good you guess, you rest your arms on the table then rest your head on your arms while listening.

"My oh my, you've made many friends down here already", Asgore said with joy, "If you want you can stay here for a while", he said before sipping his tea.

"Actually…I have to go somewhere", Chara said holding their cup.

"Hmm? Go where?", Asgore asked putting their cup down.

"…Deeper…Underground?"

"Why is that, child?"

"I…don't know why, I feel like there's something…important I really need to do", Chara said looking down sounding nervous, "I…I hope you understand…"

"Hmm…."

"It's-It's not that I don't want to stay with you, it's just-"

"Come with me", he said getting up.

The warm feeling was gone, now things feel tense. You're feeling just as nervous as Chara, you both get up and follow Asgore. All three of you are heading down the stairs and into empty halls. You still remember how tense is was for you when you told Toriel you wanted to leave, you really hope this doesn't end up the same way for Chara and Asgore.

"Here is the exit to the Ruins", he said standing near the door, "This is the only way out of here"

"…Asgore?"

"I understand…"

"Huh?"

"I know that I can't keep you here, it…wouldn't be right", he said sounding a little sad, "However, I can't let you leave just yet"

"Oh boy!", you said nervously.

"You must be prepare for what lies ahead", he said turning around, "With a heavy heart…I must be the one to do so", he said casting fire in his hands.

Chara was brought into battle, they are very scared.

"You mustn't be afraid!", he shouted, "You must be brave and ready for whatever lies ahead"

"O-Okay!", Chara said trying to be brave.

"Right!", he said nodding, "Now, dodge all my attacks!", he shouted throwing his fire at Chara.

"Be careful, Chara!", you cheered to Chara.

Chara nods and puts on a brave, determined face.

*Chara did their best to run, jumped, and dodge every attack Asgore had to throw*

*CHECK: ATK 80, DEF 80, Knows what's best for you*

"That's it child, now be quicker!", Asgore shouted throwing more fireballs, "Be more alert! Follow your enemy's attack patterns, predict each of their movements!"

*Chara dodges Asgore's fire attacks*

*Chara has taken 8 damage*

"Don't give up, use any items that can heal you!", Asgore said pausing.

*Chara recovers 10 HP from monster candy they got from the Ruins*

"Good work!", he said resuming his attacks, "Remember to use your ACTS!"

*Asgore continues his attacks*

*Frisk keeps cheering Chara on, Chara's speed increases*

*Chara is learning Asgore's attack movements*

*Chara tells Asgore he won't fight him, no matter what*

*Asgore is touched by what you said, he cease his attacks*

"I believe…we are done here", he says calmly.

*Chara spares Asgore*

"Wonderful work, child", Asgore said walking up to Chara and patting their head, "Now uh…let's go retreat your wounds, "He said picking Chara up again and carrying them back to the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting ready for Winter

Thank goodness the battle was over, you feared the worst when Asgore summoned more fire on Chara. But now, Chara is treated and sleeping soundly now. It sure is dark in here, too bad you're not sleepy despite everything you both went through. You're wondering if you just…oh what do you know, you can go through the door. Your ghostliness makes no sense. You begin to look around for Asgore by peeking in his room, he wasn't in there. Alright time to check the kitchen then. There he is, with a backpack? You watch as Asgore put a pack of bandages and bandaids, a container of what looks like PB&J, and canteen with a cup for a top. You bet it has that tea Chara likes with milk and honey. Looks like he's getting Chara ready for their next adventure, when they finished they went in the dining room and placed the backpack on the table. He walks over to the fireplace and picks up something, then he sits on his chair. It was a photo in a frame, it looks pretty old because there's no color in it. Wait, that's…THAT'S YOU IN THE PHOTO! No that's not right, oh right that's the bad you.

"*Sigh* Toriel…if only that accident never happened that day", he said looking at the photo with sadness.

He must be talking about the first fallen child. If this Frisk was the first fallen in this place, does that mean…Chara was the first in yours? Just imagining Chara being bad…you-you feel a cold chill down your spine. Your shaking the more you think about it.

"I hope things are different now, gosh I hope…", Asgore said calmly hugging the photo.

He gets up, puts the photo back on the fireplace, and begins to walk. He walks outside to the tree, he just looks at it with a sad expression. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, like he's meditating. You hope he's okay, you wish you could hold his hand and tell him it'll be okay. Suddenly Whinsum and Loox showed, Asgore broke out of his sad state and puts on a calm, happy smile. After he greets them, they asked if he wanted to play a game with them. He has to refuse because of Chara, but they understood and started talking about how nice they were to them. Asgore is really good friends with the monsters here just like your Asgore, you miss him now. They said their farewell and Asgore goes back inside the house, you follow them wondering what they might do next.

"Asgore…?", Chara said walking out the room rubbing their eyes sounding sleepy.

"Oh child, you've awoken", Asgore said walking up to them, "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm hmm", they said nodding.

"That's good", he said with a peaceful smile, "Before you go, there is something you should do", he said walking into the room.

Asgore walks to the dresser and looks through the clothes in it, he holds a well knitted sweater, long brown pants, and a thick pair socks.

"No doubt the place you'll go to will be cold, you should wear these", he suggested.

"Wow thank you!", Chara said happily, "It has the colors on my shirt"

"Yes, I made that a long time ago"

"Wow you made this?!"

"Hahaha yes, I've grown very fond of knitting", he laughed with a big smile, "Well I'll let you change, come to the dining room when you're done", he said walking out the door.

"Okay!"

Yyyou make sure you don't look at Chara whiling they're changing.

"Huh? Don't worry Frisk, I'm going to put these over my clothes"

"You sure they fit like that?"

"It looks big enough, Let me try"

Chara tries on the pants first and they were right, they were pretty big. Then they put on the socks and put on the sweater, good thing it had a turtle neck to keep Chara's neck warm. You still remember how cold it was when you went in Snowdin, why didn't you ask Toriel for warm clothes? You facepalm thinking about that. Chara finishes putting on the warm clothes then head to Asgore, man they look cozy. Asgore looks very happy about seeing Chara in the clothes they gave them

"Oh look at you, you look like an explorer little one", Asgore complimented giving Chara the backpack.

"Mmm hmm!~", Chara said buffing up their chest and holding the backpack strap happily.

"Now, do you have everything?"

Oh snap you just remembered! You tell Chara you want them to go somewhere before they go to Snowdin.

"Actually there's one more thing I need to do"

"I see. When you are finish, meet me at the Exit", Asgore suggested.

Chara nods and runs outside and stops at the tree.

"Okay Frisk, what did you want me to do?"

"Oh right, follow me!", you said running ahead.

Chara follows you out to the Ruins and back to the place where they met Mettaton. You both are going to the place where the spider's mini bake sale is, or it would be if this place wasn't swapped up. You really don't know what to expect when you both get there. Chara asked you to wait for them, you do so and see them running out of breath. Oops, you guess you got lost in thought while running. You tell they just have to go through that area, Chara catches breath and walks through the next part. There's light on the ground, when you got closer it turn out the begin be…little flames. Flames? Flames here? There not Asgore's, soooo….? Chara walked to them and look at menu.

"Oh look, they have soup!", Chara said pointing to the menu.

Chara then takes out some gold they received from their battle and ask for the soup, the little flames were very happy and bounced up and down. Aww they have cute little happy faces~! They jump in ant hills in the ground and popped out with a bag and container with the soup. The bag must be fireproof for them to uuh…hold it, even though they don't have arms. You suggest Chara to have the little flames put the soup in their backpack because it might be hot, they totally agreed. After they finished Chara waved to them and you both started heading back, but Chara was stopped by Whimsun. They flew to Chara looking very happy to see them, looks like they want to play.

"Sorry Whimsun, I have to go now"

Whimsun was surprised then sad when hearing that.

"It's okay Whimsun, I'll come back and play with you. I promise"

They were so happy to hear that they hugged Chara's cheek and rub their cheek on theirs, aaawwwww~!

"Can you tell the others that I'm going?"

Whimsun nods then waves goodbye, Chara pats their cheek with a warm blush smile. They quickly realized Asgore was waiting, so they dashed back to his place. They were out of breath again, they really need to take it easy. They walked into the house, down the stairs, through the empty hallway, and to the exit where Asgore waited.

"Hello child, did you finish what you needed to do?", Asgore asked politely.

"Yea, I'm ready"

"Okay, but before you go I want you to take this", he said handing Chara an envelope, "Can you please give this to a someone?", he asked kneeling to Chara's height.

"Okay"

"Good, just look for someone who works at the first sentry you see okay?", he said with a smile.

"Oh um, okay", Chara said sounding a little nervous, "Huh!"

"Farewell child", Asgore said gently hugging Chara.

"See you soon Asgore", Chara said hugging them up.

Aawww. They finished their hug and Chara walks over the the door, they took one final look at Asgore.

"Good luck, remember to stay determined", he said with a wink and a thumbs up.

"Heh", Chara giggled giving him a thumbs up.

*Asgore motivating Chara, fills them with DETERMINATION!*

You both walk out the Ruin as the door closes, pretty soon you'll meet Temmie again.

"SmArT, ReaLy SmAAAAArrrt. U geNIuS now, huH?", Temmie said with a smirk, "HerE iTs kilL or bE kilLed"

"…."

"U diD yOUr own Rul and spAReD sUmonE hEE hEE hEE", they said sounding creepy, "I kNoWS U feEl NeAto, nOt kilLiNG no One this tIMe"

"W-well…um-"

"bUt wiL U bE nO kilLeR aNd Die aNd Die? WhEn U tIred, wHaT then?", Temmie asked with a fake cute smile, "wiL U kilL WhEn Mad oR GIVe Up HerE aNd gIVe Me its pOWEr?

"N-n-no", Chara said quietly.

"I bE PRInCE of tHis WurLD's FUTRE! DoN'T bE WOrRY, mY liTle cute hOOMan, no pLAn mEsSiNG uP HerE", they said with a evil grin, "tHis bE wAY FuN, AhAHaHAhAHaH!

They disappeared, as if they turned into air. You tell Chara they ain't got nothing on them and that they can prove Temmie wrong. Chara nods and you both walk into the cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting the Skelebros

Gooood thing you're a ghost and can't feel a single chill, otherwise you'd turned into a…Frisk-cicle! HAHAHA! You had to tell Chara that joke and they instantly laughed at it, oooh Sans would be so proud. Wipe the little tear off your eye, you look a look at that snowy forest and see nothing different from the one you were at. Wait, is it still here? You walk over to the bush to see the camera was here…hey there it is! Chara walks over to the bush and sees the camera, they're wondering what it's doing here. You tell them to not pay it any mind, but Chara starts poking it. They were really curious, you let them do that. They finished and began walking down the forest path with you, you are so ready to see Papyrus! So so ready! Suddenly hear a crunches noise that scares you and Chara, you both quickly turned around to see…nothing. You walked back to see a shoe print around some broken twigs, oooh this must be…you looked at Chara and saw fear on their face.

"What's wrong Chara?", you asked walking up to them.

"…P-Papyrus…", they said shaking.

That's right, you forgot! Papyrus…killed…them…

"…Listen Chara!", you said, "Things are different now and you've changed, Papyrus won't hurt you. I guarantee it!", you said with your fist on your hip.

"O-okay then", they said with a scared smile.

You both continue to walk down the path, but Chara doesn't say anything. They're so scared, poor thing. All you could do was encourage them and be by their side, you wish that was enough. You both arrive to the large gate, that means…! Crunching noises are back, someone is walking toward you both. It's him. Chara is holding their hands close to them the more he gets near. You can't calm them down, they're too scared. He's…near Chara now, w-what's going to happen?

"Hey human", Papyrus said calmly, "Don't you know how to greet a new buddy? Turn around and shake my hand"

Chara slowly turns around without looking at him, they brought their head up a little to see his boney hand. Chara takes one hand out and inches its way to Papyrus's hand, but stop and pulls it back. They want to shake their hand, but…

"On second thought, never mind", he said putting his hand in his hoodie pocket and kneeling down, "There's no need to be scared buddy, I won't harm ya"

I was right, they weren't going to harm them! Phew, that was close. Out of nowhere, Chara places their head on Papyrus's shoulder while holding their backpack strap.

"I'm…I'm sorry Papyrus, I'm really…really sorry", Chara said trying not to cry.

"….It's okay buddy, it's okay", Papyrus said gently hugging Chara. "So, you're not bad anymore?"

Chara put their arms on Papyrus shoulders and shakes their head.

"Okay", Papyrus said calmly sounding relieved.

"You…remember?", Chara asked sounding like they're about to cry.

"…Yea, I remember it aaall too well"

"I'm sorry…", Chara said crying hugging Papyrus more.

Papyrus remembered what happened? But…why didn't Asgore or Mettaton or the monsters in the Ruins remember? You were hoping Chara could start from a clean chalkboard without too much problems, but…you guess it isn't easy. Realizing all the bad things they've done, poor Chara.

"PAPYRUS!", someone shouted from close by, "There you are, I've been looking every for- huh?"

All three of you turned to see Sans, they're dressed…a lllittle like your Papyrus. Chara on the other hand is tearing up a lot.

"SAAANS!", Chara shouted running over to them hugging deep whiling crying, "You're okay, you're okay!", they said sounding very relieved.

"Papyrus what's going on? Who is this?", Sans asked sounding very confused.

"That is a human, bro", Papyrus said relaxed with his hands in his pockets.

"A HUMAN?!", Sans shouted in shock, "But what's wrong with them?"

"They must be sad"

"*GASP* Oh no, don't worry human", Sans said sounding concerned, "The Magnificent Sans, will let you cry on my shoulder! It'll be okay", he said hugging Chara and patting their back.

Chara continues crying while Sans is being supportive, You and Papyrus just watch the very touching moment. Suddenly Chara drops to the ground, oh no!

"ARE YOU OKAY?!", Sans asked concerned.

"Mmm hmm, I'm…*sniff*… just tired", Chara wiping their eyes.

"All that crying with exhausted ya, let's relax at my sentry over there", Papyrus suggested pointing ahead

Chara gets up and walk over to Papyrus's sentry with them, they feel a little better. When they got there, Papyrus lifts Chara up and puts them on the table.

"Comfy?", Papyrus asked.

Chara nod then takes off their backpack, "Papyrus, this is for you", Chara said handing them the envelope.

Papyrus raises their eye socket, takes the envelope, opens it, then begins reading the letter in it. Half way through reading, he begins giggling.

"What does it say?", Sans asked curiously.

"It's nothing", Papyrus said putting the letter in his pocket.

"Liar!", Sans pouted.

"Hey Sans, I got to go somewhere", Papyrus said turning around, "Watch the human for me", he said walking down the path he came from waving his hand slowly.

"Papyrus, Gah!", Sans said pouting again.

They're so cute and funny when they have their little argument, if you could call it that. Sans puts his hands on his umm…hip bone and sulks a little before looking at Chara. Sans sees Chara holding a cup in their hand, they looks curious.

"Hey human, what are you drinking?", Sans asked politely.

"Golden flower tea, do you want some?", Chara responded and asked handing him the cup.

"Sure, I'll try some", he said taking the cup sounding pretty excited, "…WOW, this is really sweet! Thank you!", he said before handing the cup back to Chara.

"I'm glad you like it", Chara said happily taking the cup back.

Suddenly Sans pause with a smile on their face with empty eye sockets, now they're…shaking? They're shaking more and more now, this is scaring the both of you.

"S-sssans?", Chara said very concerned.

"WOWZER!" Sans shouted very loudly with their arms in the air, "I FEEL LIKE RUNNING, BE RIGHT BACK HUMAN!", they said really fast then dashing away.

Sans ran out so fast you can see the trail his left behind, even the snow dust in the air.

You and Chara are both very shocked and very speechless. You looked at each other and then you both look at the trail. Chara sips rest of their tea in silence.

"I'm back", Papyrus said walking back, "Hey, where's Sans"

"He…ran off when I gave him some of my tea"

"….What's in that tea?", he asked sounding pretty serious.

"Uuuhh m-milk an-aaand honey?"

"Aawww noooo!", Papyrus said running off.

"W-WAIT, WAIT FOR ME!", Chara shouted.

Chara puts the cup back on the canteen, back in the backpack, jumps off the sentry table, and ran after Papyrus. Wwwwhhhat…just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Puzzling actions

"Where'd he go?", Chara said looking for Papyrus.

"I don't know"

Papyrus probably teleported looking for Sans, too bad you don't know where to find them. Chara continues to look for any sign of Sans or Papyrus until they approached another sentry, hey this must be Doggo's sentry.

"Ooff!", Chara said sounding like they ran into something.

You look over and saw Doggo in front on Chara, they're dressed like the Dogamy and Dogaressa.

"Sniff Sniff, What's that smell? Where's that smell?", Doggo asked out loud with his hood over his eyes and his nose in the air, "There it is, you identify yoursmellf!", he said taking his double edge axe from his back.

Chara was quickly brought into battle and they look scared and confused.

*Doggo is fighting aggressively*

Aw man what do you do?! Okay think Frisk think, remember the dog couple. That's right, the smell danger rating!

"Chara, roll on the ground!"

"Huh?!"

"Just do it, It'll help!"

*Chara is very confused, but they do it anyway*

*They smell like a weird puppy*

"Now let him sniff you"

*Chara holds still and let's Doggo re-sniff them*

"*Sniff* *Sniff* wait…*Sniff sniff sssnnniiiffff*, you smell like a puppy", Doggo said walking up to Chara sniffing them, "Are you a puppy?', he asked getting ready to take off his hood.

"Chara quick, pet him", you whispered.

*Chara pets Doggo*

"Wha-wha-what?! I was pet by a dog? That can happen?!" Doggo said surprised, "Pet?! Pat?! Pot?!"

*Chara pets Doggo again with a giggle*

"I was! I was pet by a dog!"

*Chara spares Doggo*

"Wow, p-p-petted by another d-d-dog! I need a treat for this!", Doggo said walking around to his sentry station.

Doggo is digging in his station for something. He was able to find what he was looking for and it was a dog tre-…wait a minute. That doesn't look like a dog treat, I mean it does buuut…different. Looks mechanical. Doggo take some liquid in a little bottle and pours drops on to the mechanical treat, then he breathes it and blows out smoke…or clouds? Hmm, this is new. Chara says goodbye.

"Goodbye weird puppy", Doggo says waving and relaxing at his station.

Hehehe, you both giggled when he said that. You both walk in the next area, still no sign of Sans or Papyrus. The trail still goes on, there's a chance he could be outside Snowdin. Seeing how he has your Papyrus energy. Chara thanks you for the help you give for Doggo, you were more than happy to help. You both continue to chat and follow Sans's trait until you both walk the part with first puzzle, oh you remember this part! Ahahaha P-Papyrus got zipped, oh man it's a good thing they were okay.

"*GASP*!", Chara gasp sounding happy.

You got back to your sense and saw Papyrus coming back, Yay! When he got closer you both saw him holding Sans in his arms, Sans looks pretty tired.

"Oh hey there human", Papyrus said with a smoke in his mouth, holding Sans, and lightly waving.

"The human's here?!", Sans said waking up, "Papyrus, put me down!", he demanded waving his arms and feet very fast.

"Alright, alright", Papyrus said calmly putting Sans down.

"*Ahem* SO YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED HUMAN!", Sans shouted with folded arms, an "I'm ready" pose, and a determined smile, "In order to stop you, my brother and I have created lots of puzzles!"

AHAHAHAHA oh my ggoosh, HE'S SO ADORABLE! You can't help but laugh so hard that you didn't pay attention to what he was saying, Chara is looking at you with their eyebrows raised.

"Human, are you listening?!", Sans asked with their eye socket raised and hands on they hip bone.

"Y-yes! Sorry!", Chara apologized tensing up.

"Good, now take…THIS!", Sans shouted throwing something in the air.

Chara manages to catch what Sans threw at them, it was an orb. The same orb they had to hold in order to get shocked in the maze. Sans explains the ways on how the electricity maze works, even the part where he says how unfun it would be if they got shocked.

"Okay go ahead!", Sans suggested.

Chara scratches their head, they don't know how to get through this part. Looks like Sans ran around this puzzle, there's no clues for Chara unfortunately. If this is like Papyrus's puzzle, but swapped up…hmm. This could be a guess, but you might know how to solve it. You showed Chara the possible way through the maze and they got through, thank goodness your guess was right! Chara was very relieved.

"Unbelievable! You sneaky caterpillar!", Sans said super surprised, "You solved that maze tooo easily…HOWEVER, the next puzzle is made by my brother Papyrus! You won't get passed him so easily, MWEH HEH HEH HEH!" Sans shouted running off sounding super energetic.

Did he just said Mweh heh heh heh?! You can't comment on that, it speaks for itself…literally!

"Hey…thanks for doing that puzzle, Sans looks like he's having fun", Papyrus said calmly walking up to Chara.

"Papyrus, what happened to Sans earlier?", Chara asked.

"Oh that? He gets like that when he has anything too sweet"

"S-sorry about, I didn't know", Chara apologized looking down and rubbing their cheek.

'It's cool, he's return back to himself again"

"PAPYRUS, COME ON!", Sans shouted from far away, "YOU GOTTA PREPARE YOUR PUZZLE FOR THE HUMAN!"

"Alright bro! Well duty calls", Papyrus said looking ahead, "See ya soon kid", he said walking off.

Wooow, this Papyrus is so cool and chill like your…oh my gosh, YOU DID ANOTHER PUN! You quickly told Chara!

"Oh my gosh, he is! HAHAHA!", Chara laughed, "I'm-I'm going to tell him that!

"Yea, tell him!"

You and Chara run to the next area so you both could see the look on his face, but don't see Sans or Papyrus anywhere in sight. And no doubt Papyrus teleported and Sans ran super fast, you'll see them soon.

"Hey there!", someone said close by, "Do you wanna by a nice cream?!", they asked waving there arm.

It's Burgerpants! They're the one's selling nice cream now, they look sooo happy and not in a weird or fake way. Chara kindly buys a nice cream and eats it, it tasted so good that Chara buys another. Now you want a nice cream.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Return of the Skelebros

Chara waves goodbye to Burgerpants who looked very happy to have a customer. You wonder what might happen next?

"*gasp* Papyrus!", Chara said happily running over to him.

"Nyeh? Oh hey kiddo", Papyrus said noticing Chara then turning around.

"Aren't you suppose to be preparing a puzzle for me?"

"Already did, I'm just taking a little break", he said with a smoke in his hand and the other in his hoodie pocket.

"Okay…hey hey, wanna watch me kick that snowball in that hole?", They asked pointing to the snowball.

"Eh, why not", he said with a shrug.

"Heh heh~", Chara said running over to the snowball.

Chara stands in front on the snowball and waves at Papyrus, he waves back calmly. They started kicking the snowball and it slips across the field, then it started to slowly melt. Chara kept trying the kick the snowball into the goal, but ended up failing five times. They started to pout a bit, but they tried one last time until finally they won! You and Papyrus clapped for them and out popped a green flag.

"Hey you got kindness", You said to Chara.

"I gotta say kid", Papyrus said walking up to Chara, "You were being KIND to that ball", he punned winking.

"Hee hee hee hee, OH Papyrus!", Chara giggled then shouted, "I wanna say…yyyou're, really COOL and CHILLED", Chara punned and winked back.

"…HAHAHAHAHAHA!", Papyrus laughed really hard and loud trying to hold himself up.

"Hahahaha!", Both you and Chara laughed.

"HAHAhahaha…hhaaa, I like you kid", Papyrus said petting Chara's head, "Welp that break was worth it, see ya kid", Papyrus said walking off.

Chara was so happy that they were inspired to make more puns from you and him. You both walk over to the next area where Sans and Papyrus were waiting…well you were, but Chara got curious about the path Papyrus was standing next to. Okay then, what's in this part? Oh, Dogamy and Dogaressa's station,…but they're not here. You thought they would be here seeing how this is a swapped up world. Chara walked up to the sign that said "Don't move an inch. Don't move a muscle". Well the signs are swapped up too, you both looked in their stations and saw nothing but photos, some knives, and regular dog treats. You guess you'll see them both when Chara opens that spike gate thingy. Okay now that that's done, onward! You were right when you said they were waiting, there they are.

"HUMAN! GET READY FOR…Papyrus where's your puzzle?"

"It's over there, right on the ground", he said calmly pointing, "Trust me on this, they won't get it"

You and Chara walk up to the piece of paper on the ground, Chara picked it up and it showed a Junior Jumble sheet. You both look at the paper and found yourselves being very puzzled, hehehe. But no seriously, this is thing is tough! You both scratched your heads and raised your eyebrows trying to figure out what words made what. Your Papyrus wasn't kidding, this IS tough!

"Wowzers Papyrus, you manage to make a good puzzle", Sans said putting his hands on his hip bones sounding happy and proud of Papyrus.

"Well that's what happens when you give someone Junior Jumble", Papyrus said shrugging.

"WHAT?! Junior Jumble, why Junior Jumble?!", Sans pouted.

"Well it was either that or the easy-peasy crossword puzzle"

"WHAT?! No way, crossword is tough too!", Sans complained pointing at Papyrus with one hand and the other pointing straight down.

"Bro, I just filled all the boxes with z's", Papyrus taking one hand out and shrugging it, "Because it always puts me to sleep", he said with a smile.

"Grrr, disgraceful!", Sans pouted turning away from Papyrus and folding his arms.

They're little fight is nice, but you brought your focus back to the Junior Jumble sheet. While you and Chara were concentrating, you suddenly noticed Sans standing next to Chara and peeking at the Junior Jumble, he looks veerrry curious. The three of you have your head wrapped around this sheet while Papyrus watches.

"Human, can I have the sheet?", Sans asked nicely, "Thanks!…Crossword is harder though", Sans whispered to Chara.

Sans walks off with a puzzle sheet with a thinking face. Good thing he took it, your head was starting to hurt from thinking too much on that word scramble. You wonder how he's going to feel once he realizes he just got Chara out of a puzzle?

"Well what do you know, you got Sans to play Junior Jumble", Papyrus said sounding a little astounded. "You're full of surprises"

"Well it was pretty…puzzling?", Chara said trying to make a pun.

"Hyah hahaha, keep at it kid", Papyrus laughed.

Chara nods their head and walks over to where Sans walked. On the other side, you both see: a note, a plate of food, and a microwave. Oooh there's even a save point! Why are there less save points here? The note on the ground says "Human, please enjoy this plate of tacos. But what you don't know, is that these tacos are traps design to tempt you! You'll be too busy eating, you won't realizes you're not proceeding! Thoroughly tricked again by the Magnificent Sans, Myeh heh heh heh! -Sans"

Too bad you or Chara can't eat it, it's completely frozen! Annnd the microwave has a plug, so Chara can't heat it up. Just like your Papyrus, Sans did not think this through. But at least Chara can take a break here, they deserve it. Chara sits on the ground and takes out the container of soup, wow it's still warm. Looks like tomato soup.

"…! AH, hot hot hot!", Chara shouted after sipping the soup then cooling off their mouth.

…?! You look at the soup…you can see little flames swimming in it. You don't know what's more scarier, pastries made out of spiders or food with live flames in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dogs and Cuteness, TOO much cuteness!

Poor Chara, the soup was so hot they stuffed their mouth with snow just to make the burning stop. You don't see any reason to keep the soup, you tell Chara to leave the soup on the table next to the plate of frozen tacos. Maybe when they come back the flame in the soup will die out, you…hope this happens. You also hope no other monster spots the container and tries to take a sip from it, unless they want to become a living volcano. Wait…oh right, those do exist. Now you are having second thoughts about Chara bringing that soup with them. You tried look to them, but they already walked off believing you were still following them. You better catch up. Next area is where Lesser Dog and the dog couple are, without a doubt you know what's going to happen. But for now you're not going to tell Chara, they'll know their way around since they reset. Chara began to dig through the snow, which is strange because they should know where the switch is. Again, they reseted. Chara kept digging until they saw a small dog sleeping underneath the snow, thus it was Lesser Dog-no wait…Greater Dog. Greater Dog noticed Chara then slowly stood up holding a small shield with a symbol on it and a mid-range sword. It also had smaller armor too, similar to your lesser dogs'. Well you can safely say, you did not see THIS coming.

"Here boy!", Chara said holding the stick in there hand.

*Greater Dog drops all weapons and focuses on the stick*

*Chara throws the stick*

*Greater Dog catches the stick and brings it back to Chara, they feel really proud*

*Chara pets and hugs Greater Dog*

*Greater Dog lays down*

*Chara continues petting Greater Dog*

*Greater Dog is starting to feel sleepy, they fall alsleep*

*Chara spares Greater Dog*

That was so cute, as if you saw a beautiful bond between an owner and pet. You can only imagine how it would be when you see Lesser Dog and Chara play together, soo cuuuute~! Chara gently stops petting Greater Dog and slowly steps away, they smile seeing Greater Dog napping so peacefully. You applauded to Chara to a job well done, they give you a warm smile. They finish digging for the X on the map and found the switch to bring down the spikes. Great, now there's just the dog couple. Oh, speaking of which, here they come in…Doggo's…outfit.

"Hmm, did something move?", Dogamy questioned squinting her eyes.

"Was it our imagination?", Dogaresse questioned squinting his eyes.

"I know I saw something move", Dogamy said.

"If something was moving…for example, a human…", Dogaresse said

"We'll make sure it NEVER moves again!", Dogamy shouted pulling out her daggers.

Dogaresse and Dogamy are now circling around Chara. They have a feeling Chara is still here, but they just can't see them. This is good, however, the couple look more skilled then your Doggo. Suddenly Chara stood in a "I'm ready" position, looks like they're ready to pet one on them. This is turning into a showdown in a way, wait you need to make it sound better. *Ahem* Here stand the human child, Chara, as they wait ever so patiently to pet the dog couple. The couple slowly circle around them like two sharks surrounding their pry. But the question reminds: who will win? The hand of innocence or the blades of death? We will find out….TODAY! Oh goodness that was awesome, you'd make an excellent dramatic narrator! Mettaton would be proud, you think there's a chance he'll praise you. Just a little. While you were fantasizing about Mettaton being dramatic, Chara was dodging everyone of Dogaresse and Dogamy's attack. Oops, your bad. With luck and good jumping skills, Chara was finally able to pet Dogamy.

"What the?", Dogamy said surprised.

"What is it dear?!", Dogaresse asked sounding a little concerned.

"I was…pet….was it you?"

"No, wasn't me"

"Then who?"

*Chara continues to pet Dogaresse and Dogamy*

*Dogaresse and Dogamy are very confused*

"Who's petting us?", Dogaresse questioned confused.

"What's petting us?", Dogamy questioned confused.

"We were…pet by something…that wasn't moving?!", Dogaresse questioned in shock.

"This can only mean one thing", Dogamy said.

"It's the tall skeleton!", they both said at the same time.

"He's so nice, giving us a nice pet like that!", Dogamy said happily wagging her tail.

"YEA, even if he loves appearing without moving", Dogaresse said happily.

"We should thank him"

"Yea…but…where is he?"

"He's probably at muffet's again"

"Well, let's go there!"

*Dogaresse and Dogamy leave the battle*

They personalities were rather unique. They were cool and patient, yet happy and carefree. You really want to see them again, oh man you hope you see them again. It was like their presence was soo inviting, like it said "Hey we're cool, but we really really welcome you and want to hug you". Aaaawww every thing here is cute, Chara is cute, the dogs are cute, and Sans is cute. No…you hate to admit this, but this Sans is five times more cuter them your Papyrus AND Sans combined! You can't believe that it's possible, and yet…it is. Gosh you wish you were fleshy, SO YOU COULD HUG HIM!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: An Expected Colorful Event

So far Sans is starting to take a liking to Chara, solving their puzzles and talking with them really made them open up. You think this would be perfect for their date after Chara becomes friends with Sans. You save it for later in your head hoping you don't forget it. Here you both are, in the area with the color tiles. This will be a blast, you shut your mouth to listen in on the conversation.

"Hey, it's the human!", Sans said smiling sounding excited, "You'll totally love this puzzle, it was made by the the Great Dr. Undyne!"

Undyne being a doctor- yyyou mean scientist, you are…having a hard time picturing that. Sans begins explaining how each color tile worked, Chara looks like they're having a tough time remembering which tiles did what. You don't blame, you were the same way. Sans pressed a button on the Mettaton square shaped machine and the tiles become changing color faster and faster. Wait if this world is swapped up, does that mean-….it stopped and made a pink and red pattern. Only this time it's red in the middle.

"What?!", Sans said shocked and confused with his hands on his skull, "No no no, this won't do! I have to change it…it's not working!", he said pressing every button.

"Hmmm…looks like a prototype bro", Papyrus said looking at the machine and rubbing his chin bone, "Must work only one time"

"Then…then how is the human going to get across?!", Sans said sounding very concerned, "Ah don't-don't worry human, we'll find a way to get you across!"

Chara put on their thinking face and looked at the pink and red floor, then looked at the bridged you both stood on. They now put on their serious face, then started to tighten their backpack strap and rolled up there long sleeves. Wait…they're not thinking about do that are they, that's dangerous! They took a couple steps back and stood in a running position, OH NO THEY ARE GOING TO DO IT!

"NO CHARA, IT'S VERY DANGEROUS!", You shouted waving your arms back and forth fast.

"Huh? Papyrus, what is the human doing?", Sans asked noticing Chara's running position.

"Hmm?"

CHARA TOOK OFF RUNNING REALLY FAST THEN JUMPED CROSS THE BRIDGE ON TO THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE PINK FLOOR LINE, GREAT GOODNESS!

"W-w-w-whoa whooa whoooa", Chara said trying to NOT FALL OFF THE EDGE OH NO!

"HUMAAN!", Sans shouted.

"Whoa ah AAAH-…h-huh?", Chara said falling back then stopping in mid-air.

OH GOODNESS, OH GOODNESS, OH GOODNESS, WHAT HAPPENED?! You quickly look over and saw Papyrus's hand out and…HIS EYE TURNED ORANGE! How did he do that?! W-w-where's his other eye?! Oooooh goodness, oooohhh goodness! Looking at his face is giving you the shivers, but seeing him bring Chara back to the pink tile safety made you forget.

"HUMAN!", Sans shouted running up to Chara and holding their arms, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, ARE YOU HURT, NOTHING BROKE RIGHT?! RIGHT?!, he questionably shouted in panic shaking Chara back and forth.

"Sans, SANS stop!", Papyrus halted Sans, "They're alright, there's no need for that"

Chara felt pretty dizzy when Sans did that, but they shook it off. You were SOOO worried about them, you really REALLY wish you could hug them! Sans kept asked if they were okay and Chara kept saying everything was fine, they apologized for making them worry.

"It's alright kid, just…don't do that again k?", Papyrus suggested rubbing his skull.

"Okay…sorry again", Chara said looking down, fiddling their finger, and feeling bad, "It was a tough puzzle and I really wanted to get to the other side-"

"WHAT?! THE PUZZLE WAS TOUGH?!", Sans asked surprised.

"Y-yea", Chara said backing up a bit.

"THIS IS GREAT!"

"Wait, it is?", Papyrus questioned looking at Sans with a raised eye socket.

"Yea, that mean Undyne's machine worked!", He said happily waving the fist back and forth in place, "I better go tell her!", he said running off.

Well that ended pretty nicely, if not very extreme. You, Chara, and Papyrus are a little confuse and shock on how well Sans took this whole thing, Chara and Papyrus look at each other and shrugged with a smile.

"Geez kid, I didn't think you have the guts to pull that off", Papyrus said standing up then putting his hands in his pocket.

"I'm surprised too, I did it because…I didn't want Sans to be disappointed", Chara said holding their arm and swinging it back and forth.

"Hehehe that's cool thought, but choose what you're going to do more wisely okay?" He suggested turning around and walking off.

"Okay, see you soon!", Chara shouted with one hand beside their mouth and the other waving goodbye.

"*Sigh* what a rush", You said with relief.

"Oh Frisk, I'm sorry for doing that", Chara apologized to you.

"What matters is that your safe", You said to them, "Let's keep moving forward"

"Okay"

You can't think of anything else to say, you just want to calm down right now. Too much has happened in that area in just a few minutes. You feel rreeeeally lucky the floors in your underground were super easy, the beginning ones you mean. You feel like you need a break even though you don't feel a slight bit tired. Your ghostliness STILL makes no sense.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Moving Ahead

55 minutes later…

"Thanks a lot for getting those decorations off me kid", Icecap thanked Chara, "But how's my hat? They didn't mess it up did they?", he asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong it sir, it's perfectly fine"

"Oh good!", Icecap said with relief, "This hat means a lot to me. Alright then, goodbye", he said putting his hat back on then walking off.

"Bye bye, good luck", Chara said waving on their kneeing with a smile.

You never thought Icecap would have Gyftrot's personality AND simulation, poor thing. But you have to admit, their hat does look like a tree in a way. Speaking of Gyftrot, he had your Icecap's personality so when it was funny. Saying "What do you think of my horns, awesome huh?" or "You'd wish you have horns like these?". Then they started posing and making glamorous faces so much you couldn't help but giggle. When Chara got passed them, they tried solving Sans's ice puzzle where they kept SLIPPING up hahaha. *sigh* Now you both are in Greater Dog's- yyyyou mean Lesser Dog's area, man remembering this is tough. However, are no snow puffs. That's strange.

"WWAAA!", You both shouted.

Out from under the snow, Lesser Dog jumped out and brought Chara right into a fight. Oh snap you didn't see that coming! Your heart is still beating pretty fast from the jump scare, wait…JUMP SCARE?! HAHAHAHA hehehe HOHOHOOO MAN *SIGH*! Oh right the fight! This Lesser Dog is wearing armor similar to your Greater Dog's and is…holding a… circular like spear. Wait you know which one, is a…aaaa…OH RIGHT RIGHT! A lance! You seriously wonder how this dog is able to hold that weapon and moving around in that armor, what a very strong dog!

"Oh Chara, you gotta see what happens when you pet this dog", You said sounding pretty excited.

"O…kay", Chara said sounding a little confused.

*Lesser Dog charges forward*

*Chara dodges the attack*

*Lesser Dog tries to poke Chara with their Lance quickly*

*Chara tried to dodge, but take 10 damage*

*Lesser Dog raises Lance then slams it at Chara*

*Chara does a duck n' roll and ends up behind Lesser Dog*

*Lesser Dog is confused about Chara's whereabouts*

*Chara quickly starts climbing up Lesser Dog's back Armor*

*Lesser Dog has trouble getting Chara because of Armor*

*Chara sits on Lesser Dog's shoulders and begins petting them*

*Lesser Dog gets excited then their neck starts to extend*

*Chara continues petting them*

*Lesser Dog continues to extend*

"CHARA, CAN YOU SEE ME?!", You asked looking up waving your arm.

*Chara can't hear you, but they see you waving*

*Lesser Dog's neck bends and starts extending upside-down*

*Chara holds on and continues pet Lesser Dog*

*Lesser Dog extends near the ground*

*Chara jumps off the Lesser Dog*

*Chara spares Lesser Dog*

You didn't expect Chara to keep holding onto Lesser Dog's neck until they got back to the ground, they had one heck of a strong grip. Lesser Dog looked at Chara and licked them on the cheek which made Chara giggle, they're now away with their neck still extended like that, oh boy you hope they'll be okay like that. You both walk forward then arrived at the bridge leading to Snowdin, you so know what's going to happen next. Half way through it, you both saw Sans and Papyrus. YES!

"Human, This will be your final and most vicious challenge!", Sans said sounding very confident, "Behold, The Fist of Tremendous Horror!"

Hm same name, but different words. Not bad. Buuut, this thing has…more guns in it…wow. He explains it then holds a remote controller out, his finger in near the button that starts it all. Well…there's no need to worry, you mean…this Sans has your Papyrus's personality. They wouldn't do it…right?

"….well? What are you waiting for?", Papyrus asked looking at Sans with a cigarette in his mouth and his hand in his pocket.

"I'm-I'm not waiting, I'm…going to activate it now!", Sans said sounding nervous looking at the remote.

"….still not activated bro"

"It's just, this challenge…it seems, too simple to defeat the human. Y-yea, we can't use this!", Sans said with hesitation pulling on my scarf, "I am a skeleton with standards, my puzzles and traps are thought out and well severed!" This thing isn't proper, plus it's too harsh! Back it goes", he said pushing a button that made the weapons go away.

Oh good riddance, that thing gave you more fear than the Gantlet of Deadly Terror. Chara was frighten by it too, good thing you weren't the only one.

"Phew close one", you heard Sans whispers, "Wha-what's with that look? This was another victory for me, The Magnificent Sans! MWEH…HEH…heh…", he said walking away.

Chara is starting to feel sad for Sans, but at the same time feels very relieved afterwords.

"…Not surprised, Sans isn't the one to killed, let alone hurt anyone really bad", Papyrus said after blowing smoke out his mouth, "To be honest, I don't know what he might do next. It's best to remember those blue attacks", he suggested calmly holding his cigarette in his hand.

"Ookay, do you think Sans will be okay?", Chara asked holding their backpack strap.

"….You seem awful concern about my brother"

"It's just…he's such a nice guy, and…I still feel bad about what I…did"

"Look kid", Papyrus said kneeling down to Chara, "Since you reseted, you have a chance to start over. Nobody but us can remember this, soo don't feel to bad"

"But…you still remember what I've done, and doing this doesn't justify it either", Chara said softly looking down.

"….Yea…", He said softly looking away.

"But…I really want to change, I want to do better", Chara said gripping their backpack strap, "Even though I did horrible things to them, I WANT TO DO BETTER!", Chara shouted sounding like they were going to cry,

"Whoa whoa whoa, kid", Papyrus said placing their hand on Chara's shoulder, "No need to get so dramatic heheh"

"*Sniff*….*sniff*…Sorry", Chara apologized wiping their face.

"Look, what matters now is that they're alive", Papyrus said trying to cheer Chara up, "Don't let your past mistakes slow you down"

Chara nod after wiping away their tears. Wow, poor Chara. At least that bad version of yourself is gone, you don't know why they wanted to hurt others. Actually, you…reeeally don't want to know why. Papyrus then getting up and dust the snow off their knees, Chara going up to him and hugs him. Aww. Papyrus gives them warm smile and a pat on the head before walking into Snowdin.

"Will you be alright Chara?", you asked calmly.

Chara just nods.

"Papyrus is right you know? You can't let that stop you", you said, "You know you made a mistake, but here you are trying to fix it"

"Frisk…I…"

"Don't give up, you can do it!", you said cheering Chara up, "But if you ever need someone to talk to, you always have me and Papyrus okay"

"Alright…thank you Frisk, your a good friend", Chara said.

Nothing else needed to be said, that line alone made you happy you were able to help them feel better about themselves. You both start walking into Snowdin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Holiday Spirit and New Friends

"La la, la laaa~", You both sang along with the townsfolk.

"Yayyyy!", Everyone shouted jumping and clapping.

Man singing that holiday song was so much fun! Here they not only celebrate the holiday, they sing along with each other. Plus it's sooo catchy, you might hum it once in a well. Then everyone started handing gifts to one another, oh how nice.

"Hm?", Chara said feeling something nudge their arm.

They look over and saw someone with a present in front of their face. You explained them, then noticed they didn't have any arms. OH MONSTER KID!…You never got their name, you really such ask them. The little armless monster kept little nudging Chara's arm, they must really want to give their present to Chara. That ooor they don't know which any to go. Chara took the present the little guys face and relieved a monster with a kind and somewhat neverous smile who wore-wait a minute…is that shirt…GREEN AND YELLOW?! THIS monster, has Asriel's personality?! You seriously need time to think about this!

"Well…are you going to open it?", Monster Kid asked.

"Oh! Okay!", Chara said looking at a present with a little shock.

Chara opened the box carefully then pulled out a plush toy similar to the one you saw in your Asriel's room, this one was red.

"I already have a one plush toy, sooo…I thought I give it to someone", Monster Kid said looking away with a bashful smile.

"Thank you…", Chara said softly holding the plush with blush looking on their face.

Wait aaaa minnnute…looking at the both Chara and Monster kid you see something…come on brain, think think think.

"I'm Chara, by the way"

"Howdy Chara, you can just call me Kid"

! Oh… mmmy…there it is! Now you remember, you were really close to your monster kid. You two were like siblings, the way with Asriel and…Chara…yikes. Chara put on a simple thinking face then put on a "I got it!" face, they took off their backpack and start digging through it. You and Monster Kid are wondering what they're doing. Chara pulls out the fade ribbon then start tying it around Kid's neck, they made into a bow tie…hahaha more puns!

"Wow! Thank you so much, I'm going to show my parents!", Monster Kid thanked then ran off with a joy smile.

*Seeing Monster Kid super happy, fills Chara will a lot of happiness and DETERMINATION!*

You feel the same way too, looking around you see other monsters opening their gifts with excitement and joy. The red monster with pluses for eyes got a new scarf from little mouse like monster in a cape. The male rabbit got an accessory for for their pet cinnamon bunny from a female bunny who look happy and shy. And the two bears are hanging out together outside…Muffet's Cafe? Oh neat Muffet has her own cafe here, nice. Which means….wait…the flames in the Ruins, the flames in the soup. Aaaah of course, Grillby is swapped up with Muffet. You feel ashamed you didn't figure it out sooner.

"*Yaawn*", Chara expressed.

"…Sleepy?", You asked.

"Yea", Chara said gently nodding their head.

"Well how about getting some sleep at that Inn you passed", You suggested pointing your thumb behind you at the Inn.

Chara agreed with another gentle nod then walks to the Inn with their back pack on their back and the plush toy in their arm with care. Opening the door then walking inside, it display the same colors of the Inn back at your Underground. This time the bunny lady from the shop is in charge of the Inn, but you don't see the little bunny child. They must be in the shop.

"Hiya! Welcome to the Snowed Inn, Snowdin's Premier Hotel!", The Bunny Inn Keeper introduced with smile and her arms behind her back, "Lookin to sleep in, it's 60G"

Okay it's a little cheaper than the other Inn, not bad. Chara pays for their room then received a room key, not doubt the room next to sleeping monsters. Oh the rooms are switched too. The inside looks the same, but there's and oval shaped rug on the floor and a small lamp sits on a small table beside the bed. Chara places their backpack next to the bed on the floor then climbs in the bed with the plush still in hand. They made themselves cozy in the covers hugging the plush with a warm smile before closing their eyes. This could be your chance to see who's in the other room while Chara's asleep, until they're waken up by whatever. You go through the walls but barely see what's in this room, the lights are off. You wait a while for your night vision to kick in, you are now presented to a big room and a big bed. In the bed were sleeping monsters….you really can't tell what they are or what they look like, still too dark.

"Hmmm…", the one of the monsters in their sleep.

"Hmmmm…", said the monster in the middle of the bed.

"Hmm hmmm hmmm hmm hm, hmm hm, hmm hm~", they hummed while moving their heads side to side on the pillow.

They sing, how neat! It sounds like a holiday song, makes you wanna dance to it. You wonder how Chara is doing in the other room. You go through the wall, looked around, then walked up to Chara's bed. They are sound asleep. No signs of pretending to resist the noise, only a result of the sandman passing by. You should let them sleep.

An hours later…

"Oh hiya", The Inn keeper greeted Chara walking down stairs, "You look like you slept well, because you were up there for an hour! Did you enjoy your stay?", she asked kindly with a satisfied smile.

"Yea, the singing I heard next to my room really put me to sleep", Chara responded sounding refreshed.

"Hm, singing?", The Inn Keeper questioned, "Oh right! Those citizens are on hibernation, they hum in their sleep"

"Oooh, okay then"

"We you be staying for the evening brunch?"

"No thank you, goodbye", Chara said waving lightly before walking to the door.

"Bye, feel free to come back anytime you get tired", she gently waved with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Talk

"Bye bye, now", said the Bunny Shopkeeper waving while keeping her arms crossed.

"Come again sometime!", the bunny child said jumping up and down.

Chara waved to them then walked out the door into Snowdin.

"You got everything you wanted to get?", You asked.

"Mmm hmm, I can't wait to eat these bunbuns!", Chara said holding a box containing 4 Bunbun cakes.

And you thought your Shop Keeper's Cinnamon Buns treat were yummy looking, you're having a tough time not wanting to eat one. You don't know how long it's been since you've eaten, you take a moment to feel if you're hungry….nope not hungry.

"You want one Frisk?", Chara offered.

"Uhhh…", You said looking at Chara then your hand.

"! S-s-sorry!", Chara apologized feeling bad.

"It's okay, really I'm fine", you said waving your hands.

"Excuse me", A monster said to Chara, "Who are you talking to?"

"Ah!…Their…their name is…Ffffrrisk, m…my friend?", Chara responded nervously still hold the box of Bunbuns.

"Oooh an imaginary friend, I get it", they said crossing their arms and nodding their head, "Hello there little frisk", they said kindly kneeling down lightly waving at you.

You waved back, you didn't want to be mean.

"They waved back", Chara said.

"Well I'll let you and your friend here play", they said, "Don't be afraid to make some real friends little dude", they whispered before leaving.

"…I'm reallly sorry about that Frisk, I was afraid of-"

"Chara it's okay, all the monsters here are super nice", you said putting your arms in the air, "You don't have to be afraid"

"…."

"….Chara why are sad?"

"…."

"Let'sss find a place where we can chat alone", you suggested.

You and Chara walked back to the area where Chara helped Icecap, pretty long walk. Icecap was nowhere to be found, this is good. You both sat down on the soft yet cold snow, you let Chara take a moment to collect their thoughts. Maybe they're still upset with the actions on the monster? You can't blame them, that's going to take a long time to get use to.

"Frisk"

"Yes?"

"Are yyyoouuu rrreal?", Chara asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"No one can see you, but me. Sooo…"

"I do exist, I think…I can't exist here", You said rubbing your head.

"Can't exist here? Then how did you get here?", Chara asked looking at you.

"I think it was when I heard you cry, then somehow…my soul went to you", You said with a thinking face, "Chara, did you call for help?"

"N-no I didn't", Chara said pulling their leg close to them, "I remember wanting to stop, but I was too weak to do it. I wanted to stop killing so badly", they said burying their face in their arms.

"…maybe…it was your soul that called me"

"H-huh?", Chara said pulling their face out from their arms.

"You're soul…was in need a help. And since it needed to be saved, you needed to be saved too"

"I…never thought of it like that", Chara said letting their legs go, "So you're here to help me only, is that what you're say?

"Yea", you said with a nod

"Mm, that does make sense", Chara said sounding relieved, "But then, where'd you come from?", they asked shrugs.

"I guess from another world?", you said not sounding sure.

"Another world?"

"Yea like this one, onlllyy different"

"How so?"

"Well…a world where monsters like Sans and Papyrus have swapped up personalities, clothes, and places", you crossing your arms and pointing your fingers.

"Wwwhaaa? Really?"

"Mmm hmm", You said nodding.

"So does that mean…! You went through the same thing I went through!?, Chara asked surprised facing you on their kneels.

"Not really, I spared all the monster. I didn't kill a single one"

"…o-oh"

"Buuut…I had to fight some of them…"

"You did?" Chara said calmly, "…Are they okay?"

"Yea, yea they are"

"Oh thank goodness", Chara said placing both hand on their chest, "…Will I have to fight then?"

"…That's up to you, Chara"

"…", Chara sat down and crossed their legs", "Since you know what will happen, can you tell them to me?"

"Iiii can't"

"Why not?"

"Because…you won't enjoy this place or the monsters"

"…?"

"Everything would be boring and predictable if I told you, plus you won't be able to learn stuff on your own"

"But what about those times when you told about those monsters that fought me?"

"That was to help you from getting hurt or worrrst", you said sounding nervous of the idea of Chara getting serious hurt.

"Oh…right…", Chara said sounding scared.

"…."

"…Will you be okay with being called my…imaginary friend?

"Naah, it was nice that they said hi even though they can't see me", You said with a smile and shrugging.

"You sure are…umm…aaa optamistake?

"Optimistic?"

"Yea that"

"Thanks, but I think we had enough talking", You said standing up, "Let's getting going!"

"Okay, where to?", Chara asked standing up.

"To the entrance on Waterfall!", you said cheerfully.

"Is there something special waiting for me there?", Chara asked holding their backpack straps and tilting their head.

"Mmmmmmm….", you said trying to holding back your words, "There's…! SOMETHING YOU NEED TO GET, yea yea that's it! Something neat!

"Okay, I can't wait to get it", Chara said running off.

Ooooh that was too close, you almost spoiled the date with Sans thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Sans the Skeleton

"You ready Chara", You asked Chara.

"Yea", Chara said.

You and Chara stand in front on the thick fog, where Sans waits.

"Chara"

"Yes, Frisk?"

"I wanna say…Sans will, fight you", you say nervously rubbing your hands.

"What, Why?"

"He wants to capture you, so he can be part of the royal guard", you said holding your hands together.

"But he didn't do that, last…time…"

"Last time?"

"….."

"Oh, right!", you said putting your hand on your face feeling slow

"…Listen, Frisk"

"Huh?"

"I want to do this on my own, okay?", Chara said with a pretty serious face.

"Okay, you got it!", you said with a determined smile shaking your fist, "I'll cheer you on, check this out: "YAY CHARA, YOU'RE THE PERSON OF TOMORRAR!", You cheered with waving your arms in the arm.

"Hehehe~", Chara giggled, "Thanks Frisk"

"Nooo problem!", you said putting your fist on your waist feeling confident in Chara.

You know Chara can do this, they have food and healing items. Plus they're getting better at dodging. Okay here you both go, into the fog! You both each going until you both saw him, Sans the Skeleton.

"Human, I wanna to tell you about some complicated feelings", Sans said, "Feelings like…the joy of finding an admiration for another's puzzle-solving skills, and the desire to have a cool and intelligent person think you are cool"

"Umm", Chara said place hand on their cheek.

"These feelings…they must be what you are feeling right now!", Sans shouted sounding excited, "I can barely imagine what it'll be like to feel that way, After all, I am super great!"

Yea keep talking Sansy. The more they keep saying that, the more you REALLLY wanna hug them.

"Heh I don't have to worry since I have many friends, but you, you don't have any do you?", Sans asked sounding little concerned.

"….I…umm", Chara said holding back their words.

"NEVER FEAR!", Sans shouted place his fist on his hip bone sounding energetic, "There no need of being lonely any longer! I, The Magnificent Sans, will become your…I… I CAN'T!"

"H-huh?!", Chara said shocked.

"I can't be your friend! You're a human, I have to capture you!", Sans said sounding serious, "Then, I can finally fulfill my lifelong dream! Being powerful, popular, and prestigious! That is Sans, the newest member of the royal guard!", Sans shouted summoning his bone in his hands and standing in a fighting stance.

Oh no, he's about to fight! But you'll keep your faith in Chara and just watch, even though it's really tough to see here. You don't know how Chara is going to do in this thick fog, wait…you were able able to survive Papyrus attacks in this kind of fog. Then they do great, yay!

*Chara tells Sans they don't want to fight*

"To bad human, this will it easy to CAPTURE YOU!", Sans shouted throwing one of their attack.

*Chara dodges Sans attack*

*Chara tells Sans they're too cool for this, like really cool*

"Oooh Flirting, so you finally confess your ultimate feelings to me huh?", Sans said sounding aware of Chara's "flirting", "Well too bad because I am skeleton with high quality standards!", he said placing his hand on his chest sounding charming.

*Chara tells Sans they really like tacos, puzzles, and thinks their outfit is sweet*

"N-no! You're meeting all my standards!", Sans shouted dropping his bone attack in shock, "Does this mean…we have to go on a date?"

"C-can we?", Chara said asked shocked, "Can we really?!", they said sound happy.

"…Yea, yea we can!", Sans said sounding very excited, "But first, I MUST CAPTURE! PREPARE YOURSELF HUMAN!, he shouted super happy and excited summoning his attacks.

"…BRING IT ON SKELETON!", Chara shouted sounding super happy and ready. Oooh dear.

*Chara easily dodges Sans's attacks*

*Sans is a little distracted about the date, but keeps attacking*

"Let's see if you could dodge…THIS!", Sans shouted summoning and throwing many blue bones.

*Chara stands still, tensing up as the blue bones past by*

*The bones through Chara, unharming them*

*Chara's soul turns blue, they are pulled to the ground*

"Ow!", Chara said getting hit by a bone after being pulled down.

"Haha, you're blue now!", Sans shouted, "Bet you didn't see that coming, MYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

*Chara is blue now, but this doesn't stop them*

*Sans continues to attack*

*Chara continues to mercy Sans*

"Alright Human, GET READY FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!", Sans shouted holding his arm out.

*Sans is having a hard time lifting his special attack, he looks over and see puppies chewing on his special attack*

What the? HEY, THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!", Sans shouted at the cute little puppies.

*Sans tryings to pull one of the puppies off*

"W-wait!", Chara said halting Sans, "They only babies, please don't pull them away", they suggested kindly.

*Sans listens to Chara, they sit by the puppies pouring*

*Chara walks over to them*

"Aww they're really cute, I think they're teething~", Chara said adoring the sweet little puppies.

"*Sigh* I guess", Sans poured placing his hands on his face.

"…Well, only a cool guy would make a special bone for puppies to chew for the first time", Chara said trying to cheer Sans help, "Aannd that guy is you!", they said winking at them.

"R-REALLY?!", Sans asked super happy with an ADORABLE FACE OMG!, "Of course I am, that is why I am sooo magnificent!", he said placing his hand on his chest sounding charming.

"Hehehe!", Chara giggled amused by them.

*Chara and Sans agree to move the puppies out of the way*

*They gently pick them up while they continue chewing on the special attack*

*They put the puppies by a tree away from harm*

*You feel so proud of them*

*They come back to the battle*

"ALRIGHT HUMAN, READY TO BE CAPTURE THIS TIME?!", San asked enthusiastically pointing at Chara.

"Yea, and I bet I can dodge ANYTHING you can throw at me!", Chara said winking and pointing back at Sans sounding too confident, oh dear.

"OH YEA!", Sans shouted taking Chara's as challenge, "Then…TAKE MY SUPER COOL ATTACK!", Sans shout smashing fist on the ground and OMG MAKING LARGE BONES RISE FROM THE GROUND CAUSING AN EARTHQUAKE COMING TO CHARA!

"Huh! AAH!", Chara shouted being mysteriously thrown into the air.

What the?! How did that happened?! Sans isn't doing thaaaaaaa- OH GOODNESS SANS'S ATTACK IS COMING RIGHT AT YOU! You tense up and closes your eyes, but when you opened your eyes…the attack didn't hurt you. Oh right, you're a ghost. You placed your hand on you face in shame. Chara was gently placed back on the ground and Sans got really tried.

"*Huff*…! H-how did you dodge that attack! *Huff*", Sans questioned struggling to get up gasping for breath, "That's…okay…I can still fight…*Huff* *Huff* Get r-ready human, for…another atta-", Sans said slowly getting up and slowly lifting his arm air-

"Oooh nooo you don't", Pa..Papyrus said appearing behind Sans then stopping.

Wha…the fog suddenly clears up and shows Papyrus holding Sans in both arms, whoa that was TOO close.

"PAPYRUS, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!", Sans shouted waving his legs and trying to push Papyrus away.

"I don't think so bro", Papyrus said calming.

"PUT…ME…DOWN!", Sans continued shouting and pushing away.

"Nah uh", Papyrus said holding Sans like a child then placing Sans's head close to his shoulder.

Papyrus pats Sans on his back until he slowly calms down then falls asleep, this is both awkward and adorable to see. This stops the battle. Papyrus walks up to Chara.

"Heya sorry about that, Sans can get _carried away sometimes_ ", Papyrus said kneeling down then heheh winking saying pun.

"Hehehehe~", Chara giggled softly handing their hand on their mouth.

"I'm going to send this guy home. Don't worry about the pups, I'll give their parents a call"

Chara nods to Papyrus with a smile on their face, Papyrus then visible leaving you and Chara alone.

You to look at puppies then you at each other, you both nod and sit by the puppies and wait for their parents to come by.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Hanging out with Papyrus

"There you are, you little rascals!", Dogaressa said picking his little puppies up with a smile.

"We were worried about you!", Dogamy said sounding relieved picking one of her puppies up.

The little puppies just barked with joy and licked their mommy and daddy's on their faces, aaawww~.

"Thanks so much little human, you're not so bad as you look", Dogaressa thanked with a smile.

"Yea, do you mind babysitting some other time?", Dogamy asked leaning to Chara a little.

"Sure, I don't mind", Chara said with a nod and a smile.

"Thank you so much!", Dogamy thanked with a big smile, "Well we got to go, see ya little human", she said walking off with Dogaressa.

"Byyye", Chara said waving to them.

Seeing the Dog family happy and reunited, fills you and Chara with happiness and DETERMINATION! With a smile on both your faces, you both walked into Waterfall.

"Frisk", Chara said walking.

"Hmm?", you said following them.

"Do you think Sans was serious about going on a date with me?"

"TOTALLY!"

"Oh Yay, I can't wait!", Chara said excitedly shaking their arm close to them.

"Can't wait for what?", someone asked.

"Huh? WWAAHH!", Chara shouted falling over after seeing Papyrus.

"Heh calm down kid, no need to _fall for me_ ", Papyrus said calmly placing his hand on his face.

"P-P-Papyrus, why are you here?! What happened to Sans?", Chara asked quickly getting up.

"Oh he's resting at home", He said calmly, "He just over worked himself too much this time"

"Oh phew, is…this your station too?", Chara asked resting their arms on the counter.

"Nah, different job", Papyrus said leaning back on his seat with his arms in his pockets.

"Different job?", Chara question tilting their head to the right, "You have two job?"

"Yup, two job means more legally-required breaks", Papyrus said with a nod, "Speaking of which, I'm going to Muffet's. Wanna join me?"

"Yea!", Chara said happily pulling themselves up from the counter.

"Alright then", Papyrus said getting up and walking out of the station with his hands still in his pockets, "Here, I know a shortcut", Papyrus said lending his hand out to Chara.

Chara takes Papyrus's hand and in an instant all three of you were wisped away and appeared in front of Muffet's Cafe, wwwhhhoooaaa you feeeell really dizzy now.

"Pretty fast shortcut hm?"

"Yyyeeeaaa", Chara said feeling dizzy then shaking their head.

"You'll get use to that", Papyrus said walking up to the glass door and opening it, "Hey everyone"

"PAPYRUS!", Dogaressa and Dogamy shouted pouncing on Papyrus.

"Whoa!", Papyrus shouted getting up pounced, "What's gotten into you guys?"

"We just want to thank you for the petting you gave us", Dogamy said happily sitting on her kneel wangling her tail.

"Yes it was very kind of you", Dogaressa said sitting with his legs crossed and his tail wangling.

"Uuuuhh…nnoo problem", Papyrus said confused rubbing his head.

Both Dogaressa and Dogamy got up and lend Papyrus a hand to help him, he kindly took the offer. All of you heard a bark and looked over to see it was Lesser Dog playing cards, Dogaressa and Dogamy waved to Papyrus then walking over to him. They're playing cards together while Greater Dog was napping, what a sleepy dog. As you and Chara continued walking in, you saw four familiar monsters sitting together as well.

"Hiya Pap~!", the plantlike monster greeted charmingly sitting next to the red bird.

"Hello there Papyrus", the bunny head monster greeted kindly sitting on the table next to the fish bird.

"Papyrus, weren't you suppose to be for breakfast a few minutes ago?", the red bird asked.

"Didn't feel like eating breakfast then, but now I feel like _lunching out_ ", Papyrus said with a wink.

All four of them, even you and Chara, laughed at the silly pun Papyrus made. Chara and Papyrus walked up to the cafe stools and sat down, to no surprise Chara sat on a whoopee cushion and got scared. Papyrus was acting innocent, Chara caught onto him and slap him of the arm then they both laughed. You couldn't help but heheh giggle, you almost tear up. Papyrus is a prankster like you Sans.

"So whatcha want", Papyrus asked.

Whoa this menu has more on it than Grillby's, and it looks…questionable.…and expensive. Spider Parfait, Spider scones, Spider Panini, and so on. Chara chooses the Spider Parfait and Papyrus liked to the sound of it.

"Hey Muffet", Papyrus called.

"Hmmm?", Muffet said turning around and walking up to her customers.

Whoa Muffet looks sooo classy in that purple suit! She's even wearing glasses like Grillby.

"We'll have two Spider Parfaits please", Papyrus said holding two fingers up.

"Hmmmmm…", Muffet poured folding all her arms with a serious look then putting her hand out to Papyrus.

"Oooh rrright, my tab hehe", Papyrus said rubbing his skull with an "Oh boy" smile, "Forgot about that"

"Hmph", Muffet poured again turning around with her arms still folded.

"Aww come on Muffet"

"…."

"Umm…I'll pay for it, the tab I mean", Chara said slowly rising their hand.

Muffet pokes her head out at Chara surprised by what she heard, Papyrus was surprise too. You on the other hand are not so sure if Chara should do that because Muffet is…expensive. Not to mention the hard work they went through to get it.

"Is this enough?", Chara asked placing ALL their money on the table.

"…This will suffice", she said taking the money after adjusting her glasses.

"You sure about that pal", Papyrus asked sounding concern.

"It's okay, I can always find more", Chara said with a smile.

"You owe 136g Papyrus", Muffet said with her lower arms behind her back, middle hands hold a calculator, and uppers hands on her waist.

"Well then, mind adding two parfaits to my tab?", Papyrus asked charmingly.

"*Sigh*", Muffet signed roller skating to the kitchen?! Wow!

"Hehehe you really helped me out there kid", Papyrus said with a smile resting his arm on the table.

"It's the least could do", Chara said with a big smile.

Papyrus and Chara are becoming very good friends now, this make you super happy. 20 minutes later, Muffet skates out with two Spider Parfaits on trays. WHOA, those don't look anything like spiders! The spiders are actually chocolate and there's a caramel spider web decorated on top of the whip cream! You're drooling just by the sight of it, so is Chara.

"Well, let's dig in", Papyrus said with a smile.

YOU WANT A BITE SOOO BADLY!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Into the Waterfall

Back in Waterfall…

"Well that was fun, we should hang out some other time", Papyrus said walking back with Chara to the Waterfall entrance.

"Yea", Chara said following them.

"Be careful in there", Papyrus said sitting down at their station.

"Thank you, see you soon", Chara said walking off and waving to them.

The echoing sounds of water falling and dripping, that's what you and Chara hear. It feels…peaceful. You both are able to take a breather as you moved forward, not before telling Chara what was behind the big waterfall. Chara found a pink tutu, you begged them to put in on! Oh…sweet…GOODNESS, THEY LOOK SOOO CUUTE~! EVEN CUTER THAN YOU WORE IT ON YOUR DATE WITH- *LONG GASP*

"Frisk…are you okay?", Chara asked concerned.

"CHARA, YOU SHOULD WEAR THAT ON YOUR DATE WITH SANS!", you said with serious excitement jumping up and down waving your arms back on forward.

"W-what?! But I'd look silly in this", Chara said feeling embarrassed.

You lean towards them holding your hand together with a really big smile, you REALLLYYY want them to wear it. They get nervous the more you lean in and then gave up and agreed to wear it, YAY!

"So do I go now?", Chara asked pulling up the tutu.

"Not yet, there one more thing you have to find"

"Wait, is this the special thing you said that was here?!"

"Yyyyea", you confess swing back and forth.

"YOU KNEW!", Chara shouted pointing to you.

"I didn't want to spoil anything, and I wanted you to look your best!", you shouted waving your arm back and forth in the air, "….Sorry", you apologized pressing your fingers together.

"…It's okay"

"Really?"

"Yea, I'm starting to realized you care about me that much"

"Awww, iiit's nothing", you said feeling bashful.

"Hehehe~, let's keep going"

"Alright!"

You're glad Chara trust you. You feel a strong connection to them, you think they think so too. They walked up to the box and started putting some stuff in it because their backpack was getting full. As they ventured on the place started to get a little darker, no surprise there. Now they had to walk across a small field of very grass that looks like seaweed, but you quickly tell Chara to stop moving just in time. You hear…a sound…sounds like someone is fighting, you looks up and saw something. Then you moved back for a better view, you show a short monster in armor. That must be…ALPHYS!

"Heeey Alphys", Papyrus said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"HA!", Alphys shouted throwing her…yikes, what appears to be a spear with the pointy side facing the same direction as the long blade kinda look a pitchfork.

"Whoa", Papyrus said easily dodging the spear, "Calm down girl, it's just me"

"Ugh Papyrus why are you here, what's your brother?", Alphy said sounding disgusted.

"Sleeping, he over worked himself fighting the human", Papyrus said lighting his cigarette.

"So…he lost", Alphys said sounding concern under her angry tone, "Looks like I have to deal with them. Where did they go?!", she said tightening her grip on her spear.

"I don't know", Papyrus shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You're a sentry for crying out loud!"

"Yea…a sentry with two jobs and a brother", Papyrus said taking out his cigarette out of from his mouth and blowing smoke.

"Rrrr whatever, go to Undyne and find out where they went"

"Aye aye captain", Papyrus said saluting before leaving.

"Okay Chara…nnniice and sslllowly walk out", you suggest to Chara.

Chara slowly nods their head and tries their best to get out of of the field without making a sound.

"Ah!", someone shouted a little sounding shocked.

Oh no this gets Alphys's attention, she quickly moves to the edge of the cliff and magically brings up another spear. She waits and listens slowly looking around the tall grass, lucky it was high enough for Chara to hide in.

"Hmmm…", Alphys said before making her spear vanish and backing away into the darkness.

Phew that was close, you wonder what made that sound. Chara made their way out on the field and heard a sound behind them. They quickly looked back and saw Monster Kid poking their little head of the field, awww~.

"Hehe s-sorry 'bout that, you bumped into me and…I got scary", Monster Kid apologized walking out the field, "But, did you see her?! She was staring right at you!", he said with excitement.

"Alphys?", Chara questioned.

"Yea, she's soo cool! I want be like her someday!", Monster Kid said with joy, "Come on, let's catch up with her!", he said running ahead of Chara.

Monster Kid ran too fast and ended up tripped on their face. They get up on their knees, but they started crying, OH NO! Chara quickly ran to them and comfort them as they cried from the pain, poor little guy.

"Try not to run so fast okay", Chara advised getting Monster Kid up.

"Sniff okay sniff, thank you", Monster Kid thanked with a tearful smile.

They walked away slowly with a smile on their face, you both hope they'll do okay.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Waterfall

"Wwwwoooww, they look like real ssstars", Chara said calmly astounded by the Wishing Room.

You looked at Chara's happy face, then you saw their eyes. Wow, the lights are reflecting in their eyes, it's sooo pretty…

"Huh? Frisk what is it?", Chara asked noticing you staring.

"I was uh, uuuhh….oh", you said nervous until you saw a monster then slowly pointed.

"Hm?…WWWAAHH!", Chara shouted when they realized Woshua was beside them.

No doubt Chara was brought into the fight. However, Woshua didn't fight Chara, they're just standing there. They then turn to look at the star like cave ceiling. Chara calms down. They then sit next Woshua, buut they didn't like them being too close so Chara gave it some space to not make them feel uncomfortable. They both watch the stars in silence…..

"So", Chara spoke up, "What's your wish?", they asked looking at them holding their legs.

"….."

"S-sorry", Chara apologized looking down.

"To see real stars….", Woshua said calmly and quietly.

"Oh really?", Chara asked looking at them again.

Woshua looked at them and nods slowly, Chara gave them a little smile.

"What's a star?", You all heard from cross where Woshua was sitting.

You all looked and saw cute little Loren with a…mustache and monocle on its eye? And they have a snail on the side of their head…huh.

"Well a star is small light in the sky", Chara explains.

"Woow, it this true?!", the snail said-wait the snail has Loren's personality?!, "Can you touch it?! Can you hurt it?!", they asked excitedly.

"N-no, I don't think you can", Chara said a little confused rubbing their head, "But you can also see it in the sky when it's not nighttime"

"YOU CAN?!" the snail asked with even more excitement, "TELL US MORE, TELL US MORE!", they begged as Loren walked and sat by Chara.

"I want to know too", Woshua said sitting next to Chara's other side.

"Uuumm uuhh, okay", Chara said nervously.

Chara started talking about the stars, then the sky, then the sun and then moon to the two monsters and snail, who got really pulled in the more Chara explained. It was like hearing someone tell a story about something magical, which it was all real. You helped them out with some answers they couldn't come up with, thank you Sans for science answers. It was soon time for them to go which made them pretty sad because they loved hearing about the sky. As the went away, you heard Chara yawn and saw their eyes struggling to stay open, you aren't surprise that they're tired. Dodging Sans, walking all the way back to Waterfall, hiding from Alphys, walking through Waterfall, figuring out the flower bridge puzzle, and tell monsters about the sky all without much rest. Yea, they're super tired.

"Chara you rest okay", You suggested, "I'll wake you up if anything bad comes this way"

"Ooo…kay…", Chara said laying on the ground and slowly falling asleep.

Good thing they're wear warm clothes to help comfort them as they sleep, but too bad they put their plush toy in the box. That's okay, the little thing would have gotten some serious damage if they continued traveling with Chara. A thought comes to your mind, your friends and family…you are starting to miss them again. This place isn't bad, but still you miss home. You hope everything is okay because you've been out for a VERY long time. You hope Toriel isn't panicking like crazy, aw no the same goes for Undyne, Alpyhs, Sans, and…PAPYRUS! You-you see the other Papyrus walking up to sleeping Chara with their hand in their pockets, they stand in front on them and look down at them. What is he going to do?

"Heh, how adorable", he said calming smiling and shrugging.

He's now walking away, but he stops…he's turning around and walking back to Chara. Uuuuh…he sitting next to Chara, now he's asleep. Great, now you got two sleepy head to watch heehehe.

An hour and couple minutes later…

*Ring ring…ring ring*

"Hhhmm", Papyrus said waking up to his cellphone.

"*Yaaaaawwwn*", Chara said waking up.

Papyrus quickly vanished while Chara was slowly waking up, this makes you wonder why Papyrus would even bother doing that act. It didn't take you long to realize two really good reasons: Stopping monsters and Alpyhs from getting them. That and he just saw a prefect opportunity to nap, heeheehee man he's predictable. You have this feeling that Papyrus is becoming a brother to Chara, unlike Sans who is like your uncle hehehhee~.

"…Did my phone ring?", Chara asked taking out their phone and rubbing their eyes.

"Nah, that was Papyrus", You said.

"What?!", Chara said in shock.

"He mostly fell asleep", you said slowing waving your hand.

Chara calmed downs when they heard that and just smiled, they almost let out a giggle. They got their stuff together and continued walking forward. Something they were shocked about was what happened in the past between monsters and humans, but you know it all to well. The complete cruelty of what they went through that still makes you sad today, what's even more sad is that was that the same tragedy has happened here too. You can see the look of sadness on Chara's face as they continued reading about the monster's history all the way to the end.

"Haven't you already read it Chara?"

"No", Chara said shaking their head, "The other you said it was pointless knowing it because they would be gone", they said looking at the illustration.

"…So, what are you going to do then?", You asked looking at Chara.

"….I don't know yet"

"That's okay, you'll figure out even if it takes a while", You said cheering them up.

Chara gave you a smile and a nod, you gave them a thumbs up and a big smile feeling confident with them. You both moved on from one side of the…river you think, and on to the other side thanks to the little boat near the bridge. Wait, it is getting dark here…oooooh noooo

"AAAH!", Chara shouted almost getting strike by Alpyhs's spear.

SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Fun Times

"AAAH! AHAHAHA AAAAAH!", Chara screamed in fear running from Alphys' attacks.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WIMP!", Alphys shouted chasing Chara.

"Almost there, almost there, Chara is almost there! They hid once more into the tall grass field and waited. Keep calm Chara, keep calm you kept telling them, they ran so much they're having a tough time controlling their breathing. Oooh man Alphys is getting closer, they're short to see someone through the grass. Please don't find them, please don't find them, please don't find them!

"I got you now WIMP!", Alphys shouted grabbing onto something.

"It was quiet for a moment, me and Chara waited for a Alphys to make a sound. Our hearts were beating like mad crazy!

"Oh, sorry kid", Alphys apologized, "Now where'd that little wimp go! "You're not getting away from me you-!", Alphys shouted looking for Chara judging by the ruffling sound of grass then was stopped by the sound of her phone.

"She took the call, to both of your surprise it was Undyne who called. Alphys started to have bad reception in the grass so she moved out of the feild to talk to Undyne. This is Chara's chance to escape and they were waaay ahead of you because they crawled straight out of there smoothly, then quickly and quietly walked out of that area. That was way WAAAY too close! Chara got some scratches from Alphys' spear fall, but they're still alive and kicking.

"PFFT PFFT, is she always like this?!", Chara asked you while breathing.

"Ooooh yea, is she", you said.

"*Rough Sigh*...Yikes, what's that?", Chara said getting scared by a sound.

"H-hey there", Monster Kid said walking up to Chara, "You look tired, you okay?"

"Yea yea, just...startled that's all", Chara said with a pleasing smile.

"That's good, OH hey did you see that?!", Monster Kid said getting excited, "Alpyhs touched my face! I can't wait to tell my parents about this, that was soo amazing! If you were standing just a little to the left she could have got you!"

"Yyyyeeeaaa", Chara said not to thrilled.

"Let's keep going, I bet she's going to do something really cool!", Monster Kid said running off oh no!, "OW!...*Sniff* I'm okay...I'm...okay", they said after falling on their face.

Chara immediately ran to them and comfort them again. They didn't make them feel small, Chara kept saying Monster Kid will get better and better the more they learn from their mistakes. Monster Kid then gives Chara a happy, tearful smile. They thanked Chara for being a good friend and then walked off to find Alphys again, you and Chara watch them walk away with smiles on your faces. Hmm? Oh another save point, wow what luck!

*Knowing one day Monster Kid will get better and better, fills Chara with DETERMINATION!*

Now it's to the next area! Oh you know this part, Sans- you mean Papyrus should be here with theee uumm...you don't see a telescope.

"Heeey kiddo", you heard Papyrus say from not too far away.

"Hey there Papyrus, what's up?", Chara said.

"That is", Papyrus said pointing up.

"Oh, OH I GET IT hahahah!" Chara said laughing.

"Wanna get a better view?", Papyrus asked handing Chara a pair of binoculars.

Chara gladly took the binoculars to see the stars better, you looked at Papyrus and saw him trying to hold back his laugh. Oooh boy, you wonder what Chara's face is going to look like when they take off those binoculars. They took the binoculars, let's see wwwwhhaahahahah ahahahaha ahahha!

"That's awesome, it's almost like I could touch them", Chara hehehe said looking amazed trying off the binoculars, "Hmm? Papyrus, what's so funny?"

Papyrus shook his head with a smile and turned around, you both can hear him giggling while Chara was still confused. You pointed out the hahaha circles around Chara's eyes, when they touched their face and look at their fingers they were in shook.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!", HAHAHA Chara shouted, "GET BACK HERE YOU FUNNY BONES, I'M GONNA GET YA!", Chara shouted chasing Papyrus.

AHAHAHAHA HAHAHA! Chara kept trying to catch Papyrus, but he kept dodging and teleporting around the place. Chara soon got tired from all the running and jumping around then Papyrus teleported right beside them. He asked if Chara was okay, but they made a special attack that didn't work. Papyrus teleported again and Chara was on the ground.

"You give up yet?", Papyrus asked kneeling down.

"NNNEEVVERRR uuuuugh", Chara said sounding tired.

"Hehehe, wanna go get some nice cream?", Papyrus asked pointing with his thumb behind him.

"YEA, I'D LOVE SOME!", Chara said getting up from the ground.

The two of them walked into the area where burgerpants was waiting for more customers, he was really happy to see his two favorite customers. Burgerpants then introduced Chara to the stamp card, if they fill all four boxes they get two free nice cream. However, Papyrus took a stamp filled card from the box and gave it to Burgerpants. Wait how long was that card in that box? Eh, doesn't matter they have nice cream now. And they enjoyed their nice cream for the while.

"Hey did you planned that binoculars prank just then or while ago?", Chara asked eating nice cream.

"Right when I saw you", Papyrus said with a smile.

"Oh nice"

"...Hahahaha!", they both laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: More Waterfall

"Are you sure it's here Frisk?", Chara asked you while looking through the small grass field, "Wait, I found something!"

Chara pulled out some ballet slippers from the field. You asked them to put the slippers on, Chara asked why. You just wanted to see how they'll look on them when they go on their date with Sans that's all.

"Frisk you're rrreally into the idea of Sans and I dating, wwwhyy?", Chara questioned raising their eyebrow.

"I just want to make sure you're well dressed for the date, and have Sans think you're cool wearing them"

"…You do know Sans and I are just friends, and that this should be my choice right?", Chara asked putting their wrist on their waist.

"Y-you're right, I'm really sorry I got carried away", You apologized feeling bad.

"No you didn't, Sans was the one who got carried away remember"

"?….OOOOH! AHAHAHAHA!"

AW MAN Chara is getting better at making jokes, both their Papyrus and your Sans will be very proud. Man you miss him, like A LOT! *sigh*

"Is something wrong Frisk, you're spacing out", Chara asked.

"I'm fine, I just have some stuff on my mine"

Chara gave you a concerned look then shrugged it off taking your word for it. They put the slippers in their backpack for safety, smart. Walking through this Waterfall doesn't feel different from yours. Same colors, same feel. Chara paused to look at the light blue water, they looked curious about it. Putting their hand in the water, Chara watched as the water ripples moving around. You both were getting a kick out of it. *Ring ring*

"Huh, I wonder who that is?", Chara said taking their hand out the water the getting their cellphone, "Hello?"

"Hello, This is Sans!", you heard him shout from the phone.

"Sans?! How did you get this number?"

"It's simple really, I dialed every number until I got yours!"

"…Wwwow", Chara said calmly surprised.

Yea you're still surprised, how lucky do you have to be to get the right number in such a short time? As a matter of fact, what time is it? You never figured it out and you never cared, of course. There's too much going on to focus on that.

"Okay, bye and thank you", Chara said hanging up the phone.

"What did he call you for?", you asked turning around.

"He was giving advice on how to hide from Alphys"

"Oh that's good"

"He said to wear different clothes to catch her off guard"

…Well that's not going to work, you both know that. For two reasons: Alphys is smarter than she looks, aaaaannnd she already saw Chara. So that plan ain't workin' no time soon, and no doubt Chara didn't have the heart to tell him that. What the- Chara was brought into a fight! But by who?! Oh wow, it Shyren.

*Shyren twirls in*

*You and Chara are surprised by her entrance, Chara is kinda confused*

*Chara does a simple pose*

"What, a posing contest?! Alright, check this out! ;3"

*Shyren poses with more glamour, sparkle show up around her*

*Chara puts their hand on their hips, flips hair, then winks*

"Beautiful! But, I will NOT lose! ;3"

*Shyren poses with even more glamour, a spotlight shines over her*

*Chara does a dramatic pose, then finally a lovely ballet pose filled with glamour*

"*LONG GASP*…..Well, how about this!"

*Shyren posed with sooo much glamour, she posed herself out the room!*

*Shyren disappeared and Chara won!*

"Umm…she going to be okay?", Chara asked very concerned.

"Yea she'll be fine, she does that…thing she does?", you said with a shrug.

"Ooookaaayy", Chara said walking away still concerned.

You don't blame them and you don't know where she could be, but she's fine…yea she's fine.

Anyway right in the next area, what will happen here? Suddenly you and Chara see a big feather fall and gently land on the water, then you see another one. Wait, a feather with this color can only mean-*SPLASH* WHOA! Out of nowhere, something hit the water so hard large amounts of water splashed onto the ground. You braced yourself for the splash, but again…you're a ghost. Whhyyy, do you keep forgetting that?!

"Hi there, saw you walkin' in here!", said the-HOLY COW! You ah mean the duck, the large duck.

"…..! WHOA, YOU'RE HUGE!", Chara shouted in shock.

"Aw thanks! My name's Duck, Duck y'know *quack*", they introduce placing their wing on their chest.

"Hi, I'm Chara"

"Chara huh, you visiting Waterfall?"

"Yea, I like it here", Chara said with a smile.

"Y'know iiit *quake*", duck said with a wink, "I'm lovin' it here, it's like my number one favorite!"

"I hear ya"

"Hey, wanna walk the walk and talk the talk with me?"

"Sure….aarre you going to get out of the water?"

"Nah, the water's nice *quack*"

"Okay then how about I walk the walk while you swim the swim?"

"*QUACK* WHY DIDN'T I THINK THAT?!", they shouted with their wings in the air hahah.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Hope within a song

"And that's why I want to be in the music business, you think I'll make it there?", Duck asked Chara.

"Definitely, you've got good music skills", Chara complimented, "Have you thought of a name?"

"Eeeh not yet…*quack*", Duck said rubbing their head.

"That's cool, you'll get their"

"Y'know it! Oh, *quack* we've reached the end"

"We've been at the end Duck"

"Whaaaat, we have?! Well *quack*, we've really talked that talk!"

"Hahaha, good luck Duck!", Chara said lightly waving.

"See ya and have a great time, in Waterfallllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!", Duck said flying away.

It was pretty far, but you can see Duck fly back a HHHUGE nest. Chara walks into the next area.

"Y'know what Frisk, Duck was really cool", Chara said walking and smiling.

"Hahaha, yea they were", you agreed smiling.

"Huh? Frisk look around there", Chara said noticing something and pointing to it.

You look to see what they saw…why it's Aaron, in a corner? It took you a little while to realize Aaron and Shyren are swapped up, aaaw how cute.

"Frisk, I don't know what to do with this one", Chara whispered to you sounding nervous, "The only I did was…kill them", they said more quietly then looking around.

"It's okay Chara, you have to sing with them"

"Sing? I don't think I've sung before and I don't know a lot of songs", Chara whispered.

"I got you on the song part, and give the singing a whirl", you said winking.

Chara trust you then walking a little close, but not too close, to Aaron. You begin singing a song you've heard while you were in the Underground. Thanks to some friends of yours they upgraded the song, now it's a big hit heheh~! And you just remembered to tell Chara to dodge the singing notes if they appear, phew close one.

*First you have Chara hum the music part of the song*

*Aaron hears the song and hums to it a little and quietly*

*You tell Chara to keep humming*

*Aaron seems more comfortable singing along*

*Now Chara shyly tries singing the song you're singing*

*Chara continues humming the song with a little more confidence*

*Chara keeps singing, they start swinging side to side*

*Monsters are being drawn to the music*

*Aarons begins to a put his all into the music part, he sings it in Opera*

*Chara feels inspired and motivated by both you and Aaron singing, they put heart and soul into singing*

*Suddenly a concert was made, the crowd is moved by Chara and Aaron's singing*

*Chara and Aaron have reached the end of their song, they end it softly*

Chara and Aaron realized the crowd cheering for them, they loved the entire performance sooo much. Aaron is crying tears of joy, they can hardly hold it back. Chara holds Aaron's hand and bows, Aaron bows with them and a tearful proud face. The crowd throws…uuuh seeds? Good thing they weren't harmful. You notice someone at the very back of the crowd, you…you can't quite see from where you're at. You literally went through the crowd to see who it was…what the, Papyrus? Man you are seeing this guy everywhere, not the same with your Sans, you mean A LOT more. What gives? After Papyrus finished clapping they looked down.

" OH…MY…GOODNESS…FFLLOWEY?!", YOU ARE SO SHOCKED RIGHT NOW!

It's Flowey, with Temmie's personality. Yes you know you were going to see this, BUT IT'S STILL SURPRISING! Papyrus kneels down to Flowey and gives them a small bag, they were super happy and shook the bad with its leaf hands.

"There's your fair share little _bud"_ , Papyrus said, "Your Flowey seeds were rrreally handy"

They gave Papyrus a big, happy smile then went into the ground with the bag. Papyrus looked back to see Chara and Aaron then teleported away. The crowd began to go home little by little until it was just Chara and Aaron. Aaron thanked Chara for getting their passion for music back then said they will continue to sing so they could bring back others passion. Chara gave them a big smile then hugs.

"Go and give the monsters hope Aaron, I believe you can do it", Chara said after hugging them.

There were no other words, just more hugging.

*Seeing Aaron full of hope, fills you and Chara with DETERMINATION and happiness!*


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Strong Bond and a Weary Heart

Later in the next area…

"Hey, Kid over here!", Chara said waving and walking to Monster Kid.

"*Gasp* Chara!", Monster kid said happily.

"Whatcha doing here?"

"I was looking for Alphys, buut I was drawn to this", Monster kid said looking at the old statue.

"Oh the statue?"

"Nah uh", Monster Kid said then walked closer to the statue, "That", they said leaning close to it.

Chara walked up to the statue to see what Monster Kid was talking about, oh they were talking about the music box.

"Is there a chance you could pull it out?", Monster Kid asked looking at Chara.

"I'll see what I can do", Chara said shrugging.

Chara gives the box a gentle pull, then a regular pull, then tried to pull it out with all their might. But it didn't budge.

"Sorry Kid, it's rrreeaally stuck there", Chara said relaxing their hands.

"That's okay, I asked"

"Oh no it's fine"

"Well…I'm going to move on, hey want to walk with me?"

"Okay!", Chara said happily.

When you see Monster Kid and Chara together like that, it reminds you of Asriel. But they're Flowey yet again, you… wonder how they're doing. You know they can't feel compassion, but you still wonder…are they worried about you? Do they miss you? Are they sad? Are they…no, no they're never alone! Your Papyrus will ALWAYS keep them company, and Toriel and Asgore and…Alphys…..n-no…you have to…stay strong. This is…no time to cry, you wipe the little tears from your eyes. When you came back to your sense, Chara and Monster Kid were…gone…..you should go and catch up with them. *Gasp*…What…what is this feeling? It-it feels like some is behind you…you're scared, but you slowly looked behind you…nothing was there. *SIGH* that was…close, you were really scared for a moment. It felt like…deja vu. The moment and place was different, but the feeling and atmosphere was the same. What… was that? You looked up and saw Chara and Monster Kid walking back with an umbrella.

"So what were you going to do?", Monster Kid asked.

"Hang on…just…need to put it…in, HERE!", Chara said finally able to put the umbrella up.

And just like that, the music box begin to play as the rain drop fall over the umbrella. It's playing the same song from your world. It makes you smile. Some things never change you guess.

"Wow, that melody is pretty", Monster Kid said with a smile.

"Mmmhm", Chara said with a smile.

They looked at the statue for a little while and hummed to the melody, they're having fun. It makes you happy…and sad. They both get up and walked side by side into the rainy part of Waterfall, you follow in silence.

"You think it's okay to take another umbrella?", Monster Kid asked concerned.

"Of course, and besides, the other one was like a gift for the statue", Chara said taking out another umbrella then looking at Monster Kid.

"Oooh yea I understand, it really needed one", Monster Kid agreed with a smile, "You're smart Chara", they complimented.

Chara turned away and blushed with a shy smile on their face and a giggle, cuuute. The two of them proceed on again side by side, this time under the umbrella. No need being under there, you can't even get wet. Monster Kid kept talking about how cool Alphas was, while Chara smiled and nodded holding back the fact they were her enemy. This sure does bring back memories…-! There's that…feeling, you looked behind hide you again. There's still nothing, you…decide to walk beside Chara…to feel a little safety. Chara looks at you and gives a questionable look, you smile hiding your fear. Suddenly Chara and Monster Kid stop in place and looked up, they're in front of the small cliff. You know, you wondered why you couldn't just climb up there because it's not that tall and there were rocks that could support you. When you took a look and found out why, these rocks are so soaked you could easily slip off and hurt yourself. And just like that, Monster Kid suggested on Chara to climb using their head. However, Chara wasn't okay with the idea seeing how they've already have enough bruises. Monster Kid insist saying they'll be okay, they had a confident look on their face that Chara couldn't say no to. So before they began climbing, Chara kindly wiped off the dirt from their shoes using the rain. How kind. They put the umbrella up then climbed up on Monster Kid trying their best not to hurt them, Chara made it to the top.

"Are you okay Kid?", Chara asked looking down.

"Yea I'm fine!", Monster Kid said with a happy smile on their face, "And don't worry about me, I ALWAYS find way! Catch ya later!", they said running off.

Oh no, not aga-! *Gasp* They stopped themselves from falling by using there foot!

"Chara did you see that?! I did it, I did it!", Monster Kid shouted happily jumping.

Aaww they're so happy. They fasted walked out of the place soon after, Chara watched with a big smile on their face before leaving. Oh sweet another save point for Chara for, aaand it's between more Monster history. This made Chara sad again, you understand. Nothing else to say there, *sigh*….wait…where are the two of you again?

"YIKE!", Chara shouted in frightened by-oh no.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME WIMP!", Alphys shout from under the bridge.

"SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT!", Chara shouted running and dodging Alphys' upper cuts….Why did you say that?

Oooh nooo, they're at the edge! The both of you heard Alphys' heavy metal foot steps getting closer, and it sounds ANGRY!

"GOT YOU NOW WIMP!", Alphys shouted holding two spears in her hands, "RRRRAAAGGHH!", she shouted jumping and attacking from above.

"AAH! Huh?!", Chara shouted dodging the attack then noticed the bridge cracking, "No, no, nooo!", Chara shouted running off the breaking edge!

You ran with them because you don't want to know what happens if you fall with it! You managed to get off, but Chara *gasp*! As the bridge fell out, Chara jumped and caught the broke bridge! They're trying to pull themselves up, but Alphys-

"You're soul is ours now human, no where to run", Alphys said approaching Chara!

"CHARA LET GO!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU HAVE TO LET GO NOW!"

"BUT I DON'T-"

"THERE'S NO TIME, DO IT!"

"…*let's go of the edge*"

"NNNOOO!", Alphy shouted as they watched Chara falling into the abyss.

You mustered up your bravery and held back your fear to jump down. Please, please let Chara be okay.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: First Dead

….*Beep*….*Beep*…*Beep*…What's that… sound?

"…..Frisk?"

Wha?

"Frisk…Frisk….FRISK!"

"*GASP* CHARA!"

"There you are, I was so worried about you!", Chara said walking towards you.

Oh wow, how long were you out? How were you unconscious? You just remember falling, then suddenly everything went black. You looked down and found yourself in the water, how did you not land in the flowers? Looking at the little flower space, you see why you didn't land there. Anyway it's time to keep going, Chara agree feeling little happy. The two of you are in the dump, nothing is different at first glance. Oh look another save point….why do you suddenly have a bad feeling about something. It's not the same bad feeling from before, it's something different. You'd really like to know why and at the same time, you really don't. You hate to say this, but the way to find out is to keep moving ahead. Into next area where the dummy waits is where you are and there are a few changes that catch you interest. The bicycle is a unicycle with a heheh steering wheel and bell? That doesn't make sense, haha! Chara rings the bell, it sounds like cute birds chirping. Next was the desktop computer, Chara press a button and out popped a cd. It says: "The Twin Sword Samurai: A Journey of Fate". Hmmm…could this belong to Alph- YOU MEAN UNDYNE! Ugh you forgot again, HAHA!

"You okay Frisk?", Chara asked raising their eyebrow.

"Hahah yea, I keep forgetting how different things are here", you said shrugging with a smile.

"Oh right you're world is the opposite of mine, what there wasn't a cd in the your desktop?"

"…..heheheh"

"What?"

"No Chara there wasn't a cd in my desktop, but there's one in yours", You said with a big smile.

"….OOOOOOHHH HAHAHAHAH!", Chara laughed trying on hold themselves up, "Hahahahhaa, man that was good!"

"It so was!", You said place your hand on your knees while looking at Chara.

"Oh I'm starting to run out of room", Chara said looking in their backpack.

You told them to leave it, they'll come back for it later. Chara place the cd place in the desktop for safety and moved onto the next thing, which was the cooler. It contained three astronaut food packs, Chara took them and looked for an expiration date. Well what are the odds, it won't until three more days. What luck! The three items filled Chara's backpack, they have no more room. And lastly the was the dvd case, it was empty. It reads: "How to get a date: The Do's and Don't of dating". Too bad it's empty, oh well. Now ontooo…the…dummy…the bad feeling is back, oh no. Chara walks up to it and stares at it, then they give it a smile.

"Hello there heheh~", Chara said happily.

"…."

"Okay then, bye bye", Chara said walking away.

"What was that about?", you asked confused.

"I couldn't help but- AH!"

"Well isn't that just rude, we'd JUST met and you're leaving ready", said the dummy that appear in front of Chara.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, really I am!", Chara apologized scarily.

"You are as rude as what my cousin described"

"C-cousin?"

"The one from the Ruins"

"THAT'S YOUR COUSIN?!"

"How rude, needlessly shouted in the place like this"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'll have to teach you some manners"

Chara was brought into the fight, this is all a BIG misunderstanding. Their name is Calm Dummy? Well that make sense here, so what's going to happen.

"Chara tries talking the calm dummy …they don't feel like starting a conversation, no one is happy with this*

"Rude, rude, and very much rude", the calm dummy calmly mad, "My friends and I will show you some respect!"

*Other dummies show up and start throwing magic cotton at Chara*

*Chara dodges them*

*This goes on for 30 minutes, the dummies begin to get tired*

"Dummies, dummies, dummies", the calm dummy called, "There's no need to over work yourselves, take a break I'll handle this"

*The dummies listen to them and leave*

"Relaying on friends was good, but now I'll use my true powers"

*The Calm Dummy is getting cotton all over the- AAH!*

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!", you shouted getting covered in magic cotton!

"F-Frisk?! *GASP*!"

*BOOM!*

Wha-What happened?! Chara? CHARA?! Oh no, they were killed! You mean to-huh?!

Before you knew it, you and Chara were back at the save point.

"Chara!"

"Frisk!"

"ARE YOU OKAY?!", you both shouted at the same time, "….I'm okay, I mean!"

"D-d-d Stop! Stop, stop, stop!", you said crossing your arms back and forth, "You talk first, then I'll talk", you said pointing at Chara and then yourself.

Chara was nervous , but agreed and explained they heard you shouting. When they turned to the dummy they were hit by all the missiles. Oh no, it's all your fault! You explained you were getting buried by the dummy's cotton, you apologized feeling awful about what happened! You feel really REALLY awful!

"Frisk it's okay, we both made a mistake", Chara said, "But it's okay, as long as this save point is here I'll be fine"

"Right…you're right", you said calming down.

"…Thanks for caring for me again Frisk, you're a really good friend", Chara said with a warm smile.

"Heheh…hehe…*Sniff*"

"…Frisk"

"Yes?"

"When I'm done with a dummy, do you want to talk?", they asked, "You look like you have something weighing you down"

"That…sounds about right, okay"

Chara tried to give you a pat on the back, but…yea…ghost. You both should get going.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Calm, Clamer, and even Calmer

Chara walks up to the Calm Dummy again, this time starting a polite convention.

"Hello there, my name is Chara", Chara introduced kindly, "What's your name?"

"…."

"I'm…for disturbing you", Chara said sadly looking down.

"No, no, no, it's quite fine", The Calm Dummy responded, "I've just forgot my own name that's all"

"Oh I'm so sorry about that, I hope you remember it"

"Why thank you very much, you know you're much more nicer than how my cousin described you", the Calm Dummy said, "He's said you and another monster was very rude, but it turns out you're more polite"

Chara explained what happened at that the Ruins. Again a misunderstanding, but Chara apologized on both Asgore's and their be have. The Calm Dummy was amazed by their manners and how much of a proper person they were. Then they said if they had a hat, they would tip off to them. Chara thanks them with a big proud smile.

"Oooh my", you both heard a familiar voice say.

You all turn to see *gasp* Mettaton!

"Mettaton, so good to see you today", the Calm Dummy said happily.

"Hello deary, and you. It's good to see you again", Mettaton said quietly, calmly, and happily.

"Have you two met?", The Calm Dummy asked.

Mettaton tells the dummy about how nice Chara has been to them in the Ruins, how they cheered them up with their smile and how they complimented their hat. The Calm Dummy is now very grateful to Chara now, Chara is blushing. D'aaww~.

"If…it's not too much, you could show up at my house to…hang out?", Mettaton asked shyly putting their hands together, "You don't have to if you…don't want to…not forcing you, I mean umm…I…I should! Oooh dear!", they said nervously and blushing while putting their hands on their eyes then flying away.

"Aaaw", Chara said sadly.

"Poor thing, they've been so shy ever since Napstablook left"

"Huh, Napstablook?"

"Yes they left to become famous, they haven't visit since", the Calm Dummy with their eyes closed, "How very, very, very rude of them"

"Mmmm *gasp* I have an idea! How about we invite Mettaton together?", Chara said sounding excited.

"That's wonderful, however, I am not properly dressed for visits"

Chara takes a moment to think then snaps their fingers and tells the dummy to meet outside Mettatons house. They are confuse, but agreed to it. Chara runs to the next area leading to maybe Gerson's shop and stops in front of the box, you'd almost forgot it due to all the stuff that happened. Chara starts putting the stuff they had into the box again. Oops, they forgot the cd. You'll remind them later. You see Chara take out the old red ribbon from the ruins, you wonder what they're going to do with it? Now they're walking in the shop, oh boy.

"Welcome to my shop, I have some things for sale", Gerson?

He's still here? Then…who is he swapped up with? You examine him. His outfit has the same clothes, buuut…Chinese styled. His other eye is open, his beard is pretty short, and his is hat…Chinese styled too. Gerson is A LOT calmer and has both arms behind his back. You haven't the slightest clue on whose personality this is, you can't believe it. Who could you possibly miss in your underground? You remember all the monsters in your Underground, everyone and everything. Maybe this Gerson is just different? Maybe? Oh, you see Chara purchasing three ki teas and the cloudy glasses.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day", Chara thanked then walked out his shop.

"Take care, child", Gerson said kindly waving.

What a sweet turtle, just kinda like your Gerson. Oh boy, better catch up with Chara 'cause they are in a huuurry. They made it to Mettaton's house where the Calm Dummy was waiting patiently, they see Chara quickly walk up to them. Chara is now taking out the ribbon and ties it around their neck making it into a bow. Oooh, they made a BOWTIE. Gosh where are some drums when you need it. Now they put the glasses on their eyes, the dummy was super surprised about how much they could now. Awww~. Oh it's time to visit Mettaton, yay!

"H-hello?", Mettaton said shyly peaking out the door, "Ah, you really came! Wa-wa-wait a minute, I-I-I have to straighten up the place!", they shouted closing the door and cleaning.

Wwwwow. You all can hear a whole lot of stuff crashing in there, you are not going to see what's going on in there.

"You…can come in now", Mettaton said slowly opening the door, "Wa-wait! Your…shoes, please", they said stopping Chara and pointing their shoes.

Chara kindly took their boots, and socks, and pants because they pretty soaked from the dump. Goood thing they were still wearing their shorts. When they walked inside the house they were suuuper surprised, but you were glad that it wasn't like your Napstablook's house. Still the same. Mettaton looks very nervous, they keep poking their hand back and forth. Then they turned around and noticed the Calm Dummy was dressed. Mettaton was astounded and the dummy was pleased.

"I brought ki tea and some astronaut food packs, you guys want some?", Chara asked.

"Oooh, that sounds lovely, just give me a moment", Mettaton said flying up through the ceiling.

"I do say little human, I am grateful for the things you've done for us", the calm dummy said happily.

"I'm happy to help", Chara said with a big smile.

"I'm baaack~!", Mettaton said cheerfully, "I brought a blanket for Calm calm here so we could all lay down and feel like nothing, then we could do each others make-up, and sing songs, and and watch some tv!"

"I would love to do that Mettaton", the Calm Dummy said happily.

"Yea, it sounds like lot of fun!", Chara said jumping excitedly.

"Okay~!", Mettaton said cheerily beaming with joy.

Awww, it's like a slumber party~!

"Oh there's one more person here", Chara pointed out.

"Hmm, who?", Mettaton asked.

"My friend Frisk!", Chara introduced, "They're my imaginary friend, can they join to?", Chara asked kindly putting hand together.

"Yes, darling! The more the merrier~!", Mettaton said happily twirling around.

"Yes, I would like to know more about this Frisk character", the Calm Dummy said politely.

Chara looking at you, they give you a big smile, a wink, and a thumbs up.

"Chara, you're the best!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: First a talk, then a Flower

2 hours later…

"And that's the story of how Queen Toriel and King Asgore broke up", Gerson said calmly with his eyes closed.

"That's awful", Chara said sadly with a sandwich in their hand.

"Indeed, they were known to be the sweetest couple to shine in this Underground", Gerson said looking at the cave ceiling in his shop, "I miss it so"

"There still could be a chance that they'll get together again, right?", Chara said sounding hopeful.

"Mmm I don't know, the Queen can be really strict when she's serious", Gerson said getting up, "I hope she can forgive herself", he said under his breath and putting his arms behind his shell.

"What?", Chara asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just speaking to myself that's all", Gerson said turning around and smiling.

"Oookay", Chara said before biting their sandwich.

"Well I'm glad you told me how the King was doing, I was afraid he'd be alone in those Ruins", Gerson said facing Chara still having his arms behind him.

"Oh he's got plenty of friends, and he's super nice", Chara said joyfully after finishing their sandwich.

"Yea that sounds like him". Gerson said picking up the dishes, "Anyway, thank you for the company Chara", he thanked with a warm smile.

"You're welcome", Chara said smiling, "Do you need help?", they asked getting up.

"No need, I'm sure you have something important to do", Gerson said walking to the kitchen.

Chara looks at you and remembers what they had to do, you don't think that's what he had in mind.

"Oh right, well byyye", Chara said walking off.

"Good luck Chara, I hope we meet again", Gerson said gently waving.

Chara continues walking through the Underground, next time making sure they walk beside you.

"So Frisk, are you ready to talk?", Chara asked nervously, "You don't have if you don't-"

"No…I'm ready", you said then breathing, "….I'm…I'm really homesick"

"…."

Chara is pretty speechless, they're just standing there and rubbing their head. You don't say anything else. It's…tough not to think of home now.

"Frisk, can you tell me what your world is like?", Chara asked looking at you.

You didn't expect them to say that, but you gladly told them. About how they act, how they talk, and even what they wore. Chara laughed at how different your monsters were, you laughed too because you think the same. You told them that your Asriel was a flower instead of aaa….um…

"Toy?", Chara filled in.

"What, Temmie's a toy?", you asked a little shocked.

Chara nods their head. Okay you really didn't see that coming like at lot, you are a little…actually you're just mind blown.

"Hahaha, they are your family now?", Chara asked stopping in the dark area with glowing mushrooms.

"Yea and they're awesome!"

"Cool, the monsters here can be my family too?!", Chara asked excited.

"Yea if you want", you said with a smile.

"Hehehe yay, it'll be great to have a family kinda like yours!", Chara said bouncing with excitement.

"!…Yyyooouuu, don't have a family?", you asked nervously and confused.

"I…", Chara said before shaking their head and looking down.

"So did I, or well…you know", you said tilting your head back and forth with hands up.

"YOU WERE AN ORPHAN?!", Chara shouted really shocked.

You nod smiling. Orphan

"Oh my gosh…WE ARE SO ALIKE!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?!"

We were so happy and excited about how similar we were we started matching the things we do. We both love exploring, we both love making new friends, and we even love mixing lemonade and orange juice together! How cool is that! Okay now you are feeling so much better. And you what, you can't wait to see more of this Underground. You are pumped, you are ready! And so is Chara! Let's do this- OH SHOOT FLOWEY!

*Special enemy Flowey appears here to defeat Chara*

"Aaaawwww~!", the two of you said adoring the flower.

"You're a human, I found a human!", Flowey said waving their leaves in the air with excitement, "I'm gonna capture you!"

Aaaawww you can't take it, it's so cute~! Chara is thinking the same thi-

"AAH!", Chara shouted after getting grabbed by huge vines from the ground.

"I caught you~!", Flowey shouted happily.

"Oh okay, okay you caught me. C-can you put me down now?", Chara asked super nervously.

"No~!"

"What?!", you both shouted.

"I'm taking you with me~!", Flowey said cheerfully placing their leaves of their face.

"Aaaaaahh w-w-w-wait, please wait! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"

"To my village~!", Flowey said dragging Chara!

OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO! WHAT ARE YOU GOING DO?! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! NO NO NO, NOT AGAIN! THINK, THINK, THINK! Okay calm down, Flowey has your Temmie's personality. They're nice, yea really really nice! They-they won't hurt them, yea. Yyyy-WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Flowey side up

"Hi everyflowey, I'm baaack~!", Flowey said cheerfully still holding on Chara, "I brought a hhhuuumaaan~!, they shouted showing Chara to them.

"A HUMAAAAAAAAAAN!", All the Floweys shouted moving toward.

"OOOOH NOOO!", Chara said bracing for the attacks!.

"Look how cute they are!", one of the Floweys say happily.

Wait what?

"Awww look at their cute little hands~!", one of the Floweys said holding Chara's hand.

"Their hand is sooo light~!", one of the Floweys said playing with Chara's hair.

"Their eyes look cherry berries~!", One of the Flowey said pointing at Chara's eye.

"So soooft~!", one of the Flowey shouted hugging Chara.

All…of these Floweys…are just attacking Chara….with cuteness! You just watch, you just watch.

"Okay, okay breathing space! Breathing space!", Chara shouted under the Flowey ambush waving their arm back and forth, "*Long gasp*", they breathed after the Floweys gave them space.

The Floweys make way for another Flowey moving in front of Chara, they're wearing a pretty bow around their neck.

"Welcome human, to Floweeeey Village~!", the Flowey shouted waving their leaves back and forth with joy and excitement.

"Aaaawww, hello~", Chara greeted happily leaning their hand to Flowey.

"Please to meet you little human, I am Flowey", Flowey greeted respectfully with a smile, "And that's Flowey, and that's Flowey, and that's Flowey, and that's-"

"Flowey?", Chara filled in.

"No, Tom"

"Oh! S-sorry hehe", Chara apologized with a giggle and rubbing the cheek.

"That's okay!", Tom said from the back.

"So are you here the celebrate?", the bow Flowey asked.

"Celebrate what?"

"Why it's our festival of festivals", the bow Flowey said putting their leaves on their stem, "The Flowey Powey Festival", they said turning around putting their leaves in the air.

You and Chara see what they turned to and see around of things there. Wow this place is like Asgore's home, filled with plant life all the way up the wall. There's a Flowey Statue decorated with flowers, it's at the far end of the village with ribbons and other decorations surrounding it. Wwwow, look at this mosaic on the wall! It's made of colorful rocks, it shows a Flowey looking up in the sky and waving to a dragon. Sooo cool, Chara gets up and noticed it too.

"Well there is no time to wait, the festival must begin!", the bow Flowey said turning to Chara, "Join us human, you will be our special guest~!"

"Really?! I would love that!", Chara agreed cheerfully clapping.

The Floweys were overjoyed when Chara agreed to join them, they all moved to where the statue. You and Chara are really excited about what's going to happen, oh boy oh boy!

"Welcome everyflowey, to the Flowey Powey Festival~!", the bow Flowey announced happily putting the leaves in the air.

"YYYAAAAYYY~!", all the Floweys cheered.

"Today we have very special guest, A HUMAN~!", the bow Flowey introduced with a big smile.

Chara gives them a smile and waves. All the Floweys shouted about how adorable and cute Chara was, they cheer and clap to their guest. Chara blushes a lot, looks away a little, and rubbing their cheek feeling really happy and bashful. This makes the Floweys go "AAAWWWW~!" even more, you were afraid they were going ambush them again. Bow Flowey calmed them down, phew hahaha. Chara sits in the middle of the Flowey crowd.

"Now everyflowey give a leave and a smile to our Flowey Dancers~!", the bow Flowey shouted.

All the Floweys cheered as the bow Flowey moved to Chara, a pretty big group of Flowey with glitter on their petals and sashes in their leaves are now the star attention. Aaawww, the Floweys on the side are playing cute a little instruments. The Flowey Dancers have a really cute dance, it makes you super happy and it puts you're mind at ease.

"What is this dance called?", Chara whispers to the bow Flowey.

"Breezy Sunshine", the bow Flowey whispered back.

"Oh, not the Flowey Dance?"

"Hehehe silly, that's a common dance~", the bow Flowey whispered tapping Chara arms lightly.

Haha, of course that would be common. The Floweys finished their dance by throwing their sashes in the air and bowing. The two of you and everyflowey claps to their beautiful and warm dance, some of the Floweys toss friendliness seed and petals. Petals? It's not theirs, are these from other…flowers? You asked Chara to asked bow Flowey about them. They asked and bow Flowey tells Chara they were indeed from other flowers, however, they have the able to grow new flowers after they have been pulled off their stems. Oh phew, that's a relief. Getting that thought out your head, you see bow Flowey move back to the center of the village as the dancer left.

"Thank you again dancers for your happiest dance~!", the bow Flowey thanked, "Now get those petal ears ready everyflowey, because it's time fooooor…TOOOM AND FLOWEEEEYYYSSS!", they said waving its leaves and body back and forth.

The Floweys are shouting with super excitement, they're waving their entire bodies fast. This band must be great for the Floweys to get excited. There they are, Tom and the Floweys with small, but not too small, instruments. You wonder how they're going to-wait…waaait…*snaps finger* OH RIGHT, their vines.

"Hellooo everyflowey~!", Tom shouts waving, "Let's get Ggrrrooveee~!", they shouted getting their guitar ready.

They started play and wow is it nice, everyflowey is moving to their music in their way! It sounds like something from the 1950's, you've known this kind of music from music stores. It's so cheerful and happy-go-lucky, like they are~! You think you are starting to speak Flowey, but you don't care~! Chara is loving this, they're shoulders are bouncing to the rhythm and moving their arms. Okay enough talking and observing, TIME TO HAVE FUUNN~!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Warm Hearts and Determination

"Everyflowey ready~?!", the bow Flowey asked everyone.

"YEA~!", Chara and the Floweys shouted with a hand and leaf full of petals and seeds.

"Okay then, 3…2…1…", the bow Flowey said with a leaf full of petals.

'"FLOWEY POWEY~!", You, Chara, and everyflowey shouted throwing the petals and seed in the air, "YAAAAAAAY~~!"

Hahaha, that was great! What a grand finale, you are so happy Chara had one hand of petals and seeds for you then threw it up on your be have. Now all the Floweys are dancing again, that's sooome natural energy they have…HAHAHA! Oh man, that hahaha that's a good one! Huh? Oh Chara wants you to join them in the store, oh boy you got to see this! There they are!

"Oh, hiya~!", Flowey said turning around, "Welcome to the Flowey Shop ~!", they said with one leaf on their stem and the other pointing at Chara while winking.

"Aaaaaww, you're cute~!", Chara said.

"Hehehe oh stop it, you're the cutest one here~", Flowey said feeling bashful and waving one of their leaves.

There's too much cuteness going on in the one room! You're eyes caught a glimpse of the sale board, what do they have? Flowey Seeds on sale, Expensive Flowey Seed, and Premium Flowey Seeds…wow. Huh? The college fund is crossed out, you asked Chara to ask Flowey.

"Oh that? Flowey's college was paid for hours ago by a very verrry tall monster~!", Flowey said with joy.

"…! Did he wear an orange hoodie and brown pants on?", Chara asked.

"Oh my gosh yes he did~!", Flowey said with their leaves in the air, "Are you his friend?", they asked curiously tilting their head.

"Yyyy…yea", Chara said nervously rubbing their head.

"Goody goody~!", Flowey said clapping joyfully, "Then you can have this~!", they said pulling some big flowers over with its vines.

"Umm, what is that?", Chara asked looking at the flowers.

"It's my latest creation, FLOWEY ARMOR~!", Flowey shouted waving their leaves really fast, "Try it on, try it on~!", their begged with their leaves on their cheeks.

Chara asked for help on getting it on, Flowey gladly helped. They placed the biggest flowers tied with vines over Chara's head, it covered their chest and back. Then Flowey placed the flowers on Chara's shoulders, knees, and their head.

"Ummm…what will this do?", Chara said looking at the armor on them.

"It makes battling easier~", Flowey said placing the leave together.

"Really, wow cool!", Chara said, "How much is this?"

"500g~"

"Oh…wow, I only have 237g", Chara said looking in their pockets, "But you can have this bandana and the glove", they said quickly looking in the backpack.

"*Looooong gasp* I'LL TAKE IT!", Flowey shouted placing their leaves on their cheeks then waved their leaves.

Chara hands Flowey both and the items and the money. Now they have to collect more again, ooooh boy. Oh well, at least they're protected. All the Floweys were sad when Chara to leave, but they promised to come back. They were happy again and cheered them with a goodbye. Aaaawww~. Okay let's see how well this armor works.

46 minutes of traveling through the dark Waterfall..

"I still can't get over how great this armor is", Chara said walking.

"Yea, how was it powered again?", you asked.

"Wait", Chara said taking a paper out their backpack, "Iiit'ss…powered by a warm heart and determination", Chara said reading.

"Hahaha, that sounds right", you laughed, "Oh look, around there", you said pointing.

Chara looked to see what you were pointing at, it was an echo flower. Yyoouu know what will happen next, the question is: will you tell them? Hmmmmm…naaah.

"Look behind you", the echo flower said.

"Wha?….*gasp*!", Chara said confused then turned around in shock.

Oh no Alphys is here, however, you're calm about it. Which is kinda weirding you out.

"No where to run now human, soon…your soul will break the barrier", Alphys said summoning her spear, "And our queen, Queen Toriel Dreemurr, will become a goddess and give humanity the same suffering we endured! Now, give up your soul or I'll rip it from your body!", she threatened pointing her spear at Chara.

Okay this Alphys feels more scary than your Undyne, you really help Monster Kid jumps out soon. Any moment now….annnnyy moment now….WHERE IS HE?!

"AH!", Thank goodness it's Monster Kid falling out the grass field, "…uh sorry, I mean I-I'm here to help!", they said shaking their then quickly getting up.

Alphys paused at the right time, all three spear points were an inch away from their face. Yyyikes.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Alphys is right here, we get to see her beat up bad guys~!", Monster Kid said jumping excitedly, "Whose she going to fight?"

"You shouldn't be here, I'm taking you back home", Alphys said picking Monster Kid up and carrying them away.

"W-wait! Please don't tell my parents, I don't want them to worry!", Monster Kid begged while being carried away.

Wow you did not ex()cept that! You thought she was going to give them by the cheek and drag them back to Snowdin, you see that she's a little more…gentle than you Undyne. Which is good because THAT Monster Kid is as sweet as your Asriel.

"Ooooh maaan", Chara said calm shocked.

"You okay?"

"Yea…just…so much happened….*sigh* in like 5 minutes", Chara said placing their hand on their head and chest.

They got that right! You soon pointed to a new direction for Chara to take, where their pants will meet a lot of water. As they cross the through the water, they make sure not to get their backpack wet while listening to a conversation repeating from the echo flowers.

*Wanting the help the monster see stars, filled Chara with DETERMINATION!*

Poor Chara, they're cold from the water. Hopefully Hotland will warm them up. Wait…you hear something, you both turned around and saw Monster Kid walk up. They look sad.

"So, uh…Alphys says I shouldn't be near you because…you're a human", Monster Kid said hesitantly, "Is that true?"

Chara nods their head slowly.

"Oh…I guess that-"

"But it doesn't mean we can't be friends! I maybe a human and you maybe a monster, but we don't have to be mean to each other!"

Monster Kid was shocked by what Chara said.

"So let's be friends, GOOD friend! You and me, we'll- *gasp*!"

"There you are little…what are you doing here?!", Alphys shouted.

"A-Alphys! I-I-AAAAAHHH!", MONSTER KID SHOUTED TRIPPING OFF THE EDGE!.

"KIIIID!", Chara shouted grabbing Monster Kid's leg!

Alphys ran up to save them, but stop after Chara hugged them after pulling them up. Your heart is pounding mad!

"It's okay, it's okay! You're okay", Chara comfort Monster Kid as they shook and cried in fear.

"You, GET AWAY FROM THEM NOW!", Alphys shouted.

"N-NO!", Monster Kid shouted then stood up, "I….I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!", They shouted standing in front of Chara while shaking in fear.

Alphys hesitated to walk further, she let out an angry growl then walked off. Monster Kids turned around and show an extremely sad and terrified face full of tears, Chara comfort them again.

"Thank you so much Kid, you were really brave!", Chara thanked happily.

"I was *sniff*?"

"Yea, you're a true friend", Chara said patting their back.

"*Sniff*You too Chara, you saved my life", Monster Kid said while tears flowed out their eyes and smiling, "Can we really be friends?"

"Totally!", Chara said wiping away their tears.

"Heheh, being friends is better than being enemies", Monster Kid said looking with their eyes.

"Mmmhmm~"

"Haha…I should go home now, my parents must be worried sick about me", Monster Kid smiled, "Good Luck Chara!", they said before they left.

"Byye, stay safe!", Chara shouted while waving.

*Chara and Monster Kid are best friends now, it filled you both with happiness and DETERMINATION!"

You and Chara walked happily to the next area, buuut it was interrupted when Chara saw Alphys on top of the mountain.

"How…she…went…but….", Chara said in confusion moving their arms back and forth, "How does she do that?", they said looking at you.

"I don't know, she's just that fast"

Chara takes a moment then nods, you both nod then looked up at Alphys on the mountain.

"Are you ready?"

"….No", Chara said folding their arms, "But there's no denying it huh?"

You slowly shake your head.

"*sigh*…okay"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Undyne- YOU MEAN ALPHYS! Ugh!

This ain't going to be pretty, but it has to happen. Time for Chara to face Alphys, you both are very nervous. Man you wish you could do more than just give advice, you feel both helpful and useless. *Siiigh*….

"Frisk?"

"*Breathes* Okay Chara listen up", you said being serious, "You don't have to have to fight her, you just need to block her attacks. When I give the signal, run"

"Uuuh, would that just make her angry?", Chara asked nervously.

"In this case yes, but she won't stop fighting you and doesn't give up that easily"

"Then how am I going to befriend her?"

"An act of kindness after you go to Hotland"

"That'sss…kinda vague", Chara said raising their eye brows.

"Trust me, I'll know what to do when it happens", you said placing your hand in their shoulder.

"Okay *breathes*, let's do this", Chara said seriously.

They walked close to the mountain and looked up to Alphys, they gulped then called Alphys's name.

"…Six, that's how much we have. One more soul, and we can finally leave the Underground", Alphys said calming standing up, "Do you understand? With your soul, we can finally be free and start anew the surface"

Chara listens to what Alphys says, they're holding onto their armor tightly. They're scared, you understand how they feel.

"Since you have made it this far, I shall tell you the devastating tale of our kind", Alphys said calmly, "Many years ago, there…you know what? SCREW THIS! WHY BOTHER TELLING YOU, WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE! RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", she shouted really really loudly.

This scares Chara like a lot, yea you were same. Alphys shows her face, WOW! She looks so cool! She's not wearing an eye patch, she got like three scar marks on her left eye! Wow!

"You, are standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams!", Alphys shouted balling her fist. "All of Undyne's books made me think humans were neat…with their natural powers and mystic maidens. BUT YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WIMPY COWARD!"

Now Chara is feeling bad and sad, she really telling them down. But you know that ain't true and Chara will prove it, she'll see. Monsters and humans CAN become friends!

"Alright, human! Let's settle this!", Alphys shouted pointing at Chara, "You and me, right here, right now, you'll see how determined monsters can be!"

The bad news has presented itself, however, the good news is a save point is close by. Now it's aaall up to Chara now. They're crazy scared, but they moved forward.

"So then, no more running?!", Alphys said unfolding her arms and summoning her spear, "Okay, BRING IT!", she shouted jumping off the mountain and attacking Chara.

*Chara dodges Alphys's attack in time*

*Alphys turns Chara's soul green*

*A green shield appears on Chara's arm*

"As long as you're green, there's no escape!", Alphys shouts, "If you can learn to face danger head-on, you won't stand a CHANCE against me!"

*Chara sees spears headed toward them, quickly they blocks them*

"Not bad, let's see how you fair against THIS!", Alphys shouted throwing more spears.

*Chara blocks Alphys's attack, but gets hit by attacks they didn't see*

*Alphys flashes a menacing smile and draws her finger across her neck*

*Chara gets up*

*Alphys starts throwing more spears, Chara seeing them and blocks*

"RGAHHH, enough warming up!"

*Chara trying to block them, but- oh no their reaches to 1*

*Chara reaches in backpack and drinks canteen filled with the rest of the honey milk tea, all hp is regained*

*Alphys gets upset and throws faster spears*

*They're too fast for Chara to- *GASP*!

"CHARA NO!", you shouted.

Everything is black again, but soon you appeared back to the mountain along side Chara.

"Chara, Chara are you okay?!", you panicked.

"I'm…fine,…that was tough", Chara said lifting themselves off the ground, "Frisk"

"Yea?"

"I need your help", Chara said wobbling as they stood up, "Her attacks are too fast me for see in time, can you tell me when come here me?"()

"…You got it!", you said placing your fist on your chest.

You both are ready now, time to do this right!

*The battle begins again!*

*You told Chara the direction of each spear attack*

*Alphys attacks begin to get fast and difficult*

*You advised Chara to use the Ki Tea to speed them up, Chara listens*

*Chara swiftly dodges all of Alphys's attack*

*Alphys punches a boulder in anger*

"Chara, run!"

"Now?!

"Now! NOW, NOW, NOW!"

*Chara quickly escaped while Alphys wasn't looking*

Good thing she's distracted so Chara could-

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU WIIIIMMPPP!", Alphys shouted far away- OH BOY!

OOOOH NO NO NO! CHARA HAS TO RUN! *Ring ring* Oh my gosh, Sans this is not the time! Chara doesn't even pick up, ALPHYS IS THROWING TOO MANY SPEAR OH MY GOSH! ALMOST TO HOTLAND, ALMOST TO- Papyrus?! You see him open one eye then snap his finger, a bone appeared and tripped Alphys!

"Rrrrr….PAPYRUS!", Alphys shouted lifting her head off the ground in anger.

"Oh Alphys, had a nice trip?", Papyrus said calmly sitting at his sentry.

"*Pants* Rrr, I'll…get you…later…*Pants*", Alphys said getting up and continued chasing Chara.

Oh right Chara! You ran ahead of Alphys to see how they were doing, Chara is…half of them is

in a big ice fridge. Huh, Alphys! She's collapsed from heat exposure, you called to Chara and pointed to Alphys. They instantly grabbed an arm full of ice around Alphys's head. They quickly melt, Chara had to get more ice. Come on Alphys, don't give in!

"Whoooa, she's really knocked out", Papyrus said walking over with his hand in his pockets.

"P-Papyrus! Alphys, she-

"She'll be alright"

"Wha, really?!"

"Yea, she realllly over worked herself this time", Papyrus said kneeling down, "Oh boy, this looks kinda bad. Better get her back to her house", he said placing his hand on her head.

"She's gonna be okay like you said right?!", Chara shouted tugging Papyrus's sleeve.

"Don't worry, Undyne will get those Dino bone moving again. You'll see", Papyrus said calming Chara down.

"Okay", Chara said letting go.

"Stay cool in Hotland", Papyrus said before disappearing.

You can't believe he said that. You saw Chara walk right back to that fridge and stick themselves in it again. Hhhahahaa!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Getting ready and getting worried

"Are your clothes done drying Chara?", you asked.

"Somewhat, but now they are uncomfortable to be in", Chara said sadly and sounding tired.

"You know what, you deserve a break"

"That sounds awesome right now", Chara said sounding even more tired.

"Alright, back to Snowdin!", you said with your arm in the air.

"Frisk we'd have to walk through Waterfall to get there"

"No we don't, follow me", you said walking downward from the save point.

You and Chara walk down to where a swapped version of riverperson is. When you arrived there you saw the riverperson still there in a purple cloak, looks like they don't chan-AAAHH! There's…they have a face now! A happy cat smiling face?...Wait a minute, you need to think… it's coming to you. Man… who was it is again?

"Hello hello, my name is Ferry~!", THAT'S RIGHT FERRY! greeted happily, "Wanna ride my boat, it's only 3G", they asked leaning forward en tilting their head.

Chara gladly agreed and gave them the fee which made Ferry bounce happily, Chara suggested to go to Snowdin when getting on. Ferry nods along with the music played on their radio, hmm…this, song sounds familiar. Soon the two of you were in Snowdin, Chara thanked Ferry before leaving. Aaah Snowdin, how you missed it. Chara on the hand is shivering, their clothes are still wet from before. You both walked to the skelebros house where Chara knocked and waited shivering in the cold.

"Yes?", Sans said answering the door.

"H-h-h-hii Sans", Chara says with a big smile.

"Oh no, you're freezing cold!", Sans shouted worried with their hands on their skull, "Come on in!", he said pulling Chara in the house.

When getting in the house, everything looked the absolute same. Everything from the walls to the floor, the tables and door. What can you say, you were expecting more. Then you realized you started a rhyme chain, heheheh you feel smart and a bit silly. While you were giggling, you saw Chara and Sans walk into the laundry room. As for you, you are going to sit on this couch. After making yourself "comfy" on the couch, you saw Chara hold what looks like…Sans's clothes? They're walking to his room while Sans walks back to the laundry room. You hope Sans also gave them a belt too.

12 minutes later…

Doooo be dooo, dooo be doop doop, hmm hmmmm hmm…hm?

"Oooh nice look Chara", you said seeing Chara down the stairs in Sans clothes.

"Thanks, somehow it feels like my old clothes", Chara said walking to you then looked at the clothes they wore.

"Did you say something human?", Sans asked poking their head out the laundry room.

"Umm no!", Chara shouted super shocked, "Phew, Sans you scared me", they said relaxing and placing their hand on their chest.

"Heheh sorry", Sans said walking to them, "You're clothes are still washing, when they're dry we can have our date", he said with a big smile and his hand on his hip bone.

"Huh? Aren't we having the date right now?", Chara asked raising an eye brow.

"No no no, we're suppose to be dressed properly to have a date," Sans said with one hand on his hip bone and waving his finger back and forth, "That's what I read in this book…uuuh, hold on", he said putting his hand up then runs to his room.

Chara sits down while waiting for Sans.

"Okay, I'm back", Sans said walking down the stairs, "Ahem, THIS BOOK!", he said clearing his throat then showing the book.

He then explain the ways of dating, it was pretty long. Chara listened to every detail until they let out a big yawn. Sans let's them sleep. This will be a great time to observe Sans while Chara is a sleep.

"Sans, I'm home", you heard Papyrus say calmly.

Papyrus walks to the couch then pauses in shock, he stands there for a good….3 minutes. He looks very concerned.

"Saaans", Papyrus called in worry.

"I'm in the laundry room Papyrus!", Sans shouted from the room.

Papyrus calms down before walking straight to the laundry room, he see Sans…oh boy. He's ironing one of Papyrus's clothes while reading the dating book.

"Hey bro, any reason why the kid's in our house?", Papyrus asked pointing to where Chara is.

"The human is resting for our date", Sans said putting the iron and book down then folding Papyrus's clothes.

"Date?"

"Yea we're gonna have a date!", Sans said happily piling folded clothes together, "Here are your clothes, make sure you put them away instead leaving it on the floor", he said handing Papyrus his clothes.

Papyrus takes the folded clothes, shrugs, and walks off. As he walks, he stops by the tv and looks at Chara. Chara turns over and curls up, he's just looks at them for like a minute and a half until they looked down and close their eyes.

"*Sigh*", Papyrus expressed before walking to his room.

You were wondering why they're like this, Chara has been doing a good job so far since…uummm…you suddenly remembered what happened in the beginning. You feel dumb now. Everyone you know and care about being killed like that, is…something you really think…know Papyrus isn't going to get over real easily. Man he's so vague, vague like your…..wait. Was Sans…feeling the same? You never killed anybody or even tried to kill, so why was Sans so lazy and laid back? It's almost like he doesn't care…doesn't care? Why doesn't he care? Does he…know something you don't know? About the reset? The bad Chara? Anything?! Oh man, oh man. You're head is getting exhausted from all this serious, deep overthinking. Wow…you're actually tired. You…need to sleep…sweet sleep…sweet…sleeee….

 **(It has become mentally tough to continues typing these chapters, so sorry if these are being posted as much)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Date, FINALLY!

…*Beep*….*Beep*…That sound again, you can't see anything thought.

"Frisk…"

It's the voice again, oh no is Chara worried about you. You better wake up…wait, why can't you move?

"Frisk, come on Frisk!"

You trying to wake up, but something holding you back even when you feel yourself moving. Is this…is this a nightmare?! No no no, come on you have to wait before you see something horrible.

"Frisk wake up, WAKE UP FRISK! FRIISK!"

*LONG GASP*….! *Pants*…*Pants*…That voice, you couldn't tell who was talking. It was all echo like and kept changing tone. Not to mention the feel you had, was something holding you down? You don't know a thing, but you do know if you keep sleeping like this you're going to have that nightmare again. Or what felt like a nightmare. No more sleeping until you get back home. You got back to your senses and check your surroundings,…you don't see or hear Chara. You look in the kitchen, no one's there. Okay time to check up stairs, you see Papyrus standing by…Sans's door? Hmmm…same place, different room styles? You're going to check it out. You poke your head through the door to see…oh Chara and Sans playing with action figures. Neat, you bring your entire body into the room. Chara is wearing their winter clothes and Sans is in his…you're not sure if that's an outfit or his battle body. Walking over, Chara notices you. They give you a big smile and wave.

"Huh, is your imaginary friend here human?", Sans asked looking at you.

"Yea, Frisk come here", Chara said waving to you.

You are surprised, but you walk over to them and take a seat next to Chara. You have no time what to say. Chara is introducing you to him.

"Hi there imaginary Frisk", Sans greeted kindly with a smile, "You may call me, The Magnificent Sans!", he said standing up and poses trying to be cool.

You couldn't help but facepalm and laugh, he sound just like your Papyrus.

"What do they think?", Sans asked still posing with a grin.

"They say you're really neat", Chara responded.

"REALLY?!", Sans asked excitedly with those ADORABLE starry eyes.

OMG, HE IS SO-

"OH MY GOSH, YOU HAVE THE MOST ADORABLE EYES!", Chara shouted with serious glee.

Sans blushes, "You think my eyes are adorable?", he asked in shock.

"I mean uuuh not just me, uuh Frisk thinks so too", Chara said very nervously.

Sans and Chara look the other way blushing from the comment, the tension between these two is too adorable. You again laugh at the scene.

"Myeh, myeh heh heh!", Sans laughs unexpectedly with their hands on their hip bone, "Don't think you have bested me yet, The Magnificent Sans has never been beaten at dating and I never will!", he shouts pointing at Chara.

Hhahaha, ooh man

"Iiin faaact…wait for me outside, I got something special planned", Sans said walking to his dresser and looking through it.

Ooh you know what's going to happen, you suggested Chara to go get the tutu, just the tutu. It's too cold here to wear the slippers. They walked out the room and to the stairs, Papyrus isn't here anymore. Oh well. Out the house through the town, and at the Inn where Chara checks the box. The tutu is so wore out it looks somewhat like a dress, oh they're putting on the slippers too. Chara says they're wearing two sets of sock, so why not wear them. niccce! As they made their way back to the house the monster started complimenting their new outfit. Chara smiled and blushed on the way back, you told them they'll look great. And now we wait.

"TADA!", Sans shouted opening the door really fast, "Myeh heh heh, Isn't my secret style the best?!", he said doing a cool pose.

He is wearing a baseball cap sideways, has footballs for shoulder pads, a sleeveless shirt saying "Rad Dude", shorts with zipped pockets, fingerless gloves, and soccer shoes with folded socks.

"Wooow", Chara said quietly amazed.

"Wowzers, an authentic compliment!", Sans said happily, "What does Frisk think?"

Chara looks at you. Hmmm…examine the looks and think…hmmmm. *Snap fingers* You got it, shades. He needs shades.

"Frisk says you need shades"

"*LOOOOOOOOONNNNNG GASP* OF COURSE!", Sans shouted running back into the house mega fast.

….Wwwwhhhoa….OH SNAP HE'S BACK ALREADY!

"What do they think now?", Sans asked with one hand on his hip bone and the other holding the shades.

He looks…sooooo cooool, you give it two thumbs up! Chara tells what Sans what you did.

"Awesome, now we can-…did you had those on before?", Sans asked noticing Chara's new outfit.

"I…put them on before yyyou…got outside", Chara said looking away and rubbing their head.

"Does this mean…you were more prepared than me!", hahaha Sans said hahaha.

You hahaha, need a moment hahaha. Chara giggles silently while Sans is freakin out. Oooh man you can't take it ahahaa!

"I…I won't be defeated, listen hear human!", Sans shouted pointing to Chara, "You may have good dating powers, but someone as magnificent as me can do BETTER! Follow me!", he said ahead of Chara.

You and Chara followed Sans to wherever he's walking to…this sure is a long way, all the way to the ice puzzle. Sans and Chara slip on to a part of the non-slippery puzzle.

"Hold on to my hand human", Sans said lending his hand.

"Uuum okay, why?", Chara said taking his face.

"Here we GO!", Sans said OH MY GOSH!

"SANS, SANS, WAIT-AAAAAAAHHH!

HOLY COW, SANS JUST SLIP OFF THE ICE BRINGING CHARA WITH THEM! ARE THEY MAD?! W-wait…isn't there like a huge area of snow down there? Only one way to find out. *jumps*

Whooooa this feels like nothiiing!

"WATCH OUT BELOW!", you shouted.

…..WHOA THAT FELT LIKE NOTHING! Wait you just said that.

"SO, wasn't that AWEOSME human?!", Sans asked jittery surrounded by a huge pile a of snow.

"That…WAS AWESOME!", Chara shouted throwing their arms in the air fast.

"I KNOW RIGHT!", Sans shouted doing the same as Chara.

"YEA!", You shouted doing the same.

Chara tells Sans what you did, he smiles.

"So while were hear, wanna check out my COOL snowman?", Sans asked winked.

"Hehehe yea", Chara send getting up.

Yea this snowman is neat, reminds you of your Papyrus. You see Papyrus's…creation, only this one was written with a yellow marker. Hm.

"Sans I have an idea!", Chara said suddenly.

"What?"

"Let's make a snowman together!"

"*Gasp* YEA!"

Aaaww, you wish you could help…

"…Hey how can Frisk help?", Chara asked pointing to you.

"Hmmm…", Sans said with a thinking face, "I know, they can give us friendly comments and suggestions", he said after snapping his finger.

That sounds like a great idea, yea! LET'S BUILD THE BEST SNOWMAN EVER!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: A date with the skelebros

"Phew…it took some time, but it's finished", Sans said dusting his hands then stood back and view the work with his fist of his hip bone.

"Yea it looks great!", Chara said cheerfully standing beside Sans.

These snowmen look like snow sculptures. Sans's snowman has big muscles while doing a cool muscle pose and Chara's snowman is doing a elegant ballet pose, they look great when they are side by side. You thought of a great name for their work piece.

"Is Frisk telling you something human?", Sans asked looking at them.

"Yea, they thought of a great name for our snowmen", Chara said nodding with a nod, "How does Grace and Glory sound?", they asked placing their hands together with a smile.

"*Long gasp* I love it, it fits us perfectly!", Sans said was a big smile with shaking his fist up and down.

"Hahaha-*growl*", Chara laugh then was in interrupted by their…you think their stomach?, "Sorry, all this snowman building made me hungry hehe", they said patting their stomach giggling.

"*Gasp* This means I can feed you my culinary masterpiece!", Sans said with excitement, "Hop on my back human, we'll get back to Snowdin in no time!", Sans said turning around and pointing to their back with a smile and a wink.

Sans is so cool, he's as cool as your Papyrus but more adorable and energetic. WHOA! You won't kidding when you said energetic, Sans just ran off in a flash with Chara on their back. With Chara's iron grip they'll hold on. Now you just ah…need to back, oh boy this is going to be a long run.

2 hours and 27 minutes later of running and waiting for Sans to finish cooking…

Sans is doing an amazing great job cooking the tacos, you were rreeeallyy afraid his cooking was going to be… disastrous. Oh man that was mean, you're going to stop thinking about that now.

"Behold human my masterpiece is ready!", Sans announced holding a big plate of tacos with one hand and putting the other hand on his hip bone looking proud.

"Wow * **sniffs*** they smell sooo good!", Chara said admiring the tacos.

"They sure do", OH SNAP…phew it's just Papyrus who said that.

Yyyooouu were too busy looking at Sans's tacos, they were making you hungry…somewhat.

"Hey Sans, can you do me a favor and get a bone of mine from that cabinet while I set the table?", Papyrus asked from the kitchen entrance.

"Sure thing Pap", Sans said walking to the cabinet, "…AAAAAHHH!", he shouted.

What happened….hehehehahaha! Oh man haha Sans hahaha got ambushed by Dogamy and Dogaresse's puppies. Oh…HAHAHA, P-Papyrus just played the same song your Sans played. This time with a trumpet hahah!

"Papyrus stop plaguing my life with instrumental music and help me!", hahahaha Sans demanded reaching his hand out.

"Heheheh sorry, forgot to mention I was puppy sitting the couple's kids" Papyrus said pulling out a big puppy dish and a big bag of puppy food.

The puppies immediately ran to Papyrus filling the dish with puppies food, now they're eating like its their last meal. So cool~. Papyrus picks Sans up and places him on a chair while he pouts about what happened. Chara pulled out their bon bons out the backpack, they must have gonna them while you were running back here. This made Sans super happy and Papyrus pull honey out his pocket. When Chara opened the box you saw…aaawww, the bon bons look like mini Japanese snow bunnies~. Sadly you can't have one. So you just daydream about you and your skelebros back home, you finished that thought and walked over to the puppies to watch them eat with a smile on your face.

"Hey human I've been wanting to ask you something", Sans said.

"Yes Sans?", Chara said chewing their food.

"What's it like on the surface?"

"….! *Gulp* well…it's nice", Chara answers rubbing their cheeks.

"Are there stars up there?!", Sans asked standing up placing their hand on the table.

"Yeeea, lots of stars"

"Cooooool~!", Sans said waving his hand side to side with a big smile on their face, "Tell me more!", he said placing his hands on the table again.

Chara did what they said and told them about the surface, he listened to every single detail with a big smile on his adorable face. Papyrus doesn't say anything and just eats a bon bon. After a while the puppies start to get sleepy, so Papyrus gently puts them on the couch. Sans on the other hand gets so excited about what was told to them, he excused himself so he could tell it to his friends on the internet. You admit this is all completely different from your time in the Underground, you think it's because you're here. And you are glad of it. Chara walk to the couch and watch as the puppies sleep along side Papyrus, you both could watch them for hours.

"Hey Kid", Papyrus said in a quiet tone, "I know it's not my place but…were you okay, on the surface?", he asked turning to them with their hand in their pockets.

"Mmmm…not…really….", Chara responded quietly while slowly fiddling with their hands.

"...whatever it was, I'm sure it's…you okay?"

"Yea…"

"…yyyou sure?", Papyrus asked.

Chara nods their head then looked down. Papyrus suddenly picked Chara up and takes them outside saying it was getting stuff in the house. You agree, the winter air was what the three of you needed.

"I'm sorry I just…had a lot on my mind", Chara said sitting down on the house steps.

"It's alright", Papyrus said sitting beside them, "So wanna talk about it?", he asked with his hands on his knees.

"Eeeh, yyyooouu don't mind?", Chara asked nervously looking at Papyrus.

"Kid, I'm _all ears_ ", Papyrus said winking and pointing to his ear sockets.

Heheheh nice one Papyrus, Chara thought the same thing. They confess to being an orphan to Pap here, he was pretty shocked. Even told him no one wanted them because of their eyes, so they went to the mountains hoping to get away from it all. Dang that's harsh, no wonder they didn't enjoy their tome on the surface. Poor thing. Papyrus wraps their arm around Chara's shoulder.

"Sorry you had to deal with that, both the surface and whatever you were dealing with", Papyrus said bringing Chara closer to them, "At least you can started over for good right?", he said looking at them with a smile.

Chara smiled back and hugged Papyrus. You are really happy for Chara opening up to Papyrus, the same goes for Papyrus giving Chara a second chance. Things are awesome now~!

"Hey, there you are human", Sans said walking outside and gently closed the door, "I thought of a great idea, you should hang out with Alphys!"

"Uuuuhhh…what?", Chara questioned eyes wide open.

"Bro, you sure that's a good idea?", Papyrus questioned as well.

"Yea Alphys would reeeally want to be friends with the human", Sans said cheerfully, "In fact, let's go right now!", he shouted picking Chara up.

"Sans, Sans wait, WAAAIT!", Chara shouted as Sans carried them and started running to her house.

It's just you and Papyrus now and you are both shocked.

"Hmm, sure hope they can deal with that Dino-mite?", Papyrus said standing up and looking to where Sans ran off.

Heheheh you hope so too.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Dating with…Alphys

23 minutes laters…

"We have arrive!", Sans said walking to Alphys's house while holding Chara's hand.

Wow…just-just wow…to this house, it's a giant dinosaur head. It's more scary than your Undyne's house. Almost leaves you speechless.

"No need to worry human, I have an offering for you to give to Alphys", Sans said pulling a bone out his pocket", "Here hold on to it", he said giving it to Chara.

Chara stands behind Sans as he knocked on her door, they and you are jaw drops drop and there she is, looking quite relaxed.

"Hey Sans, ready for that special training you've been aching for", Alphys asked folding her arms.

"Yea I am, I also brought a new friend", Sans said stepping out the way to introduce Chara.

"Is that so? Well hey there nice to meet…..", Alphys introduced herself kindly ttthhheen saw Chara.

"H-h-hiii", Chara said shyly waving lightly and nervously.

"….Hhhoow…about you two step in?", Alphys recommended with a big forced smile.

Oooh boy, tension went from a 0 to a 10 in an instant. As Sans walked in, Chara stayed behind him as much as possible. Tooo bad it won't last long. When inside you saw almost everything looking the same. The wall patterns have gray dinosaurs with a yellow background, the floor tiles are pink and blue, a microwave in the middle of the stove and sink, Alphys has a big war hammer by her table, and a cello not too far from the window. There's just oooone main difference…there's trash in almost every corner Now you don't mean to be rube, but…what a DUMP! She has your Alphys uncleanness alright.

"Hey human, show Alphys the gift you have for her", Sans suggested looking at Chara behind them.

"Uuuh yyyea", Chara said scarcely poking their head out, "Th-this is for…you Alphys", they said stepping out and giving Alphys the bone.

"Mmmm…thanks, I'll just put it with the others", Alphys said snatching the bone after Chara's hand.

Chara then hides behind Sans as Alphys puts the bone with the collection of bones in her drawer.

"Oh darn, I forgot my gift back at home!", Sans said suddenly, "I'll be right back"

"S-S-S-Sans, don't leave me here!", Chara begged whispering and holding his shirt.

"Don't worry human, I've got a plan", Sans whispered then winked with a thumbs up.

"You two have fuuun", Sans said waving.

All three of you watched Sans backflip out Alphys's window.

"Nailed it!", Sans said from outside.

…Hehehehe wow. OH SNAP! The tension chart broke 'cause Alphys is staring Chara down with a deadly and terrifying look while her arms were folded. Holy cow now YOU'RE hiding behind Chara, you don't want to see that glare!

"You think you can walk into my house with that pathetic excuse for an act?!", Alphys shouted with serious anger, "And what's worse you brought Sans into this, GET THE HECK OUT MY HOUSE!", she demanded pointing to her door.

"Aaww, Alphys couldn't be friends with a human", Sans said from the broken up window, "And here I thought she was up for the challenge", he said resting his elbows on the frame.

"WHAT?! Are you saying I can't be friends with a human?!", Alphys shouted then walked to Sans at picked him up by shirt.

"I mean I became friends with them easily, if you can't so-"

"THINK AGAIN!", Alphys shouted dropping Sans, "Listen here human, we're not only going to be friends. We're going to be…the best besties evar!", Alpyhs said pointing to Chara then wrapped their arms around Chara shoulders happily.

She tells Chara take a seat while she walks to the refrigerator, Sans gives Chara a smile, a wink, and a thumbs up before leaving. Chara sits in the chair nervous by whatever might happened, but tries to stay brave for themselves and hopeful for Sans. You give them a thumbs up and a determined "you got this" face, Chara made a "I'll take your word for it" face. You both then see Alphys place an option of sweets on the kitchen courter: leftover slices of pie, candy, whip cream, and Box of cookies.

"Take your pick", Alphys said with their arms behind their back.

"How abou-YIKE!", Chara…shouted almost getting hit by Alphys's spear.

"DON'T GET UP, YOU STAY SEATED!", ….Alphys threatened…, "Uuh I mean just point to what you want, you can even use my trident, she suggested kindly.

Oh so that's what it's called, you forgot your Asgore had something like that. However, it was more slim. But, you digress and focused on Chara's choice. Due to personal experience you've guessed: Alphys won't suggest the candy because it's bad for your teeth, Chara can't eat whipped cream, and you're guessing the box of cookies is empty. Chara points to the pie shaken by the ahem, the surprised attack. Alphys put the pie in the microwave, waits 5 minutes, then served it topped with whipped cream and a fork on the plate. Looks tasty.

"Eat up!", Alphys said giving the plate to Chara then sitting down, "Come on it can't be that hot"

Chara takes a bit and yea it was hot see them quickly eat the piece of pie in their mouth then taking quick breaths, Alphys laughs.

"You know, it's interesting that you chose that butterscotch cinnamon pie instead of the other one because Toriel made that", Alphys said resting her arms on the table, "Now that I think of it, you sort if remind me of her. You both are COMPLETE babies hahaha…in a way"

While Chara ate, Alphys talk about how she met Toriel. How she stormed into the castle demanding a fight with her to be provide() that she was strong, but couldn't hit her no matter how hard she tried. Suddenly Toriel hit her by accident which made the queen panic and nurse Alphys. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Toriel kept saying for what she done making Alphys feel worse than before. She then apologized to the queen and asked to train beside her, Toriel accepted. Since that day, Toriel was like a mother figure and a great role model to her growing up. Now with her being a royal guard she trains lots of wimps, unlike Sans. She says couldn't bring herself to train him was he was too sweet and friendly to battle, plus she didn't want him to be as violent as she is. So she taught him how to cook so he could do something less violent. Wow…that's…deep and thoughtful. Alphys realizes Chara's plate was empty, she was going to give another slice while telling Sans his cooking lesson would have wait. Then she realized he wasn't there.

"What, Sans isn't here?", Alphys said looking at the window, "But he was suppose to have this right now!"

Ooooh you know what's going to happen.

"And if he won't be having it, you have to do it for him!", Alphys shouting jumping to the kitchen and clearing the courter using her back hand dang, "Alright, TIME FOR US TO BE CLOSER THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE! RGAH!", She shouted jumping to Chara, grabbing their hair, and then up to the kitchen.

Alphys then slams her fist on the counter and packaged meat pops up out of the floor tiles, you hope it's fresh.

"Now let start with a meat, imagine it as your enemy and POUND IT!", Alphys…instructed.

*Chara pounds the meat…lightly*

"Not bad, but check this out! RRRAAAGGH!", Alphys shouted as she pounds the meat really fast.

*Meat starts flying around the kitchen*

"YEEEA! Now let's just scrape this into a bowl here!", Alphys said…eeeww she's putting the meat from the walls in the bowl, "Alright!", she shouted slamming the counter.

*Lettuce and tomatoes pop out from the floor tiles*

"Fresh veggies are the best!", Alphys said holding the vegetables, "That's why I grow mine, it's cheaper~! RRAAAGGGGHHHHHH, oh just slice them up", she said placing them on the chopping board.

"Uuuuh….", Chara said hastening.

"What's the hold up?!", Alphys questioned with one hand on her hips and tapping her foot.

"It's…not safe for children to hold sharp objects, can you do this part?", Chara asked with a nervous smile.

"Oooh alright then I'll do it", Alphys said summoning her triden- oooh boy!

*Alphys chops the vegetables, and the chopping board,…and most of the countertop.*

"Hahaha, that's the stuff!", Alphys said with some pieces of vegetables on her face, "Now let's go to the next step: BRING UP THE HEAT!", she shouted slamming the kitchen counter again.

*Wrapped taco shells and an oven pan pop up from the floor tiles*

"Let this stove and oven symbolize your feelings, let your hopes and dream rise like the flames", Alphys instructed wrapping their arms around Chara's shoulders while raising her fist and smiling determinedly, "Here I'll show you", she said opening the oven.

*Alphys places taco shells on the pan, puts in the oven then slams the door, and final sets temperature 1000 degrees, that is so not good*

"Alright it's your turn", Alphys said stepping out the way, "Don't hold anything back", she said pointing to Chara.

*Chara turns the stove dial to the right*

"Right? You idiot, turn it the other way"

"Oh sorry", Chara apologized turning the dial.

"Hotter!", Alphys demanded.

"Uumm okay"

"Hotter dang it!"

"This is a little too much"

"HOTTER!"

"I don't think this is a good idea", Chara said hastily stopping and looking at Alphys.

"UGH MOVE I'LL DO IT!", Alphys shouted shoving Chara out the way.

"Chara hide under that table, QUICKLY!", You suggested pointing to the table.

"ON IT!", Chara shouted jumping under the table.

"See this is how you…uh oh"

*BOOM*

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my goooosh!", Chara panicked covering their head under the table.

"We're out of here!", Alphys shouted grabbing Chara then jumping out her front house window.

PHEW, good thing you're a ghost! The house is now home to flames, and boy does it look terrifying.

"Well that was something", Alphys said putting Chara down, "Hahaha this normally never happens haha…haha…oh what's the point, I screwed up really bad", she said facepalming.

"Well uuuh…*sigh* yes", Chara admitted feeling bad.

"I can't make you like me human, I think we weren't…meant to be friends", Alphys said folding her arms and turning the other way, "That's okay I guess"

"Oh Alphys, it doesn't have to-"

"Because this means…I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT ANY GRIEF!", Alphys shouted bringing Chara into battle.

"Wait wait Alphys!", Chara shouted trying to calm Alphys down.

"I've been beaten, my house is ruined, and even failed to befriend you", Alphys said shaking her fist, "BUT I DON'T CARE, we'll have one final rematch to settle! It's the one way to gain my lost honor! Now, HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT RRRRAGGHHH!", she shouted leaving herself wide open with her eyes closed.

*Alphys is letting Chara land the first hit*

"What do I do Frisk?!", Chara whispered to you.

"Lightly hit her", you whispered.

"Wwwwhat?!", Chara whispered.

"Believe me, it'll work guarantee"

*Chara walks up to Alphys, scarcely getting ready to hit her*

"T-t-take this…!", Chara said hitting Alphys in the stomach.

"Oof! Wow…I didn't think you had it-"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard, I'm so sorry", Chara panicked sounding like they were…going to cry.

"….Heh…HEHAHAHA!", Alphys laughed placing her hand on her head, "You two hahaha, are so alike hahahaha! *Breathes* You're alright kid", she said patting Chara's back.

"I…am?", Chara questioned rasing an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yea, no doubt you and the Queen will get along", Alphys said nodding her head, "Try talking to her, I'm sure she'll help you out"

"Oooh heheh, thank you Alphys", Chara thanked rubbing their head.

"What….happened here?", you all heard…Sans?

"Oh, it's a long story Sans", Alphys said walking over to him, "But anyway, mind me hanging over at your place?", she asked wrapping her arm around Sans shoulders with a wink and a thumbs up.

"WOWZERS, THAT WOULD BE GREAT!", Sans accepted with that adorable smile of his.

"Well, see ya wimp!", Alphys said with one arm still around Sans's shoulder and the other waving goodbye.

"Bye human!", Sans said walking off.

There they go with smiles on their faces, it makes you both smile.

"So what now Frisk?", Chara asked looking at you.

"Hmmm…oh right Undyne!", you said just remembering her.

"Who?"

"You…never met her?"

Chara just shakes their head.

"Well…not need to worry, she's super nice", you told Chara, "She's at the Lab in Hotland"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Undyne and N-N-N-N-NASTABOT

Later in Hotland…

"Hahahah, she did that too?", Chara asked laughing while walking.

"Yup, messed up the kitchen and eeeverthing else", You said slowly moving your hand apart.

"Wow they are so alike"

"You don't know the half of it…oh we're here", you said seeing the lab ahead of you and Chara.

"Wow this place is big", Chara said looking up, "You said Undyne is nice right?"

"That and very nervous, you'll hear all of stuttering"

"Okay then, let's do this", Chara walking inside.

It's dark, but well-lit by the big screen camera tv. Chara was surprised to see themselves on the screen. You reminded them of the camera you both saw outside the Ruins, Chara was more surprised. But calm about it.

"Oh geez it's dark in here", you both heard someone say then turned on the lights, "Alright I just need to get these papers in order then….AH!", they said- oh snap it's Undyne! she got spooked when she saw Chara then dropped her papers.

Chara got spooked too, but you, you are SHOCKED! Look at her, she's ssooo…so pretty~! With her hair in a bun and a hair bang on her left eye, wearing glasses, and that lab coat with that black shirt and blue jeeeans, OMG! Your Undyne was cool, but this one is SO PRETTY~! OMG! You saw Chara help Undyne pick up the papers.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were h-here already…", Undyne said holding the paper and put her bang behind her…you think fish ears?, "So uh…hi, mmy name is Dr. Undyne and I'm the royal scientist for Queen Toriel", she introduced leading one of her hands.

"…Hello Undyne, my name is Chara", Chara introduced shaking her hand.

Aaaw, they're getting along so well~. That's good. Undyne tells Chara that they want to help them on their journey through the Underground, this made Chara sssuuuuper happy meeting another monster who won't fight them. That's going to end when-

"You see…I made this robot named Napstabot who's uuh uum a dj and entertainer, but I added a chip in him that…uuuh…h-h-has him kill any human in sight? Hehehe…hehe….", Undyne said…oh no.

"W-WHAT?!", Chara shouted in shocked.

"B-b-b-but I can uninstall it!", Undyne shouted nervously waving her hand back and forth quickly, "I just need to- *BANG* wha? *BANG* that can't be… *BANG* *BANG* Aw no!"

"*CRASH*…AAAWW YEA!" everyone heard the Napstabot say, "Greetings my homies…TO TODAY'S GAME SHOOOW!" he shouted.

The spotlight showed a robot that looked just like Mettaton's old form, but this had a blue hat turned sideways and the squares on him "face" made a blue N. Lights hit the disco balls and bounce from the ceiling and floor, it feel like a party is about it happen.

"Oh man, I just know this is gonna be an awesome show! Every make some noise for our contestaannnt!", Napstabot shouted then pointed the mic off and puts his other hand on where an ear would be.

A random audience cheers for Chara, wow this is very energetic. You are digging the music that's playing, sadly Chara is just as nervous as Undyne. You can relate.

"If ya haven't played before the rules are simple: I'll make a sweet verse and you try give me a word that rhymes", Napstabot explains, "I'll show you the word that needs a rhyme, but if you can't think of one….YOU DIE!"

OH BOY! Okay you did NOT except none of this. You know Blooky likes making music, but this…is out of you're league! You don't know what to tell Chara. They brought into battle…wow…this music. It really…makes you wanna dance, you can't help yourself.

"Let's get down to it!", Napstabot said moving back and forth to the music, "This is for the Queen, our one true redeemer, you know who she is she's Toriel _", he rapped then stopped folding his arms still moving to the beat.

*An option showed up in front of Chara: A. Teeeameer B. Streamurr C. Dreemurr D. Lemur*

"Psst, Chara look", You whispered then pointed to Undyne who was giving them the answer.

"Dr-dreemurr?", Chara answered nervously shrugging.

"Yea, now you're gettin' it!", Napstabot said with both arms in the air, "Let's keep it up! I'm hot as a kettle and more than plastic, you know me I'm made of _ and _", he rapped.

*An option appears: A. Petals & Fabric B. Metal & Magic C. Betel & Matches D. Pebbles & Static*

"Wow…Metal & Magic", Chara said looking at the options then answered.

"You know iiiit!", Napstabot said.

*The game goes one*

The uh….next one was….oh my gosh. Napstabot rapped so fast, he forgot to show Chara the words they needed to rhyme. You are both speechless. Good thing Undyne showed them the answer, something you are surprise she knows…

"I bet you can't answer this one: From coast to coast you love them the most, without any doubt you kiss a _"

*….All the answers say ghost*

*Undyne looks away while hiding her smile, this was too cute and too easy*

*Chara answers*

"I'm diggin' it, awesome answer!", hahah cuuute, "I got one for ya: Napstabot is more than an affinity, my name goes on throughout _"

*An options appear: A. Modernity B. Paternity C. Eternity D. Maternity*

"Eternity", Chara said then realized they said it on beat heheh.

"Oooof course!", Napstabot said pointing to Chara while their arms bounced to the music "Now it's time for the B-B-B-BONUS ROOOUND!"

*Random audience cheer*

"Here's one for ya: What rhymes with Napstabot?"

*The option appear: A. Mixalot B. Totallyhot C. Rightonthedot D. Napstabot*

"…. Napstabot?"

"Awww now ya just showin' off~!" wow…just wow, " Aight, come up with some sick rhyme in 30 second using what's in this jar!" Napstabot said bringing up a jar with a fly from behind his back.

"Uuum….fl-fly…FLY HIGH ABOVE THE SKY!", Chara shouted answering quickly and scarcely.

"AAAWWW SSSNNNAAAP, THAT WAS DOOOPE!", Napstabot shouted accidentally throwing the jar out his hand.

*Undyne catches the jar Napstabot threw*

"You better get your knowledge on kid: In Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2, who is the best in crew?"

"RUE, RUE, it's totally Rue!", Undyne burst out answering happily", She's the sweetest and bravest one of the group, in one of the epic fights she used her most powerful weapon to protect her family…and…friends…", ooooh boooy Undyne fan girled very quickly then slowly realized what she just did.

Yo, yo, yo Undyne, are you spillin' the beans to our gamer?", Napstabot asked folding his arms still bouncing to the music, "Girl ya should have said so. Well now human I got a request for ya that can't back down. Raise a shoutout to the monster Undyne likes!", he said putting the mic to his screen and pointed to the air with the other hand.

*You and Chara see Undyne putting her hands together and shaking her head*

"It's….it's…eeeh…i-it's a mystery! Yea iiit's a mystery…", Chara answered nervously shrugging with both arms out.

"Aw yea they are", Napstabot said putting their hand on their side", YO MYSTTEERRYYYY, UNDYNE THINKS YOU CUUTE AND HOOOT~!"

….Wwwwow! Hehahahahah!

"Well my homies, this is only the appetizer for the party", Napstabot said rocking to the beat, "Next time we'll have MORE BEATS, MORE ACTION, MORE BLOODSHED! Until next time, stay frosstttyyyy….!", he shouted scarcely and flew away.

All the lights turn back on after he left. This was allll Mettaton's level, but more towards music! …You really liked it.

"Thank you so so sooooo much for not saying who I…l-l-like hehe, b-but I can help you on your journey I promise!", Undyne said kneeing down and holding Chara's hands with a smile, "Here I can even give you my phone number!", she said pulling her cellphone out she lab coat pocket.

"Oh thanks Undyne", Chara thanked pulling their phone out their pants pocket then handing it to her.

"No probl-huh?", Undyne said taking the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"This phone is ancient, it won't even take text messages", Undyne said analyzing Chara's phone, "Hold on, I have a better model somewhere", she said walking to the escalator.

Okay…JEEZ! You both heard glass breaking, a lot stuff crashing, and-! Was…WAS THAT AN EXPLOSION?! You and Chara slowly looked at each then slowly looked at the escalator in complete shock!

"Ah ha I found it…here you go", Undyne shouted then said getting off the escalator, "This is last year's model, but it's waaay better than the old one. I even put your friend's numbers in it", she said giving the phone.

"Wooow, thank you Undyne!", Chara thanked looking at the phone then Undyne.

"But wait, there's more", Undyne kneeing down.

Undyne is now showing Chara all the phone's functions and modes, even showing them the online site she signed them up for. Chara is thankful and Undyne leaves to clean up the mess she caused. Now that you noticed it, Undyne's lab is really realllly clean. Papers on her desk are organized, she has a trash AND a recycle bin, she's even got sticky note neatly placed in squares order on a wall beside her desk. Wow, just like your Undyne!

"I'm feeling pretty good about this place Frisk", Chara said with their new phone in their hand.

"Sweet, buuut you should wear your normal clothes", you suggest with one hand on your hip and the other pointing to Chara, "It's gonna get reeeeal hot here"

"Guess that's why it's called Hotland, hahaha right?!"

"Hhhahaha, but no seriously it's gonna get hot"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Crafty

"Fffrisk…is this safe?", Chara asked you nervously looking at the arrow.

"It's totally safe, and fun", You said nodding.

"Okay…WAAAAHHH!", Chara said calmly stepping on the arrow then screamed being launched, "Whoa whoa whoa…*pants*…that was crazy", they said trying to catch themselves then calmed down.

You let out a you realized you couldn't make it cross, you try stepping on the arrow tile but nothing happened. Oh no.

"Frisk?", Chara said looking back, "Can you get across?"

"I don't think I can", you said looking below the cliff, "You'll have to go on without me"

"But what about you?", Chara asked looking very worried.

"I'll be okay, you can do it Chara"

"But I don't want to be alone, what if they come back?", Chara said scared, "I don't want them to come back, please don't go Frisk", they said starting to cry.

"Don't cry Chara, it'll be okay"

Oh nnoo, you don't want this to happen. Rrrr if only there was a way over there…huh?! You see Chara's soul begin to glow, you soon see your soul glow too. Your soul is glowing brighter, WHOA *closes eyes*!

"FRISK!", You heard Chara shout with joy.

You quickly opened your eyes and looked around seeing what the heck just happened, you were next to Chara! YOUR NEXT TO CHARA, YOU CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

"Frisk! I don't know how you got here but I'm so happy you're here!", Chara said….they just hugged you!

"Chara", you said calmly shocked while being hugged.

"Yea?", Chara said happily.

"You're hugging me!", you said shocked.

"Wha?…I…I am!", Chara said realizing then let go, "How?!"

"It…must have been your soul, wait…your soul!", you said, "Quick, tell me what you were feeling and thinking!"

"Well uh…I wanted you over here, then…I was so happy"

"Me too", You said, "I think…it's because our souls are connected, and sense we both felt the same way, that's what brought me over and why you hugged me"

"….Feeling the same way?…*GASP* Frisk I know what it was, it was our determination!"

"Determinatio-OH MY GOSH YOU'RE RIGHT!"

It makes sense now, you both were able to feel determined at the same time. Phew…that settles that, now you can guide Chara to that frying pan. And the arrows. And the two shooting puzzles. Man things are a lot different here, well you know that. But. The two business dudes are swapped and standing on the left puzzle side while the two school girls were swapped and sitting on the right side. Now for the monsters that fought Chara. Vulkin is swapped with Pyrope and Tsundeplane was swapped with So-So, you don't know their name because they kept saying sorry. This So-So was just as nervous as your Alphys, only the poor thing was sick. Awww, good thing Chara had just enough Ki tea to give them. Okay with that out of the way what was next was…ooooh. You know where you both are now. It maybe dark, but you still know where this is. *Ring* *Ring*.

"Hello?", Chara said answering their phone.

"This is Undyne", Undyne said, "I see you're in a pickle, but don't worry I'll turn on the lights for you"

"Thank you Undyne!", Chara said cheerfully.

The lights all flashed on at once, yikes that's bright! Wait…this doesn't look like the cooking show stage, this is a-

"AAAWW YYYEEEAAA!", Napstabot shouted showing up out of nowhere geez!, "Welcome ladys and gents, to the one of a kind Crafting SHOOOOOW!"

What, Crafting Show? Crafting Show. You ssseriously did NOT see ANY of this coming, this guy- eer a robot is unpredictable. Chara is just as confused as you are.

"Get those working tools ready 'cause we've got a special activity for ya today!", Napstabot announced, "We're gonna make: A birdhouse! My cool assistant here will gather the necessary items! MAKE SOME NOISE FOR THEM!", he instructed and shouted putting his mic out.

You both heard a random audience cheer again, seriously where is that coming from?

"Aight we'll need some nails, some wood, oh and a hammer", Napstabot said, "Go get 'em little dude!"

Nails? Wood?! A HAMMER?! Aaaww no this is three times more painful than it needs to be.

"H-here we go", Chara said placing the items on the working table.

"Sweet! great work little dude!", Napstabot thanked, "Hooold up…something's messing"

"What?", Chara questioned looking worried.

"Oooh riiight, we're missing paint!", Napstabot said, "And what better way to paint it…THAN WITH YOUR BLOOD!",…he said…pulling out a chainsaw….

"AAAAAHH NNOOOOOO!"

*Ring* *Ring*

"Wha? We got an unexpected caller", Hoooooly cow that was waaay too close!, "What up?!"

"I…have a s-suggestion!", you both heard Undyne say, "Couldn't you paint- I mean use a different kind of red?"

"Different kind, like what?

"H-how about uuum…Ca-candy Red?! Yea, i-i-it'll make the birdhouse pop hehehe…right?"

"That sounds…RADCAL! I happen to have that color rrright over there!", Napstabot shouted pointing to the counter across from him.

Chara let out a big sigh of relief, you on the other hand were paralyzed with fear. You had a flashback from when Mettaton did the same thing, you had a fear of chainsaws since then. Chara walked over to the counter and to no surprise for you it began growing taller than the cabinet in Sans and Papyrus's house.

"What the?", Chara said shocked.

"Right sooo we have a strict show schedule, and you need to get that paint before a minute is up", Napstabot said.

"Wait what, but how am I suppose to-

"See you at the top!", Napstabot said flying.

"…Wwwhhy?!", Chara shouted.

*Ring* Ring*

"No need to panic, there's a jet pack in your phone storage!", Undyne said.

"What really?!"

"Yes…lllook through your phone"

Chara quickly searched their phone, selected the jetpack, and it dropped out from a hole that showed up out of nowhere. Chara had no time to question it, they put on that jetpack and flew high as a butterfly. Oh gosh you can't believe you just said that. You looked and saw stuff falling from above. First nails, then…hammers, and wood. They all fall right threw you, you are SO glad you are a ghost. Meanwhile Chara is shouting each time they dodge the items. No joke, this is super unsafe. At least they made it to the top…you think, you can barely see them. Oh the counter is dropped down and so is Chara, you see Napstabot fly off too.

"Great job Chara"

"Thanks Frisk", Chara said landing holding something, "Look, I got a birdhouse painted with different colors", they said showing you.

"Napstabot gave you that?"

"Yea he said I was unbelievable and said my prize was an already made birdhouse, then said peace and flew off"

"Cool, your hard work really paid off"

"Yea it did!", Chara said taking off the jetpack then adding it and the birdhouse back to the phone storage, "Hmm…I got a post update from Undyne"

"What's it say?", You asked peeking at the phone.

"I just helped my new friend get out of a serious jam! I'm feeling good about our teamwork ^\\\^~!", Chara reads.

"I think that's a happy blushing face", You said.

"Aawww~"

Chara replied to her post, it says "Thank you Undyne ;-)"

Aawww~.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Good Friends

Later on the second right floor…

"Hello there, my name is Lionel Roarmen", the lion introduced, "What's your name?"

"I'm Chara"

"Chara, I'll remember it", Lionel said cheerfully, "Will you remember mine?"

"Yea~!"

"Aww thank you, "Loinel said blushing.

Chara gave them a wave goodbye and walked off with a smile on their face, you never thought Lionel and Heats would have their personalities swapped. Pretty cool. Oh wow you know this part!

"Papyrus!", Chara shouted with joy.

"Heeey there kid, how goes?", Papyrus said waving from their station.

"Sssooo much was going on dude", Chara said laying on the station counter while standing, "Too many actually"

"Well then, want a dog to take your mind off it?", Papyrus asked pulling a hot dog out from under his station.

"I would love that", Chara said taking the hot dog, "*Eats*…Mmmm, this is good. Really good", they said eating.

"It's a vegan dog"

"Vegan?"

"Yea, 100% non-meat"

"*Gulps* it taste like a real hot dog though"

"That's what the others are saying", Papyrus said looking at the monsters behind Chara.

No kidding, Pyrope and that monster who was tricked by your muffet are enjoying their vegan dog without saying a word.

"Now tell me, what's eating you kid?", Papyrus asked resting his arms on the table.

"Hahah", Chara giggled before taking another bite of the vegan dog.

Chara tells Papyrus all that happened….you don't know how long it took, guess you lost track of time during that.

"Dang, he had you doing that?", Papyrus asked resting his skull on his left hand.

"Mmm hmm", Chara said nodding, "*Gulps* I sure hope Undyne and I can stop that chip that's in him"

"What chip?"

"A chip that makes him kill any human on sight", Chara whispered.

"Hmmm…", Papyrus said with a thinking face, "Okay, hey want another dog to go?"

"Oh, I'll take four", Chara said taking out their phone.

Papyrus took out four vegan dogs and stacked two above the bottom two, Chara stares at it for a little before asking for two more. Papyrus questions it while giving them two more dogs in their hands, Chara takes the two and stacks it on top of the other two dogs. Papyrus quickly knew what was going on and began stacking vegan dogs with them. Oh man it's sort of like you and Sans's moment, this also reminds you of a stacking game. It's just like this one, but they're stacking sets of two instead of three. Wooow…it's above the station roof, Papyrus is using their blue magic on Chara so they could continue stacking.

"That's enough stacking kid, gotta draw the line somewhere", Papyrus said putting Chara down.

"Wooow, I didn't think it'd make it that far", Chara said looking up.

"Amazing", Pyrope said looking up behind Chara.

"What a delicious stack", The other monster said, "Can I have one of them?"

"Can I too?", Pyrope asked looking at Chara.

"Uuuuh, I'm…"

"Pleeeease?", they both asked.

Chara couldn't say no to their faces, Papyrus didn't say anything. Chara gently placed their hand on two dogs on different parts of the stack, they geeentttlllly…pulled them oooouut…and they didn't fall. You and Chara are shocked.

"Amazing! Amazing!", Pyrope said jumping happy, "Thank you ahhmmm", they thanked taking the vegan dog with their mouth.

"Thank you little creature", the other thanked taking the dog.

Waaaait a minute, you took a look at the stack tower. Aha! Papyrus is holding it up with their magic, you had a feeling.

"Well that was fun", Papyrus said taking the stacks down using their magic again, "The next time you wanna play stack up, I'm your guy", he said pointing to himself.

"I can't wait", Chara said putting their vegan dogs in their phone storage, "Bye everyone", they said waving and walking.

The three monsters waved as Chara walked off, you guide them to the stained apron that they put on. Now they're at…that puzzle with a switching arrow buttons, you do NOT like this puzzle. And you are NOT going to complain too much about it, you just gonna help Chara through it.

17 minutes, wait….38 minutes la- aw come on…56 minutes later, FINALLY!

"UUUUGH that puzzle took foreverrrr", Chara said walking to the next area then sitting down.

You just nod. Good thing there's a save point here.

"*Squeak*", you both heard.

You looked down and saw a mouse beside Chara, it's squeaking and tapping Chara's hand.

"Hello little mouse, do you need something?", Chara said politely.

The mouse scurried over to the microwave and pointed to it. Chara gets up and tries to open it, but it won't budge. You both look inside then saw three things of cheese and…wow, even if you manage to open it there are three lazers blocking the entrance. Chara called Undyne for help, she gave them the double code, got the cheese, and gave it too the mouse. They are so happy, awww.

*Seeing the mouse give Chara a happy thumbs up, feels them with DETERMINATION!*

Chara text Undyne back while walking happily to the next area-

"Heeey you, wait!", You both heard a female monster say.

Turning around you both saw two monsters in armor…wait a minute, those purple cat ears and those curly locks. CATTY AND BRATTY!

"We like, got a random tip saying there was a human wearing stripes", Catty said, "It totally told us they were around Hotland right now. Scary huh?"

"No need to worry…", Bratty said kneeling down to Chara, "We'll take you somewhere safe…", she said lending her hand out.

Good thing Bratty was wearing fingerless gloves, Chara took her hand a little confused about the situation.

"By the way, that is a cuute shirt you're wearing~", Catty complemented while walking.

"….Waaait…", Bratty said stopping, "…Catty, look at their shirt again", she said looking at Chara.

"Hmm? What about….Ooooh I see", Catty said just realizing, "Total bummer, we gotta like fight you and stuff. Sorry"

Aw no. Instead of swords, they have whips! That's seriously going to hurt.

"Like, Team Blitz~!" Catty said.

"…Team Blitz", Bratty said nodding.

*Catty and Bratty attack at the same time*

*Chara dodges, but takes 8 damage*

Come on Frisk, think! What do these girls like? Each other…is that swapped up here? You look at them for a moment….you got nothing. But you do know this, Bratty's got to take off her armor. You see her having a tougher time moving around in it than Catty. You quickly told Chara to get Bratty to take off her armor. Chara tries, but they were attacked by Catty. She accidentally knocks Chara into Bratty, her top armor falls off!

"OMG BRATTY!", Catty shouted running up to Bratty and Chara, "I am sooooooo totally sorry girl!", she apologizes sounding sad.

"…It's okay…I'm fine", Bratty said rubbing her head then standing up.

"*Gasp* Bratty, that shirt", Catty said, "It's so…..CUUUUUTE~!", she shouted placing her hand on her face in awe.

"…Really? You think so?", Bratty said looking at it.

"Yea~!", Catty said happily.

Bratty blushes through her armor helmet and twirls her golden locks. *Gasp* You have an idea! You whisper it to Chara.

"Excuse me", Chara said sitting up on the ground, "Do you two like fashion that much?"

"Yea we do~!", Catty said happily while Bratty nodded, "I just wish we could- uuuh n-nevermind"

"…Catty?", Bratty said looking at Catty.

"I-it's nothing, toootally never heheh"

"You don't have to hide it if you don't want to Ms. Catty, you can tell us", Chara said with a polite smile.

"Mmmmm…..okay I confess! Bratty I don't want to fight anymore!", Catty shouted.

"Catty…why?", Bratty said.

"We've been fighting and doing this job for sooooo long, I'm just tired", Catty said sounding sad, "I just wanna hang out with you girl! I wanna shop together, eat together, and do girl talk together!"

"Catty…"

"I'm like so sorry girlfriend", Catty apologized, "You're like my best bestie, I didn't wanna let you down!"

"I…feel the same way"

"You do?!"

"Yes…I was working hard to save up the money for us to…hangout", Bratty said.

"Omg!", Catty said covering her mouth, "Then what are we standing here for? Let's go have some girl time!"

"I would love that…", Bratty said placing her hand together gently.

"Hey human, please don't tell Alphys", Catty begged Chara, "She'll be like, wicked mad at us"

"Please…", Bratty begged.

"I think she'll be okay with it", Chara said standing and dusting themselves, "Go have fun"

"EEEEEE~!", Catty said cheerfully, "LIKE GUUURL TIIIME~!", she shouted jumping while holding Bratty's hands.

"Yea…Girl Time~", Bratty said calmly and happily.

They both walked off talking about clothes all giggly, awwww. Their friendship is soooo awesome.

"Hey you think you and Papyrus would hang out like that", You asked Chara.

"I don't, he seem waaaay too calm to do anything THAT energetic", Chara said scratching their head.

"He deals with Sans"

"….You know what you're right, we might go shopping together"

"Mmmm hm"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The Way of the Hunt

"Oh no it's dark in here", Chara said walking, "Ow!"

"What happened?!"

"I hit my knee on something…it's…a chair", Chara said feeling the object.

*Ring* *Ring*

"Hello?"

"Undyne here, I'll get the lights for you"

Again the lights all turned on all at once, you both took a look around…a classroom?

"Not again", you heard Undyne say from the phone.

"AAAWW YEEEAAA! Class is in session ya'll, time for today's History Lesson!", Napstabot said from the teacher desk, "Take your seat little dude"

A history show?!…Oh riiight, because the opposite of the news show is a history show. That makes sense. Napstabot is wearing a graduate's outfit and hat on their head with a stick in their hand. The classroom only has one student deck and chair, and the there's a marker border in the middle of the wall with Napstabot's desk being to the right. Chara sits down scared and confused, but mostly confused.

"Aight let's talk about: Hunting! It's a human thing, but that doesn't mean we can't learn about it", Napstabot said moving close to the marker board, "Before technology humans had to hunt to survive, they used various amounts of traps to get their prey to either eat them or use them as trophies", he said tapping the board with the stick as a slideshow happened on the marker board.

That's awful, why would people want to do that! You and Chara are disturbed. Good thing the pictures are simple and less violent, probably because of the viewers.

"It's tough to imagine, so let's show it", Napstabot said.

Everything except the floor, chair, and desk fell down. Chara was shocked looking around the new place.

"Guess what kid? This room is filled with traps!", Napstabot said flying, "It could be there or there, my words might be a trap!" Well you need to find them all…OR ELSE THIS BOMB IS GONNA GO OFF IN 3 MINUTES!

"BUT, WHAT, HUUH?!", Chara seriously question looking around for the traps.

"OH! You'll also need this", Napstabot said putting something on their head.

"….Bunny ears?", Chara questioned feeling their head.

"Better find those traps little creature, hop to it!", Napstabot said flying away.

"….THIS IS SO UNFAIR!", Chara shouted.

*Ring* *Ring*

"It's okay, there's a trap detector in the tools section of your cellphone", Undyne said quickly, "You have to walk around the room though, good luck!"

Chara searched for that detector so quickly then looking around trying to figure out where to go.

"Chara, follow me!", You shouted running ahead.

Chara catches up to you in heading to the bottom-left of the room, first they had the get pass the lazers.

"Check it my homies, this little guy is using their instinct to sense out what to do with the lazers!", Napstabot said in the air, "That's a huuge advantage little animals have!"

Without buying any mind to what he had to say, Chara show their first trap on the detector. It's a board game already set up with pieces and cards. You walked up to it and examined it…it's a bear trap disguised as a board game!

"Chara find something to throw onto this thing", You advised.

Chara looked around until they saw a rock near them, they picked it up and threw it. YIKES! The game grew spikes then chumped the rock like a quick fly trap, jeez!

"Smart moovve!", Napstabot said, "Clocks still ticking.

"OH SNAP, COME ON CHARA!", You shouted running ahead again.

Okay the next part is the one script on the treadmill, not too far…wait where is it. Chara sees the detector going off the chart as they walked onto the treadmill. Wait what's that soun-*GASP*

"CHARA LOOK UP!"

"Huh?! AAAAAAH!", CHARA SHOUTED RUNNING OUT THE WAY GAINT BOOK STAMPER!

You both are running on the treadmill as the stamper keeps pounding on it! AH IT'S TRYING TO REEL CHARA IN!

"Now would you look at that speed they're kicking off ladies and gents!", Napstabot said, "That's another advantage they have, hope you can keep it up!"

Chara looks back at the large book stamper then starts running backwards on the treadmill while watching the book stamper, you quickly figured it out and started copying them. Wait…almost…there…

"GO!", You both shouted then ran!

Phew it worked! But Chara's not done yet, good thing the next trap is ahead. Almost out of breath, Chara walks to the launch arrow. There's a…cake in the middle of this part, but no trap in sight. You walk around but don't see any…wait…the ground…it's cracked, crack in squared around the cake. Chara needs to break it.

"Chara, use the frying pan on the cracks here!", You advise pointing to the ground.

Chara seeing what you mean then hits the ground as hard as they could, they all crumble down into a pit.

"Smart!", Napstabot shouted, "This little guy has great quick thinking…and very little time"

OH SHOOT NO! NEXT TRAP, NEXT TRAP! WHERE'S THAT BASKETBALL?!…Uuuh Football…under a huge rock being held up by a stick. Really?!

"Better find a way to get that football little dude!", Napstabot told Chara, "Be careful, it'll fall if it detects you", he advised.

"What?!", Chara shouted.

"Chara just kick it you don't have to grab it"

Chara shrugged it off and waited then kicked as quickly as they could before the rock smashed down, the football bounced into the center room where the last puzzle is!

"Way to think outside the box, this little guy is full of surprises!", Napstabot said, "But what will they do in only 30 seconds!"

"WHAT 30 SECONDS?!", YOU SHOUTED.

"CHARA TO THE CENTER, COME ON!"

OKAY WHERE'S THAT TRAP?! The detectors going hay wire, they're on the trap?! B-BUT WHERE IS IT?! *CRASH* AAAAAHHHH! What the?! A CAGE MADE OF WORDS?!

"Ooooh, looks like my words was a trap after all", Napstabot said flying down, "But uh oh, look at the time! Too bad little dude", he said looking at the bomb then shrugging to Chara.

"THIS SO UNFAAAAAAAAIR!", Chara shouted hitting and shaking the word cage trying to get out.

Come on Undyne, you got this…

"….What the? It didn't go off?", Napstabot questioned looking at the bomb.

You all hear static sounds coming from the speakers somewhere in the room.

"I…I can't let you hurt the little creature after all they went through!", you both heard Undyne say, "B-be free little guy, be free", she said as the cage rose up.

"Aww snap, I didn't NOOOT see that coming! Well it goes to show that not all humans are hunters!", Napstabot said, "That's allll we have here and to you 24 viewers out there, stay in school!", he said flying off.

Chara fell on the ground then took off the bunny ears and threw them to the ground, they are so tired.

"…Did you have to go through THIS too Frisk?", Chara asked looking a you.

"Ooh yea, except I had to defuse bombs", you said sitting down with them.

"You had to defuse BOMBS?!"

"Yup, but this one is just as bad. Maybe more worse"

*Ring* *Ring*

Oh what now?!

"HUMAN!", you both heard Sans shout, "I SAW YOU ON THE HISTORY SHOW, THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"You…saw me?"

"Yea on TV!"

"Oooh right right"

"Great work getting through those traps human, my puzzles are surely the reason why you gotten better"

"…Yea, yea it is", Chara lied.

You would have said the same thing, anyway they hung up when they finished and took a break in this room. They're all out of Ki tea and milk honey tea, what's worse is that it's hot here. They need to get something to drink and soon. You advised calling Papyrus to bring them a bottle of water or something. Chara didn't say anything and dialed his phone number.

"…Hello?" Papyrus said.

"Papyrus…I need a favor"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Grillby

A few minutes later…

"Okay I got one", Chara said from behind Papyrus's back, "Where does a cow like to hang out?"

"The moovies?", Papyrus asked holding Chara while walking.

"Yea, I hear sales are over the moon"

"Hahah, those days are better then udders"

"Hehehe yea, sometimes it's an udder disaster!"

"Hhhahaha, okay I better put you down before you drop another pun on me", Papyrus said kneeling down.

"Aaww, were my jokes too heavy for you?", Chara asked getting off Papyrus back.

"Nope", Papyrus said standing up", You had very light material"

"HAHAHahhaha….maaan, these jokes are cheesy!", Chara laughed while keeping themselves up.

"Looks like you had too much, you better not get seconds"

Hahahaha…man he needs to stop, it's hahah…too much…*Breathes*. Hahah…you're so glad Papyrus gave Chara a piggyback ride and 4 bottles of cold water. Phew, looks like we're near the elevator. You and Chara take some deep breaths, this Papyrus is a pro like your Sans. He'll have you both laughing none stop.

"Here we are kid", Papyrus said walking to the elevator, "I better get out of here, been off break for a while and I need to get back to Snowdin"

"True, I don't want my _coool_ friend getting too _hot_ ", Chara said winking and pointing to Papyrus.

Papyrus just fold his arms and shook his head while smiling, you can tell he's trying to hold back his laugh.

"Eeeeh…eeeh…come on, come on you know it's funny", Chara said smiling, pointing, and tilting their head.

Then he disappeared without saying a word.

"Did…he just leave me hanging?"

"Man that was cold, guess he couldn't handle the heat", You said smiling.

"HAHAHA- ow!", Chara said holding their head with one hand, "Okay that's enough for now"

You nod, you're head is hurting from smiling and laughing too much. That…made you both somewhat tired. Good thing the elevator has an air conditioner…Pheeeew. Then the doors opened and a wave of warmth hit our faces….Chara is feeling tired now, but still goes on. *Sniffs* wooow *Sniff* it smells like fast food, you wonder what's cooking? Oooh my goooosh….is that Grillby?!…!

"Come one come all to the cookout of cookouts", Grillby shouted, "You there!", he shouted pointing to Chara.

"Uh y-yes!"

"You look like you could use a variety of goods, come over here and pick a your variety", Grillby insist.

Chara walks on over the Grillby's table and saw a lot of food, you're more focused about what Grillby was wearing. A bright blue suit, a pink sash and bow tie, even wearing swirly glasses. It's up beat and lively unlike your Grillby's who was calm and steady like a….oh the irony of it all.

"Can I try the onion rings sir?", Chara asked pointing.

"You suuure can~!", Grillby said giving them the onion rings in the fancy way, "That'll be 18g", he said pointing with his hand to the clear jar.

18g? Dang that's cheap! Huh? You over the corner of your eye and saw the harpy monster! Whoa, she is reeeally enjoying those fries. And so is Chara, they are in complete glee. Grillby was just as happy as his customers are. Chara walked over to the harpy and asked if they could have one of their fries, she asked for an onion ring in exchange.

"Mmmmm~", Chara said eating the fry.

"I…*Gulps* I know right!", the harpy said, "They sooo good I…I might just get another, but I better get some water first"

Chara gladly gave her one of their water bottles, she was soooo thankful. She flew back over the Grillby and ordered some more fries heheh, I guess you and Chara are off.

"Awww man, not another arrow puzzle", Chara complained.

"Don't worry this one is less difficult, but the shooting puzzle is more tricky here", you tell Chara, "I'll show you where you gotta go"

26 minutes later….

"*Coughs*…There's so much smoke here", Chara covering their mouth with their shirt.

"Look Chara a save point", You said pointing.

"Why here of all places?", Chara said walking up to it.

You shrugged. Wait you know this place…this is where your Muffet and her spiders lived, but now it's home to these flames. You saw lava in the rock ground and the background as you walk through the place. You hear whispers.

"Look at that, it's a human", you hear a flame say.

"Like the one we've heard about long ago?"

"Looks like them, they're even wearing a striped shirt"

"I heard they like to use fire to hurt others"

"I heard they watch as they get burned"

"And I heard….that they're verrry greedy", You heard Grillby say with his back turned, "Nnnooow, let's see who this human we've heard sooo much about", he said turning around.

Chara rubs their arms looking scared.

"Wait a moment…I know you, you're the one who bought one of our quality goods" Grillby said leaning forward with their hands on their hips, "In fact we've got a telegram saying a striped shirt fellow bought something from the mini sale. What was it that you bought exactly?", he asked with one hand on his hip and the other on his chin.

"It was tomato soup, It was really hot"

"Why thank you~!", Grillby said with both hands together and placed on his cheek, "However, just because you bought a few things doesn't mean you can leave so easily", he said pointing with one hand and folding his arms.

"I figured", Chara said under their breath sadly, "But I don't want to fight you guys"

"A human that won't fight? Interesting", Grillby said rubbing their chin, "Well…let's still see how you fair in the heat of battle", he said pulling some kind of pot and cup from behind him.

Chara was brought into battle and wasn't happy about it. You looked at what Grillby was holding…it looks like a pot, but it's got a little spout and a handle. And the cup he's holding is a little longer then a regular cup. Hmmm.

"No need to be so blue, my little friend~", Grillby said pouring-what is that tomato soup?!, "There, that'll warm things up"

The soup…burned through the rock around Chara, now they're surrounded by lava! Chara's soul turned light purple, wait light purple?

"You've caught me in a good mood human, normally your soul would turn a perfect purple", Grillby sitting on a chair the flames brought, "Nevertheless, have fun my friend", he said crossing his legs.

"Wwwha-AH!"

*Chara dodges the flames by jumping from one narrow rock line to the other*

"Lovely work there~", Grillby said clapping, "But that's only the beginning, hope you can stomach the rest"

Oh my gosh, huh…oh one of the flames is trying to show Chara the next attack. You quickly show Chara, they pretend they didn't see anything to not blow their cover. Niiice, oh incoming!

*Chara dodges onion rings and flames, they smell tasty*

"Hmm…I discovered what is missing", Grillby said standing, "Music! Bring in the radio", he said clapping his hands.

*The flames bring a radio wrapped cloth that is fireproof, Grillby puts on some fireproof gloves and turns the dial*

"That's more like it~!", Grillby said happily as the music plays, "Let the battle continue", he said with one hand behind his back and the other in the air.

*Chara dodges more flames, onion rings, and….curvy pigs in a blanket?*

*Chara wipes the sweat off from their face*

"Astounding, truly astounding!", Grillby said clapping, "Oh my how can I be so selfish, I forgot to introduce you to my pet"

*Grillby stomps on the ground and the lava starts to shake*

*Out pops a….a l-lave c-c-centipede….almost looking like a wavy french fry…good gosh*

*Chara dodges the centipede, however, it takes out part of the ground Chara was on*

*Chara continues dodging, but the centipede continues destroying the ground*

*Chara is out of ground to dodge, the centipede corners them*

"Goodness gracious!", Grillby said covering their mouth, "How will you get out?!", he said leaning front in his chair.

*The centipede slowly moves in toward Chara, they look at them as they shiver in fear*

*Chara moves a little to the right and the centipede follows, then to the left and they still follow*

*Chara slowly moves their shoulder, the centipede moves along with them*

*Chara moves their arms and claps along with a music, the centipede begins dancing with them*

"Now THAT is more like it!", Grillby shouted standing up quickly and pointing to Chara, "Everyone get up and join the dance~!"

*Chara was spared and brought into the party*

The flames brought some large rocks and melted them together creating a path for Chara to cross, as they crossed the flames and the centipede danced with glee.

"You're not leaving so soon are you", Grillby said jumping in front of Chara, "The party has just begun, take my hand~", he said leaning a glove covered hand.

"Uuuuh"

"Don't worry, it won't burn you"

Chara gently took Grillby's hand, oh thank goodness it didn't burn them. Grillby quickly swing Chara along with the music, they had a hard time keeping up with him. Looks like fun.

14 minutes later…

"Byyye, and thanks for the party~!", Grillby said happily waving goodbye, "Come back any tiiime~!"

"Yyyeeaa…", Chara said slowly walking away and waving.

A really tired Chara walked out the hottest part of Hotland and into the area where Napstabot's play would be. They quickly fell to the ground under the poster on the wall, you know it's 'cause of the overexposure to heat. You look at the posters showing Napstabot on it, it says "An action packed musical! The gang vs. the cops, who will win?! Tune in to find out! *Ring* *Ring*

"He…llo?", Chara said answering gasping for breath.

"Hey human!", you heard Sans say.

"Hi Sans", Chara said tiredly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea…just tired now, really tired"

"If you need some energy, I can give you this soup I found"

"…Wait, what soup?", Chara said sitting up.

"This yummy tomato soup I found beside my frozen plate of tacos, it's hot though"

"….You can have it…it's all yours dude"

"Okay then, oh I got to go now. Bye!", Sans said hanging up.

…..Chara lays on the ground in silence. You sat beside them listening to the music echoing from Grillby's place. *Hums*.

(Shout out to my best friend, **ShinraFox** , for helping me think up the battle part. You awesome buddy~!)


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Swingin'

"Frisk, where are we?", Chara asked you looking around the next area.

"Hmmm…looks like a diner and not a regular one either"

"Oh great, I already know what's gonna happen here"

You both see a light flash on, you turn to see where it shined on and it turned out to be Napstabot…yay. He has his back turned to the table where some round diner chairs, he's wearing a biker jacket and….a wig. He puts his right arm out where a quarter laid on top of his thumb, he flips the quarter and it landed in the coin slot. Wow, what are the odds! Now some old school rock n' roll music is playing, Napstabot is snapping to the music. He turns around putting his left hand in his jacket pocket. They move over to Chara.

"You and me are part of a gang,

here in this diner is where we like to hang

But you know the cops ain't a fan

we better get out of here as fast as we can

Let's run, everybody let's run

Nobody said it was fun

We better get out of here and run

Sadly went caught ya, you weren't too quick

Police had surrounded you, oh so slick

Now they're gonna lock ya in the slammer

They're gonna take away your freedom and glamour

Oh no, that's sad oh no

Police gonna take you away

You gonna go cry all day

Gonna go and cry all day

Gonna go and cry all day", Napstabot sang….turning away from Chara and combing his wig.

"…..whaa?"

"Sorry my friend, I couldn't save you", Napstabot said, "Goodbye".

"Hu-WAAAAAAAHH!"

Ooops you messed the trap down, you jumped down to join Chara. When you landed you saw Chara on a jail bed, thank goodness that cushioned their fall. In fact this part looks like a jail room.

"Yo yo, listen up daddy-o, there's a way out of this rusty joint!", Napstabot said flying, "There's an old pathway sure to leave you out of here, just go straight ahead"

Chara followed his instruction, surprisingly, and it realized…on man.

"Whaaaaat?! Some wildcat thought it be funny to put a colored tiled mazed here, they are insane in the membrane!", Napstabot shouted with their hands on their head. *Alarm Sound* Oh no they're onto you, ya better skedaddle on out of here before those spinning spikes get you! See you on the other side buddy!", he said flying away.

Chara pats their cheeks, put on a determined face, and ran to the colored tiles. You did you're best to guide them as the spikes slowly rolled towards Chara, but it wasn't easy. The beginning tiles were orange and blue, you remind Chara to step on the purple so they could smell like lemon. Dang! There's too many red and yellow tiles in the middle part, how are they going to…what? Some of the tiles changed color…UNDYNE! Yes! Chara is stepping on tiles that makes it look like they're dancing, you really wanted it give a try because whyyy not! The music is setting the tone for this dancing thing you and Chara are getting through, sooo catchy! Oooh boy near the end, yooouuu couldn't make it to the end in your Underground. WHA! Huge spikes rose from the last color row tile stopping Chara from passing, hey no fair!

"Oh man, the cops were one step ahead on you!", Napstabot said, "Looks like you can't make it out my friend", he said shrugging.

"AW HECK NO!", Chara shouted.

Chara took a step back on the pink and orange tile and ran forward, they're going to jump over the spikes!

"Ack!", Chara shouted after jumping the spikes and landing on the other side.

"Chara are you alright?!", you asked running to them.

"Eeeeeer…yea, ow!", Chara said trying to hide their pain sitting on one knee.

You saw them holding their leg, there's a long scratched mark and worse it's bleeding.

"I'm impressed, I didn't expect you to make it this far", Napstabot said landing in front of them, "But I'm afraid I can't let you leave, for you see…I WAS A COP THE ENTIRE TIME!", he said spinning and quickly changing into a police outfit.

"Wha-HUH?!", Chara shouted shaking their head looking up at Napstabot.

Seriously, what?!

"Yes, I only join your gang so I could catch you all", Napstabot said, "No hard feelings, but you were messing with the law and so I can't let you pass!"

Chara was brought into battle while they were still wounded, they can't even dodge! Chara wasn't kidding, this is sooo fair!

"Say your prayers kid", Napstabot said with their hand on their side, "*Ring* *Ring* Oh a phone call? Better answer it 'cause this is the last time you get to speak to anybody"

"Und-"

"H-hey daddyo, I…I gotta plan for you to beat that cop!", You both heard Undyne say, "There's a yellow button on your phone, press it!"

Chara soul appeared in front of them the moment they pressed the button, just like your experience it turned upside down and yellow.

"Whoooa!", Chara said seeing their soul turn yellow.

"Is that it?!", Napstabot said.

"Your soul can now stun him, quick put your hand towards him!", Undyne said quickly.

They did just what Undyne said and stunned Napstabot with just 3 shots.

"Aaahh, how could this be?!", Napstabot said shaking from being stunned, "Don't think this is over, the law will always win!", he said falling on their back.

Oh my goodness, is he going to be okay?! Undyne tells Chara Napstabot will be alright, phew thanks goodness. You have to admit that was way more interesting AND in character than your Mettaton, if he saw this he would have been sooo jealous. Chara limped out the room, sat down on the stairs, and took out the bandages. Oh neat it also comes with large cotton balls. This is the one time it is useful. Yea, ONE time. Their leg is nice and bandaged, buuut that doesn't get rid of the pain. They can eat something, but again…pain won't go away that quickly.

(If you wanna sing Napstabot's song, listen to **Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley.** Try syncing the lyrics with the way he sings, good luck aand have fun~)


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Emotional Lounge

Check out this place, it's amazing! Fun Center, I wonder what's inside? Oooh you are sooo excited!

"Come on Chara let's go in!", You said excitedly.

"Heheh oka-oof!", Chara said walking then bumping into someone.

"*Sniff sniff*….*Sniff sniff* Someone smells pretty…and fruity", said Doggo wearing his hood over his eyes again and waving his nose around then looking down, "You!", he said pointing to Chara then picking them up

"Uuuh?", Chara said confused.

"You're what smells pretty, and you're soft", Doggo said smell Chara then heheh hugging them like a stuffed animal.

"Heheheh", Chara said hugging back and patting his head.

"Hey doggo whatcha got over there?", A familiar- wait….yup it's Papyrus.

"Look guys, this little thing smell sooo pretty", Doggo said showing Chara to Papyrus and…Nice cream bunny?, They smell like lemons and oranges~"

"Hiii", Chara said smiling and waving lightly.

"*Ring ring* Oh hold on I have to take this", Doggo said putting Chara down, taking out their phone, and walking away little.

"Hey kid, meet my friend Hoodie", Papyrus said pointing to Nice cream bunny sitting on the ground with something in his hand, "He don't talk much"

"What is this cloud stuff and what's that thing you both are holding?", Chara asked.

"Oh we're just vaping", Papyrus said.

"Vaping?", you both said confused.

"Means we're breathing liquid turned into these clouds", Papyrus explained, "Nothing too bad"

"Oooh", you both said.

"Welp…I've got to get back to work before my boss shows up", Hoodie said getting up, "See ya Pap", he said walking.

"I got to go guys, Canine Unit is having a meeting that I can't miss", Doggo said, "Bye", he said walking off.

"Huh? You're leg okay kid?", Papyrus asked.

"It's fine, but it still hurts I admit"

"….Hold on…there", Papyrus said healing Chara's leg.

"Whoa…thank you"

"No prob, so you're heading to the core?"

"Yea, Undyne is guiding me so I won't get too lost"

"….Alright", Papyrus said shrugging, "I think the lounge is empty right now, how about we grab something to eat?"

"Sure why not", Chara said shrugging.

"Sweet, take my hand"

Oh no not this again….yoooouuu both aren't use to that. *Shakes head* this place is empty, is it closing time?

"BY QUEEN TORIEL!", you all heard Hoodie shout, "Papyrus, next time WARN me when you're about to give me a panic attack!"

"Sorry Hoodie, I'll make it up to you", Papyrus apologized rubbing his skull.

"Yea yea", Hoodie said walking to the ordering counter and into another room.

You aren't sure if this place is a restaurant. You mean it is, but looks too homey to be a restaurant. Papyrus called this place the Lounge hmm, you asked Chara to asked Papyrus about it.

"This is the place you can relax from all the stuff happening here, I tell ya whoever came up with the idea was smart", Papyrus said walking over to a couch and sitting down, "Sit with me"

"…..This couch suurre is soft"

"Yup, this is my second favorite place to chill"

"Why isn't it your number one?"

"It's not closer to home"

"Figures", you said.

"So….you're journey is almost over huh?", Papyrus said, "Whatcha gonna do after this?", he asked looking at Chara.

"Well I was hoping Ms. Toriel could…uuumm", Chara said nervously fiddling with their fingers.

"Come on, I'm not too judgy", Papyrus said nudging their arm.

"Heheh…I was hoping we could be friends and she could take care of me like her own child, iiiff she doesn't mind", Chara said with a shrug.

"Heh, wow"

"Too silly?"

"No you are just…WAY nicer than the uh, other you", Papyrus said leaning on his legs.

"….."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up old wounds", Papyrus said wrapping their arm around their shoulder, "I'm just glad that you're nice compared to the previous one"

"Thanks", Chara said holding their arm.

"Hm…mind if I tell you a story?"

"YEA…it's not a sad one is it?"

"Naaah this is a one good"

"Okay"

Oh this you MUST hear!

"So I'm a sentry in Snowdin forest, I sit out there and watch for humans", Papyrus says, "It gets really boring, but fortunately there's this HUGE locked door deep in the forest that's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes"

"Does Sans ever catch you?", Chara asked swinging their legs.

"Nope", Papyrus said, "So one day I'm knockin' like always and suddenly, from the other side, I hear a grown man respond"

"Asgore~!"

"Heheh you know it", Papyrus says winking, "So I say, Theodore"

"Theodore who?"

"Theodore wasn't open so I knocked"

"Hahaha", Chara laughed and facepalmed.

"Heh yes, he did the same thing only without the face palming", Papyrus said rubbing his skull, "So I kept joking and he kept laughing, then after a dozen of 'em he started asking me about my day, my bro, and other things that's been going on. He's the best audience I've ever had, and a really good listener"

"…I miss him", Chara said sadly hugging Papyrus's arm.

"….Remember when you handed me that letter?"

"Mmm hmm"

"Turns out Asgore wanted to speak to me, it had something to do with you", Papayrus said tapping his foot, "Sometimes he opens the door so we talk could face to face and drink some of the best tea ever created"

"What did he say?"

"He asked me to look after you and keep an update on how you were doing", Papyrus said taking out his cellphone, "I'm surprise he has good reception in the Ruins"

"I…never thought about calling him, so much has happened", Chara said placing their hand on their head, "Jeez, now I feel bad"

"Don't be, he's happy you're doing well", Papyrus said taking his arm off Chara's shoulder, "You know what would have happened if he hadn't said anything?"

"You'd be sleeping at your sentry?"

"No…You wouldn't be standing here right now"

"…!"

…!

"Heheheh you should see your face, *sigh* you know I'm joking right?"

"….."

…..

"Eeeh…sssorry I didn't think…you would be sensitive that", Papyrus said rubbing his skull.

"It'sss okay…", Chara said with a pretty frightened expression, "I'm…going to talk to Asgore now, if you don't mind"

"Sure, take care kid"

Chara calmly got off the couch and walked out the restaurant, outside the Fun Center, and sat down still having a scared look on their face.

"Chara?"

"I'm…I'm just having some….really bad flashbacks", Chara said curling.

Through your determination and Chara's, you were able to comfort them. Something you've really wanted to do for a while now.

"Like heeey human~!", you both heard Catty say, "Whatcha doing out here?"

"Oh no…they're sad", Bratty said kneeling down and place her hand on Chara's cheek.

"Awww, what got you bummed out human?", Catty asked kneeling down.

"I'm…just sad that's all"

"Awww poor thing", Catty said rubbing Chara's head.

"Catty you know what this calls for…right?", Bratty asked looking at Catty.

"*Gasp* Yyyea~!"

"SHOPPIIINNNGG~!", They both shouted happily.

"Like come on human, let's go get you in some CUUUUTE outfit~", Catty said leading her hand out.

"Hmm…I know a good color that will look good on you, come on", Bratty said leading her hand out.

You totally agreed, even giving them a double thumbs up and a smile. Chara calmly took both of their hands and was gently pulled up by the very chatty Catty and Bratty, and MAN can they chat. They walked into the Fun Center and to the…store? This place has a clothes store? And a dance club?…AND AN ARCADE?! Plus the restaurant here too?! WHOA, j-j-j-ust WHOA!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Back and Forth conversation

30 minutes of shopping….

"Like it was was fun hanging out with you human", Catty said with a bag full of clothes and accessories.

"Yes…we should hang out again sometime,…if that's okay with you", Bratty asked also holding a bag of clothes and accessories.

"Yea, you look sooo cute in those Napstabot T-shirts~!", Catty complemented.

"Hahah…thank you", Chara thanked patting their cheek.

"Bratty let's go home, put these clothes on, then go to the dance club~!", Bratty said.

Bratty nod and they both walk off. Chara was starting to crave something sweet, you suggest going back to the Lounge because they sell something sweet. You just wonder what's the opposite of a Starfait?

"Can I have a Starshake please?", Chara asked putting their money on the table.

That answers your question. You look at the menu….oh my gosh, everything on the menu looks soooo delicious. A Starshake, a Hip-hop Burger, Legendary Guardian Panini, and….*long and slow gasp* Napstabot shaped…Pancakes…ooooohh you realllly wanna eat soome.

"Here you go kid", Hoodie said handing Chara a Starshake.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is your name hoodie?", Chara asked before taking a sip of the shake.

"It'sss…short for…Hoodnini…", Hoodie said looking away with an upset look.

"Oooh, what a neat name"

"You think so", Hoodie asked calmly shocked and looking back at Chara.

"Yea! It's unique, one-of-kind, and pretty cool", Chara said listing with their fingers, "How did ya get the name?"

"It's a pretty long story", Hoodie said resting his arm on the counter and rubbing his neck with an embarrassed look.

"Hey Hoodnini, can we get some Napstabot Pancakes?", a monster asked beside Chara.

"Hoodnini one Starshake please", another monster said behind Chara.

"We'll…talk about it later okay?"

"Sure", Chara said moving out the way and out the Lounge.

"Hey Chara, follow me", you said walking out the Fun Center.

You guided Chara to the alleyway by the Fun Center where number 1 and 2 are, you wonder how they'll act with your Catty and Bratty's personalities. You both see them quietly nodding happily to some music on the radio, then number 1 saw Chara.

"Babe, babe look!", Number 1 said extremely excited shaking Number 2's shoulder, "It's a customer!"

"*Long gasp* You're right!"

They scrambled to their shop counter dusting it off and organizing anything that could be on it and then stepped behind it telling Chara to look. Written on these cards says the name of the item: Candy Bag, Cowboy Hat, A Gun (unloaded), and a key you know belongs to Napstabot. In your mind, you can't help but think this pretty handy made paper bag of candy is leftover candy from almost empty bags of candy left in from the dump….eek! You quickly advise Chara not to buy that one. They bought the hat though, good thing it wasn't dirty. This not only made Number 1 and 2 happy, but they started to tear up when Chara bought their hat.

"Why are you crying?", Chara asked concerned still holding the hat.

"It's just…you're our first customer whose bought something from us", Number 2 said wiping his tears away.

"Yea, we like never get anybody!", Number 1 said crying some more.

"There, there", Number 2 said comforting Number 1.

"I don't think having a store next to the Fun Center is a good idea", Chara suggested.

"Yea we know", Number 1 said wiping away their tears, "But we like, have this dream of owning a store of our own!"

"So we tried setting up a store here…to know how it feels", Number 2 said looking down and rubbing their hand.

"And we liked the feeling, so we kept at it", Number 1 said.

"Awww", You and Chara said.

"But…there was one time someone did show up here", Number 2 said bringing their head up.

"Who?", Number 1 questioned.

"Don't you remember babe?", Number 2 asked looking at Number 1, "It was that bunny fellow, the one who gave us the delicious panini"

"Oh yeeaaa, he was like suuuper nice doing that", Number 1 said happily.

"Hoodini?", Chara questioned.

"Yea!", Number 1 and 2 said looking at Chara, "Do you know him?!", they both asked happily.

Chara nods their head.

"Omg! Can you like…"

"Tell him we are very thankful for what he did?", Number 2 said finishing Number 1's sentence.

"Sure…uuum, what are your name's?", Chara asked walking off, putting the hat on, then stopping.

"I'm Sole", Number 1 said pointing to themselves with their thumb cheerfully.

"And I'm Deuce", Number 2 said placing their hand on their chest with a polite smile.

"Okay thank you", Chara said jogging off.

Moments later in the Lounge…

"What, you talked to those two?", Hoodie asked surprised.

"Mmm hmm", Chara said nodding, "They said they're thankful for what you did for them"

"R-really?", Hoodie said calmly surprised, "…well…this…makes my suspension pretty okay I guess", he said rubbing his neck with a bashful like smile.

"Suspension?"

"Oh right…I didn't tell you about that didn't I?"

Chara shook their head, Hoodini kindly told them before customers showed. He was a dj hired by Nastabot long ago for his dance club and he was a really good dj too, however, he met Sole and Deuce. They were hungry and were about to look through the dump because…Undyne wasn't there for them the past few days. Hoodie took pity on them, so he snuck some legendary guardians in his hoodie. That explains the nickname. He got caught afterward and has been put on suspension for 2 YEARS?! Yikes!

"But it's not so bad…I guess, It's relaxing here and the customers aren't a problem a lot of time. Plus I only have a few more months until my suspension is over", Hoodie said with a relaxing smile resting his arms on the countertop, "Are they still doing the shop thing?"

"Yea, I bought this Cowboy Hat", Chara said pointing the hat they wore.

"Huh…not half bad", Hoodie complemented, "…If you don't mind…could you tell them I'm…glad they're okay, and…if they want a job I know the right place that gladly accepts new employees"

"Sure, I'll be back", Chara said jogging off.

Moments later in the alleyway…

"WHAT?!", Sole and Deuce shouted at the same time.

"Yea, what do you say?", Chara asked smiling.

"I don't know", Sole said concerned, "I don't wanna lose our shop"

"But on the other hand…we could use the money", Deuce said with a thinking face and folded arms.

"Hmm…hhhow about…you save the money you've earned to open a new shop?", Chara said shrugging"

"That sounds like…

"A GREAT IDEA!", Sole shouted excitedly finishing Deuce's sentence.

"We can use our experiences to know how the shop business works…

"And use the money to buy better material and build our shop!", Sole said excitedly hopping and finishing Deuce's sentence again.

They started going on and on about ideas and ways they can have their shop be made, it's really inspiring. Chara didn't bother interrupting their chat and listen with a smile on their face.

"TELL HIM WE SAY YES!", Sole and Deuce said together.

"But, wait…where will we be working?", Deuce asked raising his eye brows.

"Uuuuh, hold on"

Back in the Lounge…

"They wanna know where they'll be working", Chara said to Hoodie.

"At Nastabot's music and clothes store", Hoodie said with one arm resting on the countertop.

"Okay thanks"

Back in the alleyway…

"*LOOOOOOOONNGG GAASSSP* NASTABOT'S STORE?!", Sole shouted extremely loud and excitedly jogging in place.

"Omg omg omg, we will TOTALLY work there!", Deuce agreed happily.

"TELL HIM WE SAID YYYEEESSS!"

"Oookay"

Back in the Lounge…

"That was quick", Hoodie said seeing Chara walk into the restaurant again, "My guess is they said yes?"

Chara nods as an answer.

"Okay tell them show up tomorrow and they can get started"

"Yes, alright"

Back in the alleyway…

"WHAT, TOMORROW?!", Sole shouted surprised placing both their hands on their face.

"We need to get ready babe!", Deuce said to Sole.

"Yea!", Sole quickly agreed, "Thank you so ssoooo much cutie~!", he thanked hugging Chara then running off.

"You've really helped us", Deuce said hugging Chara, "Here take this key, you'll use this better than we could. Bye", he said handing Chara a key then running off.

Awwww, how sweet~! You tell Chara about the key, but surprisingly they already know. How…oh right…the reset. You can what was in his house, Chara says it was filled with old music, mix tapes and, audio dairies. Cool! *Ring ring*

"Hello?"

"Chara are you okay?", You both heard Undyne asked.

"Oh I'm fine Undyne, sorry I didn't message you back"

"That's okay, just tell me when you're going to the core and I'll guide you through it"

Oh snap! You and Chara completely forgot about that! Chara quickly made their way to the core's entrance, but not before telling Chara to get at least two starshakes.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Into the Core

"Okay Undyne, I'm in the Core", Chara said on the phone.

"Right!", Undyne said sounding confident, "Sadly the elevator is out of order, so make your way to the right", she suggested.

Chara followed her instructions, but soon ran into Knight Knight who had two floating spears with the Corner orb and Chaser orb on them. Undyne advised to talk to her, but beware of her confusion spell. You tell Chara to think of something pretty before talking so the confusion won't happen. They were spared by Knight Knight and was given a pass to continue forward, she gives them a light wave and smile as Chara passed through.

"Thank you", Chara said with smile as they walked by.

Further ahead you both stopped at a bridge being blocked by a lazer, that thing is going to activate if Chara hits the switch. Undyne tells them the order of the lazers: Blue, Blue, Orange. You hope she's right…..whoa, she was right!

"Great job Chara!", Undyne said happily.

"Thank you Undyne, what happens next?"

"Keep going straight then head down", Undyne instructed, "I have to go for a little bit, be careful okay?"

"I will, thanks again", Chara said before hanging up the phone.

Heading down Chara meets Madjick with the Good Morningstar shaped like an orb that's keeping it's cloak in place. It was ready to fight Chara. But you know what Chara should do, sing it a lullaby. After three yawns it gladly spared Chara, gave them a piece of paper, sat down, and went right to sleep. Aaww, Chara kindly and quietly walked out the area. Chara took a look at the paper, it shows the pattern of the lazers to the right path. 3 moving orange and blue lazers that shut on and off. Wow how handy…too handy…hmm. So far this is all very well planned with no mistakes, no tricks, and not even changes. It's perfect…too perfect, this Undyne really knows what she's doing. *Ring ring*

"I'm back….I see you got pass the lazers with no problem, glad you're okay", Undyne said, "Now what you need to do is…keep going straight up then make a right where a switch is, but it has guards so be careful…please"

"Got it, wish me luck Undyne"

"Y-yea, you got this", Undyne said sounding pretty confident and nervous.

Good thing this place has a save point, you still remember how confusing it was to navigate this place without much help. Nearly everything here looks the same. As Chara made their way to the switch, a monster jumped in front of them! It was Astigmatism, they have both their arms behind them and look pretty serious.

"He…hello?", Chara said nervously.

"…The only way you're getting pass me…is by a DANCE OFF!", Astigmatism said revealing a boom box they had behind them.

*Astigmatism starts the music, puts their hands on their hips, and taps their foot to the music*

"Show me whatcha got", Astigmatism said letting Chara go first.

*Chara does their best to dance to the music, Astigmatism is a little impressed*

"Hmm…not bad, watch THIS!"

*Astigmatism does some fearsome moves*

"Yo turn", Astigmatism said folding their arms and moving their shoulders to the music.

"I…uuh-"

"Chara remember the dance we did in the Ruins and the posing you did in Waterfall?"

"Uuuh…oooh right!"

*Chara dances and poses to the music, Astigmatism is very impressed*

"Whoooa whoa whoa there, you better chill 'cause those moves are too hot", Astigmatism complemented.

"Really?!", Chara questioned surprised and happily.

"Yyyeeaaa, you can pass", Astigmatism said cutting off the music, picking up the boom box, and moving out the way. "Let's dance again, next time with my cousin Loox"

"Yea that'll be fun…byyye~!", Chara said walking ahead and waving to Astigmatism with a big smile.

Alright getting close to the switch, what or who's going to be guarding it. It's…just Final Froggit.

"Robbit, robbit, creak, robbit!", Final Froggit said sounding serious from behind it's knight's helmet.

"….Is it mad at me Frisk?", Chara asked whispering to you looking worried.

"I don't think so…maybe it's trying to be brave, remember how scared Froggit was?"

"Oh right -AAH!", Chara shouted dodging flies.

You both look to Final Froggit and saw it holding a crossbow with flies like bullets, this thing either means business or it's SERIOUSLY trying hard to be brave. Chara needs to pray, LITERALLY!

*As Chara was surrounded by fly bullets, they got on their knees and prayed for safety, Final Froggit suddenly remembers it's conscience and stops it's attack*

*Final Froggit stops fighting, it feels bad*

*Chara walks up to Final Froggit and gently consoles it*

"It's okay Froggit, you were very brave", Chara comforted it gently patting it's back.

*Final Froggit feels a lot better and spares Chara*

"Robbit, robbit, robbit", Final Froggit said sounding happy and thankful, "Robbit", it said hopping off.

"That was a good thing you did there Chara", you complemented.

"The little guy really needed it"

You agree with a nod, Chara pressed the switch. *Ring ring*

"I saw what you did…thanks for cheering them up, really…thanks"

"Aww, it's was nothing", Chara said bashfully.

"Hheheh…oh right, you have access the final puzzle room", Undyne said, "Head back down, make a left, go down again, and then make another left"

"Uuuh…"

"I-I can send you directions by text message if…that's okay?"

"Phew…thanks"

"No…problem"

Wow she text fast, Chara hung up for like a minute and a text hit their phone faster than you could say game over. They made their way to the puzzle- Whimsalot?! They're block the way.

"Whoa! Oh…Hi there"

"BAH GAAAAWK!"

"AAAAHH!"

Wait what the?!

*Whimsalot chases Chara while shouting in chicken, Chara runs from them*

?

*Chara quickly sits down and covers their head shivering in fear*

"Hm?….", Whimsalot says stopping and looking at Chara.

"…..Huh?", Chara said confused.

*Whimsalot observes Chara's position, they think it's mystifying*

"….uuh…?", Chara said taking their hand off their head.

*Whimsalot attacks with butterfly magic*

*Chara quickly dodges, but takes 8 damage*

"Chara, do something mystifying!", you advised.

*Chara spins around really fast, then stops in place with one foot out and one hand in the air*

*Whimsalot found it mystifying, they are mind blown*

*Whimsalot spares Chara*

"Heheh", Whimsalot said cheerfully shaking Chara's hand", Bah gaaaw~!", they said flying away.

"I'm surprise you're still standing after spinning that fast"

"….Me too", Chara said holding their head, "Let's just…finish that puzzle", they said walking to the puzzle room.

38 minutes later…*Ring ring*

"Great work finishing the puzzle Chara, sorry I couldn't help you while I was away"

"That's alright Undyne"

"Okay before you head to the end, there's something you should get", Undyne advised, "I'll send it to you by text"

Chara got directions to two locations in the core, they went to the one closer to the puzzle room. They head out the puzzle room an went straight up, you two saw a table with something on it.

"A hip-hop burger!", Chara said.

Whoa, a fresh one too! It was on a plate with a glass lid keeping the freshness in, smells yummy~! Now let's see what waits in the other location. Going out, make a right, keep going straight, and then go up. Another table…with a pretty looking gift bag…there's 100g in it! *Ring ring*

"Undyne, are these from you?!"

"Y-yea…I know it's not much I know"

"No no no, this will help me a lot!", Chara said cheerfully, "Thank you sooo much Undyne!"

"….I….I'll be right back", Undyne said hanging up quickly.

You both know she's really happy.

"Frisk, do you know what's going to happen next?"

"Yea, you're gonna fight Napstabot"

"Again?"

"Again", you said nodding.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Final Dance

10 minutes later…

"Yooo, there you are!", Napstabot said seeing Chara, "It's time to have our little showdown and stop the "MALFUNCTIONING" robot", he said using his fingers as quotation marks.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"This entire thing…WAS MY IDEA! I was never given a human killing chip!"

"HUH?!", you and Chara said surprised.

"That's right, from the moment we met all the way to here was MY idea! You name it: The TV shows, the rescues, and even the guards here were a part…of…it…ALL!"

….Wwwwwhoa!

"Why, Why would you do this?! I never did anything to you"

"Chiiiill human I don't have any grudge against you", Napstabot said, "This is all for Undyne"

"All for her, why?"

"The girl has been down deeper than the dumps here and I couldn't just let all that sad music drown her out", Napstabot explained, "So I had her agreed to all of this to make her feel better about herself and boost up her spirit!"

Whoa…that's actually NICE, super nice AND smart! Nobody had to use nobody, EVERYONE WINS!

"However…", Napstabot turn around.

Oh no.

"This whole thing is becoming old school waay too quick. You're in danger by me, Undyne helps you, I run away like a coward, and everything ends with you two becoming the best of friends", "Napstabot said sounding not so satisfied, "So you know what….it's time to remix all this!", he said turning back around.

"*Bang bang* HELLO, CHARA?! N-NAPSTABOT?! I CAN'T…OPEN THE DOOR!", you all heard Undyne shout trying to get in.

"Sorry Undyne, but I CAN'T bore my audience with this charade ANY LONGER!", Napstabot putting there arms in the air, "If I'm gonna end this, I'M GONNA END IT WITH A BANG!"

All the light in the area cut on one by one until the room revealed…a lot of speakers, a lot of cameras, a lot of colorful lights, the rating board, and a dance floor with colorful flashing light where you all stood.

"HERE'S THE ENTREE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!", Napstabot shouted as the dance floor rose up, "THIS TIME WITH MORE BEATS, MORE ACTION, AND NO BLOODSHED!"

Chara manage to keep standing while the floor rose up so high, they were soon brought into the fight.

"Bring it human!", Nastabot said with a hand taunt.

"*Ring ring*….Hello?"

"Chara I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!", Undyne said very worried, "But there is one thing that might work. There's a switch on his back, do that and he'll-"

"Undyne? UNDYNE?!"

"No more calls my little friend, it's just you and me now! SO BRING IT!"

He cut off the cell phone connection, Chara can't call anybody! But at least Undyne told them about the switch, okay how to distract him…..*gasp* you got an idea! You whispered it to Chara.

"Napstabot look, someone want your autograph for your…new album", Chara lied pointing at nothing.

"Aww word? I can't let a fan down, yooo I'll be happy to sign that…where are they?", Napstabot said turning around, "…Did you…just flip…my switch?

Oh boy here it comes, you tell Chara to back away! The room is filled with smoke, now it's time to see his true form.

"…AAAWWW YEEEAAA!", Napstabot said from behind the smoke, "Yo if you flipped my switch that means you DEFINITELY wanna see my new bod! Lucky for you I've been ACHING to show this off, so I'm gonna reward ya with this: I'll make this final moment…ABSOLUTELY RADICAL!", He said as the smoke clear a-WHOA!

Look at HIM! That outfit, that hair, AND EVERYTHING WITH IT! He's cooool looking! Are those…levitating turntables?

"Time to get DOWN!", Napstabot said snapping his fingers.

*The music is on, the party has started*

*Napstabot does some sweet dance moves, the rating begin to go up*

"Show them what you got human!", Napstabot said pointing to Chara.

*Chara uses the dance moves from Astigmatism's dance off and syncs it with the music, the ratings go up a little*

"…Hmm not bad, but you need more than those child play moves to make it", Napstabot said tapping his foot to the music with his hands on his hips(), "Let's see how quick you really are!"

*Napstabot throws CDs at Chara, they bounce off…nothing?*

What the? You check out the walls the CDs bounce off of…a force field?! You look back to see what was going on.

*Napstabot place his hands on the turntable, the music is now changed*

"Aw this is my jam!", Napstabot said nodding his head to the music.

*Napstabot is jamming to the music, the ratings are now at 3000*

"Match that!", Napstabot said to Chara folding their arms and bouncing the shoulders to the music.

*Chara tries another dance move, the rates go down*

"Tsk, are you even tryin'?!", Napstabot said angrily, "Guess it's time to get serious", he said pulling CDs out from his jacket.

"But…that's all the moves I know", you heard Chara say under their breath.

Napstabot is right, it's time to get serious!

"Chara!", You shouted, "Watch me!"

*You begin dancing to the music, Chara copies your moves*

"Oooh….THAT'S what I'm talkin' ABOUT!", Napstabot said with a determined smile, "Think fast!"

*Napstabot throws his CDs, Chara dodges in sync with the music*

"YEA, KEEP IT UP!", Napstabot shouted using his turntables.

*You pose dramatically to the music, Chara copies you*

"Yea you're really showing some heart in those poses", Napstabot said, "Why don't I show you mine?"

*Napstabot opens his heart out, music note shaped lightning bolts spark out*

*Chara dodges the best they can*

"Chara, shot his soul!" You advised, "Don't worry you won't kill him!"

*Chara listens to what you say and turns their soul yellow, they manage to hit Napstabot's soul*

"Ack!", Napstabot shouted stepping back a little.

*Napstabot's arm start to malfunction, the rates rise dramatically to 6000*

"Napstabot are you okay?!"

"…Heheh, so what if I can't use my arms", Napstabot said using the last of his strength to put his hands in his jacket pocket", I can still bust some sick moves", he said smiling.

*Napstabot attacks with killer dance moves, manage to cause 12 damage to Chara*

"Ooow!", Chara said on the ground.

"Chara use the hip-hop burger!"

*Chara slowly gets up and eats the burger, the audience loves the brand, Chara's health is maxed*

"Digging my food are ya?", Napstabot asked smiling while raising his eyebrow.

*Chara gives him a thumbs up in the air so everyone could see, ratings go up by 7500*

"Heh…well ladies and gents, this calls for a commercial break. See you all soon~", Napstabot said looking at the camera and winking charmingly.

*Chara continues chewing their burger*

"Listen up kid", Napstabot said with their eyes closed, "There's no need to worry, I have no interest in killing you or humanity"

"*Gulp* really?", Chara asked wiping their mouth.

"I'm just here to entertain and give the audience some wicked music I've been making", Napstabot said with a cheerful smile.

"But, what about Undyne?"

"…Right…this was suppose to be for her, I owe her big this time", Napstabot said with a sad smile, "Don't think badly of her! She's really nice and really shy, she made me this awesome bod and I don't know how to thank her enough for what she's done", he said looking down.

"She is really sweet, I can tell", Chara said with a happy smile, "She gave me this hip-hop burger and money"

"See!", Napstabot said happily, "So how bout it? Let's just have fun, you and me giving the audience a show they've never seen"

"But what about you're…soul?"

"Again no need to worry, the thing you're doing is just stunning my bod", Napstabot shaking their head, "I'll be fine, no sweat literally"

Chara looks to you wondering if he'll be okay, you give them a head nod and determined smile. Knowing this made Chara feel ready to continue with the show.

"That's the spirit!", Napstabot said happily, "….WELCOME EVERYBOODYYY, WE HAVE JUST FINISHED THE ENTREE, NOW IT'S TIME FOR DESSERRRT! THAT'S RIGHT, ROUND 2 IS HAPPENIN' NOW!"

"…I hope you can keep up with me Napstabot", Chara said pointing with and a determined smile.

"Is that a challenge I hear? Well then…BRING IT!", he shout running to Chara.

*Chara dodges Napstabot's dances moves*

*You show Chara some more pose and dance move, they put their all into the moves*

"You're move getting better, but let's hear if you sang some sweet lyrics!"

*A microphone appears in front of Chara, they nod and take the microphone*

"There's no way I will give up to you Napstabot, I will keep going on and will sing my song

Fooor you monsters watching here with us today, you won't be let astray

Music coming your waaaay~!", Chara sang then winked after they finished.

"WWHAAAT, THAT WAS SOOO RADICAL!", Napstabot complemented, "We're growing closer little dude, let's have another heart-to-heart"

*Napstabot opens his heart out again, this time square barriers protects it while music bolts shoot out*

*Chara manages to shot Napstabot's soul*

*Napstabot's legs start to malfunction, the rates go up by 9000*

"Argh!", Napstabot said struggling to move, "Hahah…limbs…wh-who needs limbs, when you got beats this awesome!", he said standing cool with a brave face.

*Napstabot's eyes light up and his turntables made a turn*

*The bass has dropped!*

*CD's bounce around and mini Napstabot's attack with music notes, Chara takes 10 damage*

*Chara runs behind Napstabot, takes out a Starshake , and drinks it while posing for the camera*

*Napstabot looks back and does a cool look for the camera, the rates are over 9999*

"Let's end this now human!"

*Chara nods their head and jumps in front of Napstabot*

"Now…LET'S SEE WHO THE TRUE STAR IS!"

*Napstabot launches everything he's got at Chara*

*Chara shoots and dodges in sync with the music*

*Napstabot stops moving*

"Tsk….G-GAAAH!", *GASP* NAPSTABOT'S LIMBS BROKE OFF!

"NAPSTABOT!", Chara shouted running, "Are…are you okay?!", Chara asked scarcely proping Napstabot off the ground.

"Yea…I'm fine…whoooa, look at those ratings", Napstabot said looking at the rating board, "I've never seen this many! We even reached the viewer call-in milestone!"

"Wh-what does that mean?", Chara asked still holding Napstabot.

"It's mean one lucky viewer will have the chance to talk to me…well, before I go out!", Napstabot said trying to keep a brave face on, "Let's not waste any time…BRING ON THE FIRST CALLER!"

You all heard a phone ring dial, suddenly someone picked up.

"Sup my friend, you are LIVE! Whatcha gotta say?!"

"….Oh…hello darling", Mettaton…, "I really love the shows you've broadcast…it brought a lot of excitement to my life…and your cousin too. I'm sorry if this might be your last show…we're…we're going to miss you…."

"…..I"

"Oh oh dear, I didn't mean to take up so much time! I'm so sorry, good…goodbye!"

"N-NO WAIT ME-…they…they hung up…let's, not keep the other's waiting, "Napstabot said trying not to stay sad.

"Napstabot, you're shows were sooo awesome!"

"I don't know what I'll watch OR listen to without you Napstabot"

"There's a Napstabot-shaped hole in my Napstabot shape heart, I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"…I…had no idea…hahaha, hahah", Napstabot said looking like he was going to cry, "Everyone…thanks a bunch…hey little dude"

"Yea…?", Chara asked with teary eyes.

"You don't mind if I stay down here for a while? I mean the surface already has Djs and idols, but these monsters…only have me", Napstabot said, "If I drop the mic on them, I'd just be leaving a silent void that can't ever be filled. I hope you understand?"

"….I do", Chara said wiping away their tears with a smile.

"You know…you're stronger than you look kid, I bet you can get pass the Queen without losing a beat hahah…phew"

"Napstabot?!"

"I'll be fine, really…Undyne will fix me up", Napstabot said with a gentle smile, "Go show 'em what you got, kid! I believe in ya!"

Chara couldn't say anything, their eyes filled with tears and their arms hugged Napstabot as he slowly ran out of energy. Napstabot smiled filling the warmth as Chara cried for him. Chara pulled away, wiped away their tears again, and they let Napstabot finish his show.

"THANK YOU EVERYONE, YOU ARE AWESOME AND DON'T YOU FOR GET IT!"

The camera stop, the rating board shut off, and the lights slowly dim down until there was only a few lights shining. Chara continued holding the powered out Napstabot, they watched in sadness and silence.

"Napstabot?! Chara?!", you both heard Undyne shout finally getting into the room, "….*GASP* No…no no NO, NAPSTABOT!….NAPSTABOT, NAPSTABOT!", she screamed running to Napstabot and holding him.

"Undyne…I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen", Chara apologized in tears.

"….Oh…oh thank god, it's just his batteries!", Undyne said tearfully relief after examining Napstabot, "Thank god, oh thank god!", she said hugging him deeply.

"He's going to be okay….he's….going to be okay…", Chara said crying.

…..You knew what was going to happen, but you still couldn't stop yourself from crying. You were so happy, so so so happy!

"…*sniff* Can I…have a moment, please?", Undyne asked wiping away her tears from behind her glasses.

Chara nods and let's Undyne have her space with Napstabot, they walked on ahead still feeling happy Napstabot was going to live. But at the same time, they remember what Napstabot said about her feeling sad. Chara went back to see if she was okay, they open the door a little and see Undyne doing something to Napstabot. You walk to them to see what was going on…Undyne is putting a battery in Napstabot, you run over to Chara telling them the good news! You both are sooo happy.

"…h…huh?", Napstabot said waking up!, "…Undyne…is that you?"

"Napstabot! I'm soo glad you're okay!", Undyne said with relief and joy, "I knew it was a good idea to bring a spare battery with me!"

"Heheh, always prepared you are", Napstabot said with a peaceful smile, "….Undyne…I'm sorry for what I did, this was suppose to be for you and I….only focused on myself and the fans…"

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have agreed to this", Undyne said sounding sad, "Nobody had to get hurt…not even you…", she said holding Napstabot close to her.

"….Undyne"

"Yes Napstabot?"

"I know I put you through a lot today, but…can you fix me up?", Napstabot asked nicely, "There's someone I have to see…it's been a very long time"

She smiles and gently nods her head before she took out her phone to call for help. Chara gently closed the door and walked away with a warm smile on their face.

*Chara is filled with DETERMINATION and happiness*

*You are filled with DETERMINATION and happiness*

 **(Dang this Chapter is long, now if you except me I need to get on the feel train)**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Past Actions, New Judgement

You both are here, in the colorless city…nothing's changed. You both view the quiet city.

"…You know", Chara said still looking at the city, "As I walked through this place…Temmie told me about what happened to them in the past, it's still sad…and scary"

"…What did they say?", You asked looking at them.

They explained what happened after Temmie, no, Asriel turned into dust. You told them to explain while you both walk to Toriel's house, they nod and started walking. You followed. Temmie woke up years later on Frisk bed, they were confused and scared. They yelled out for Frisk wondering where they were, then Toriel heard them and ran into the room in a hurry. Asriel explained what happened…and Toriel took them into her arms crying and kissing them saying "I'm here, I'm here my child". Wow….months have passed and the two were still together, but there was a problem. Asriel couldn't feel anything, no matter how hard they tried and no matter how much love Toriel gave them. They gave up, ran away, and showed up to the Ruins until they met Asgore again. Not even Asgore could feel they're emptiness…the same as your Flowey. But what was surprising was that Temmie was able to save like you and Chara, however, they lost the ability after Asgore knocked them out leaving Chara to take it.

"What happened next", You asked looking to them.

"….It got worse when Temmie said…"Creatures like us, won't hesitate to kill each other if we got in each other's way"…", Chara said stopping in front of Toriel's house, "After that…I…lost control…all I could do was watch", Chara said looking down as they walked to the save point.

….That was awful…all of it…your Flowey going through something like that and never feeling anything, but negative emotions. You place your have on your chest, remembering your Asriel. How he was sad and alone, how he cried and smiled…even though nothing you did worked you never gave up on them. You brought your attention back to Chara who was sitting on their knees in front on the check point with a face of regret.

"…Come on Chara, let's keep going", you said lending them your hand.

Chara nod in silence and took your hand as you brought them up. You both stepped into Toriel's home, just like your Toriel's home: Colorful. Chara walks right into the Red room where their Frisk and Asriel lived. Chara look at the beds on the left with a scared face, they shook it off. They walked over to the bed on the right, kneeled down, and reached for what could be under it. Chara found a locket covered with dust…and not just ordinary dust, it said "Best Friends Forever"…no…is this…

"….This dust…it's Asriel's…", Chara said opening the locket finding some dust…and a photo.

…..

"How did this happen?", Chara questioned after closing the locket in sadness.

"…Chara…", you said walking to them.

"…hmm?", Chara asked looking at you.

"Want me to tell you how my Chara and Asriel met? I'm sure the story is very similar to your Frisk and Asriel", you asked.

"Okay…, but let's not talk about it here", Chara said getting up while holding the locket with a nervous face.

You agree, you are having the bad feeling again…and feels worse just by being here. You both walked down the stairs, the basement, and through the higher part of the city while telling the stories about your Chara and Asriel. From cheerful begin to the tragic end, they listened to it all and feel sad. They held the locket closer looking like they wanted to hug them in real life. You smiled knowing it will happen.

"….No….", Chara said softly and stopped.

You saw what made them stop…the entrance to the yellow hallway, the last corridor. Chara is scared, very scared. You used your determination to help you hold Chara's hand, they looks to you with a frightened look. You give them a gentle smile, without saying anything Chara understood you were there are them and everything will be okay. They held their striped shirt tightly and your hand tightly as they slowly walked down the hallway. You're starting to fill Chara's heart beat faster to closer you get to the middle, they tightened their grip on their shirt, their arm shakes rapidly, and they struggle to keep a brave face. Chara stops. Their face slowly changes from brave to complete fear. There he was…Papyrus the skeleton, standing there with his back turned. He turns around looking with a calm face and no smoke in mouth or in hand, just his hands in his pockets like always.

"So you finally made it", Papyrus said calmly, "You're journey is almost over and soon you'll meet the queen"

Chara doesn't look at him, they look down still shaking and still holding you're hand.

"Right now you will be judged for your every action, for every EXP and LV you've earned, "Papyrus said, "Let me explain: EXP stands for "execution points"; The more you gain, the more your LOVE increases. And LOVE stands for "Level of Violence""

….Chara is starting to tear up, they're remembering.

"The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself…and lose control", Papyrus said walking to Chara, "Until you are no longer the person you thought you were", he said stopping in front of Chara.

You calmly look up at him…and smiled.

"…But you never gained any LOVE", he said gently placing his hand on Chara head, "You've gained something even better", he spoke softly.

Chara stopped shaking the moment Papyrus pat their head. After what they heard, they brought their head up and showed a shocked face with tears running down their face.

"You used Patience with everyone and gave them the Kindness they needed, You muster the Bravery to continue moving forward while using your Integrity to keep you on the right path, and most of all…you brought Justice to your actions and with Perseverance you corrected your wrongs", Papyrus said kneeling down with the hand on Chara's head, "This is what you've gained, this is your Determination,….I'm proud of you", he said softly with a gentle smile.

Chara's eyes flooded with tears that gushed out like a waterfall, but gentler. What was once a terrified and shocked face, was now a face failing not to cry.

"….*sniff…*sniff*…*sniff*…", Chara weeped struggling to hold their tears back.

"…Come here kid", Papyurs said softly opening his arms out.

With no hesitation, Chara let's go of your hand and runs right into Papyrus arms. He gently hugs Chara smiling, you can see small tears as he closes his eyes hugging Chara closer to them. …You walked over to them both…and hugged them as you smiled.

"…We're all counting on you kid", Papyrus said loosening his hug and wiping Chara's tears away… you let go and stand back, "Goes save the queen"

"…I will…I will Papyrus", Chara said smiling as they look to Papyrus.

Papyrus does a light nod and they both let go and stand up, still giving each other a warm smile. Papyrus teleports out the hallway.

"*Chara is filled with DETERMINATION!*

They walk forward, with a proud face. You followed.

 **(Here a better title, "THE FEELS")**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Long Live the Queen…

"The Throne Room" is what the sign says, you two are here finally. It sure did take a long time to get here.

"I never made it this far before", Chara said looking at the entrance to the room, "Is the queen really as nice as what the monsters said Frisk?", they asked looking at you.

"She is, but…."

"…what is it?"

"…She…might be very troubled, you know, after everything that happened"

"Rrriiight", Chara said looking to the side and rubbing their arm.

"….Chara"

"Yea Frisk?"

"Toriel, she'll…."

"…Frisk?"

"She'll destroy the MERCY option"

"Wh-WHAT?!", Chara shouted turning to you, "How?! Why?!"

"You are the last soul needed to break the barrier, you're the one who can freed monster from the Underground", you said with sadness, "She can't lose you for that reason"

"Can I talk some sense into her?! Anything to change her mind?!"

"….", You look down with a sad face.

"…No…it…it can't be like that!", Chara shouted, "There has to be a way!…There has to, I HAVE TO TRY!"

….You hope they can, you really really hope they can.

*Believing they can save the queen, fills Chara with DETERMINATION!*

You both walked into the throne room…everything is completely different, it's an actual throne room here. Orange tile floors bathed with sun beams, a purple and yellow giant and long rug with the family symbol leading to Toriel's throne, golden arches making a narrow path with the giant rug, and potted plants hanging from between the arches. It's beautiful, too much for the eyes to see. Chara looks around admiring the room along with you as they walked on the rug. And there she was…Queen Toriel, sitting on her throne reading a book while wearing her reading glasses. She has stacks of books beside her, she's really focused in that book.

"….Uh…excuse me"

"One moment please", Toriel said nicely, "Let me find the right spot to stop"

Chara waited politely as she continued reading her book quietly.

"Heheh okay, this looks like a good spot", Toriel said taking out a bookmark, placing it within a book, and closes it, "Now what can I-*gasp*!", she said seeing Chara.

"*Gulps*…"

"…Oh…I…so badly want to tell you about this book I was reading", Toriel said placing her hand on the book cover with a sad smile, "But…you know what must happen…", she said standing up and placing the book on top of the stack.

Chara doesn't know what to say, they just fiddle with their fingers and watched as she walk past her throne.

"…It's such a lovely day today", Toriel said looking up with a light smile, "the birds are singing and the flowers are blooming…it feels like spring", she said placing her hand on her chest.

Chara looks up with her, you all can hear the birds.

"….", Toriel brings her head to the floor and ends her smile, "…When you are ready, follow me to the next room", she said turning around then walked away.

Chara remains silent and follows Toriel, you do the same.

"So tense…try thinking of this as a visit to the dentist, okay?", Toriel suggested, "If you are ready you may step forth, but if not, I understand…I'm not ready either", she said walking ahead.

…..

"You're right Frisk", Chara said, "She looks very troubled…I really hope I can help her"

…..You point to the save point, they save. Chara walks into the next room, the barrier.

"This is it, this is what keeps us all trapped in the Underground", Toriel said looking to the barrier, "Are…you sure you are ready?", she asked softly.

"….Yes"

"So, it happens now…", Toriel says turning around.

Chara was brought into battle.

"Little one…I'm sorry we couldn't spent time with one another,…fair well"

*Toriel brings out her double bladed spear and destroys the MERCY option, Chara can no longer run away*

*Toriel uses her fire magic, Chara does their best to dodge*

*Chara puts on a determined, brave face and only CHECKS Toriel's status*

*Toriel uses more fire magic, Chara takes 10 damage*

*Chara uses a bandage, Chara's health is maxed*

*Toriel attacks with her spear(), a pattern flashes in her eyes quickly*

"Chara! Blue, Orange, Blue!", you shouted.

*Chara hears you, they used what they heard to survive Toriel's spear attacks*

"Why…", Toriel said quietly, "Why won't you fight back?", she asked sounding sad.

"…I don't want to hurt you", Chara said, "You're already in so much pain, you don't need anymore", Chara said slowly walking towards her.

*Toriel tightens her grip on her spear, her DEFENSE goes down*

"….Toriel?", Chara said softly trying to hold Toriel's hand.

*…Toriel refused and began attacking before Chara could take their hand*

"CHARA!"

!….Game Over….

"….", Chara stands in front of the save point.

…..they walked back into the barrier, Toriel waits and repeats her lines. The battle happens once again….

….4 kills…3 hours later…

"STOP THIS!", Toriel shouted attacking with her fire magic, "YOU HAVE TO FIGHT, ONLY ONE MUST MAKE IT OUT ALIVE! YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS UP!"

"Yes I can!", Chara shouted dodging her attacks.

"WHY?! WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT?!"

"No one deserves this! NOT EVEN YOU, YOU ALL DESERVE BETTER!"

*Toriel stops!*

"All of you are nice, smart, and funny! You have hopes and dreams, and no matter how what() you keep going!"

…..!

"That's why I won't fight, I WON'T HURT ANY OF YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

*…..Toriel gets angry and attacks while Chara is defenseless, Chara takes 18 damage!*

Toriel is hiding her emotions, she doesn't want to remember the pain she faced in her past and now. You can tell just by looking at her. She's walking over to Chara!

"…Toriel…please…you don't need to do this", Chara begged trying to get off the ground, "You're too nice for this,…you're a good person", they said tearing up.

"….!*gasp*…", Toriel said stopping in front of them.

"…You…you sound…just like…", Toriel said slowly tearing up then falling to her knees, "…You even look like them too…how can you be both?"

…..Chara gets up and walks to Toriel.

"….Toriel", Chara said kneeling down and holding her hand, "When I was on the surface, I was an orphan and nobody wanted me.

"….!", Toriel's eyes widened after what she heard.

"So I ran away from it all and came here, hoping I could be somewhere without feeling hurt", Chara said, "The more I spent time here, the more I like being with you all. I…I felt at home, for once.

"…..I had not idea,…I'm so sorry child", Toriel said softly bringing Chara into her arms, "After I lost both my children…I gave up my faith in humanity and declared war, soon I lost my husband and never saw him again. But…I never knew a child like you could suffer", she said.

"…It's okay Toriel, I forgive you", Chara said hugging Toriel, "Can…can you be my mom?", they asked looking at her.

"!….After everything I did to hurt you, you're willing…to stay with me?"

Chara smiles and nods.

"….", Toriel slowly smiles as her tears fall, "Yes, I will. I promise I will take care of you and spend more time together! We can tell each other stories, drink tea together, eat sweets together, and laugh together…like a family!", she said with complete joy.

Chara and Toriel continue hugging and crying in each other's arms….Chara, you're so sorry.

"…*Gasp*!", Toriel said seeing shards behind Chara, "My child, look out!…Ah!", she said turning around…protecting Chara

"…Toriel?"

You are so so sorry.

"My child…I'm…"

"Toriel, Toriel NO! TORIEL!"

Toriel slowly turned to dust…while holding Chara with a smile.

"TORIEEELLLLL!"

…You're so sorry…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: FIGHT BACK

"hAhaHaH, U dUmMY!", Temmie said creepily and cheerily, "YoU NeVr leaRn dO U?"

"Temmie, how could you do this?!", Chara questioned still on the ground, "She was your mom, she took care of you and loved you! Why would you do this to her?!"

"hEE hEE, DoN't U reMemBER?", Temmie asked with a sinister smile, "HerE iTs kilL…or bE kilLed!"

They have the souls! As Temmie absorbed them, everything went dark!

"Chara?!", You shouted looking through the emptiness.

….There they are! They're collapsed on the ground, you can to them as quick as you could.

"Chara, you okay? Please wake up!", you said shaking them.

"….Aaah…what happened?", Chara said waking up and rubbing their head.

You looked ahead and saw Chara's save file, this is their chance!

"Chara over there!", you said pointing ahead, "You have to get to the save point quickly!"

Chara slowly gets up and runs to the save point. You tell them to hurry, they did their best and put their arm out as they ran. Chara got to it, now they just have to save!

"AH!", Chara shouted backing away from the cracked save file, "What? What's happening?!"

Oh no, it's too late! The save file is destroyed!

"hEE hEE hEE, hOI", you both heard Temmie say softly and creepy, "It'S mE, tEMMIE…tEMMIE da tEM!", they introduced opening…3 set of eyes…

One set was a dog, the second was a cat, and the last…a human…

"I ThaNk U hOOmAN, yOu hELp mE GAin PoWR! WiTHoUt tHE OLd hAG, i GoT SOULS!", Temmie said with three different voice tones, "i bE emPTy nO MoRE, NoW i HAVe a SOUL aGin hEE hEE…AwwW U LefT OuT? nO wORrY…CaUSe YoUr SOUL WiL bE MiNe AnD i WiL bE a GOD!"

"No Temmie please, let the souls go!", Chara begged, "They need to be freed, they don't deserve to suffer like this!"

"U bE wroNG hOOmAn, EvERYoNE nEEdS To SuFFer! ThEN…SeE whAt ThIS WorLD ReLLY iS!" Tempe roared, "YouR oLd SAVE FILE iS FinAly mInE aGin…AnD WitH iT, i'LL SAVE OveR YoUR DeaTh! So i CaN kEEp SeIng U iN CutE, LitLE, BloDY PiEcEs!"

…..Oh my goodness…Temmie's omega form….it's horrifying. They've become a hybrid of a cat, a dog, a stuffed animal, and…human parts. The souls, they're in Temmie's three ears. There's a way for Chara to stop them without fighting.

"Cha-…!"

What?! Something just covered your mouth, it's pulling you back! No, you have to help Chara! You quickly looked at what it was…it's some kind of smoke. It's changing, the thing that's covering your mouth feels like a hand and the thing that's holding you back feels like an arm. What is it? What's holding you back?!….No! It's…it's you!

"It's been a while…Frisk", Your opposite said softly, "Now you'll pay for what you took from me"

"How did you come back?!", you questioned before they covered your mouth again.

"Didn't you know, I was following you ever since I appeared in Waterfall", your opposite said, "I've been collecting all the negative energy from those around you, but it wasn't enough. Until now"

That's what that feeling was! They're holding you tightly with one arm while using their hand to keep your head on Chara and Temmie. They're forcing you…to watch from a distance!

"Frisk! Frisk where are you?!", Chara called out to you as they dodged Temmie's attacks, "I need your help, FRISK!"

"WhOeVR U sPEak tOO iSn'T HerE AnyMOrE", Temmie taunted while attacking, "iN FaCt…tHeY WeRe juST UsiNG U, LiKe i aM!"

You struggle to free yourself from your opposite's grasp. You manage to free your arm, but they punched your stomach bringing you to your knees and back in their arms.

"Why do you bother to care?", your opposite asked calmly, "You know from the both of us feeling what they feel is pointless, there's no hope gaining anything from what they had. Only a meaningless excuse to be around them"

That's not true, it's not true! Let go, let go!

"How are you not finding any of this interesting?", they asked, "Seeing them suffer like we have, watching them feel pain. Isn't this too your liking, aren't you also me?"

Let go, let go! You have to save Chara, they're getting hurt! You can't let this happen! No matter how much you struggled, nothing happened. You can't do anything…all you could do was watch…and cry.

"StILL nOT FiGhTinG Aren'T U?", Temmie asked looking at Chara's damaged body, "SaY, i'LL GiVe YoU sOmeThinG ReaLLY UsEFul. HeRe", they said throwing a sickle to Chara.

"…", Chara looks away from the weapon.

"CoME On, DoN'T makE thIs TouGh. takE iT"

"…..", Chara refuses to take the weapon.

"DoN't Be DumB, tAke It!"

"….."

"StOp bEiNG NicE!", Temmie shouted hitting Chara, "YoU sHouLD bE FiGhtIng BacK LiKe thE OtHerS Did!"

"….."

"RrRrrR, FiNe!", Temmie said throwing the sickle away, "thEn HoW abOUT yOu tRy CalliNG OuT tO FrIsk aGain, CoME oN Let mE Hear It So I cAn PrOVe My PoInt! ScReaM OuT liKe thE BaBy yOu aRe!"

"…..I'm sorry Temmie", Chara said pulling their head up, "I'm sorry you went through so much pain, I wish…I wish I could have been there for you long ago"

"*Gasp*…..rrrrrRRR WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL, HOW WE FEEL! BACK THEN AND RIGHT NOW!", Temmie shouted beating Chara brutally.

"…", Chara's body shakes from massive pain.

"Pathetic, just like you", your opposite said calmly disgusted.

….You're sorry Chara, you can't do anything.

"YoUr BoRinG Now, i'LL enD yOuR StUpiD LifE NoW", Temmie said above Chara.

"…..", Chara only looks up at the angry Temmie.

"ByE ByE", Temmie said.

"….I'm sorry, everyone…", Chara said with a weak voice.

"….*POOOW* AAAAAHHHHH!", Temmie shouted getting blast away.

WHAT THE?!

"….hhhuh…?", Chara said slowly.

You and your opposite looked to see who did that…*Long Gasp*!

"….Pa…pyrus…?!", Chara said after seeing Papyrus appear beside them on their knees.

"Kid…are you-…oh god", Papyrus said looking at Chara.

"You're here…", Chara said happily with a weak voice while bringing their hand up and placing it on Papyrus's arm, "…you're really here…", they said sounding like they were going to cry.

"…Sorry I took so long kid", Papyrus said calmly holding their hand, "Trust me…they WON'T get away with this", he said sounding angry.

"RrRRrr, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU ASHTRASH!", Temmie shouted running to Papyrus and Chara.

"HEADS UP GUYS!", you heard someone shout.

"AAAHH, MY EYE!"

Who?….SANS!

"Sans what are you doing here?!" ,Papyrus asked surprised.

"Undyne called me and told me to come here, didn't you get her call too?", Sans said raising his eye socket, "…*GASP* HUMAN…what happened to you?!, he shouted running to Chara and holding them.

"YOU PESKY PEST, GET OUT OF MY WAY!", Temmie roared with rage, "….What?! AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!", they shouted getting attacked by…TRIDENTS!

"Who do you think you're calling pest?"

ALPHYS, AND THE ROYAL GUARDS!

"U…aLL oF YOu, HoW Could YoU bE HerE?", Temmie said getting up.

"Tsk, let's get this straight you hideous freak", Alphys said with a serious tone while walking in front of Chara, Sans, and Papyrus, "WE are the Royal Guard! No matter what comes our way, we stand AND FIGHT!", she said pointing her trident at Temmie.

"Like YEA!", Catty shouted.

"…Yes!", Bratty said standing up beside Catty.

"That's right!", Dogaressa and Dogamy together.

"*Growl*", Doggo, Lesser Dog, and Greater Dog growl bringing their weapons up.

"Alphys, does this mean my brother and I are part the of Royal Guard?", Sans asked still holding Chara.

"….Heheh yea, why not", Alphys said looking back and smiling.

"*Long Gasp* Did you here that brother?!", Sans said looking at Papyrus.

"Yea I sure did", Papyrus said answering with a smile.

"…Heh…hhehehe", Chara giggled softly, "…Thank you…all of you…"

"hEE hEE hEE, hoW laME!", Temmie insulted, "YoU tHinK aLL oF U caN StOP mE? HahAHAhAh, YOuR StUpIDer tHaN tHiS hOOmaN AND ThAT olD HaG!"

"What?!", Alphys questioned sounding serious.

"They…", Chara said softly and sad, "They killed Toriel", they said crying.

All eyes looked to Chara quickly and widened after what they heard.

"Queen…Toriel…?", Sans questioned turning from shocked to sad.

"Yooouu….", Alphys said turning to Temmie with a grudging tone and strongly grasping her trident, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!", she roared dashing to them.

The rest of the Royal Guards followed and started attacking Temmie.

"Sans!", Papyrus said.

"Yea?"

"Get the kid out of here!"

"Uh…R-right!", Sans said then picking Chara up and fleeing.

"HuH?! Oh nO U DoN't!", Temmie said seeing Sans fleeing then block the way out.

"*gasp*…What!?", Sans said stopping then jump out the way.

"Sans!", Papyrus shouted.

"We're okay!", Sans shouted.

"…Stay close bro!", Papyrus said after appearing beside Sans and Chara.

"Right!"

"….Fools", your opposite said.

You watched with hope in your eyes as everyone fought back against Temmie. Alphys is throwing everything she's got at Temmie with rage in her eyes, the Royals dodged and attacked Temmie from all around while Sans and Papyrus attack from a distance. But, there was something you forgot until now. Temmie's save file! You can see every time Temmie's health gets low, they reload to the time they had full health. This isn't good, they can't win. Wait…Temmie's ears are turning the same color as the souls, THAT'S IT! You know what you have to do!….Breathe…reach deep down….

"What are you doing?", your opposite questioned seeing your soul glow brighter and brighter, "Not this, NOT THIS NOW! YOU SHOULDN'T BE FEELING ANYTHING, STOP IT!", they shouted holding you back.

*Your opposite is holding you back more and more…but…YOU…RE…FUSED!*

"AH!", your opposite shouted getting knocked back by you.

You see everyone getting tired, this is your chance! You run over quickly!

"iS thAt thE BesT U aLL hAv?!", Temmie taunted, "DoN't MakE mE LauGh"

"…Wha…FRISK!", Chara shouted after seeing you run past them.

Everyone looks to Chara as you ran up to Temmie, you united your soul with Temmie!

"What?!…What is this…feeling?", Temmie questioned.

"EVERYONE, FIGHT BACK! YOU CAN DO IT, I KNOW YOU CAN! YOU'RE NOT ALONE, LET'S BREAK FREE TOGETHER!"

*You reached out to all the souls within Temmie, they hear your called and unite with you*

"WhAt, tHe SOULS?! WHat ArE thEY….AAAAAAAHHHH! STOP, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO OBEY ME! STOP IT!"

"KEEP FIGHTING!"

"STOP IT, SSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

….

…..

…

*You and the souls…are free*

"Thank you…", you heard the souls say softly and quietly one by one as you feel them disappear.

You look up as you heard them, you smile. You looked to the Royal Guards, they're alive and wondered what just happened. As for Temmie, they're back to their previous form….weak and damaged. You stand behind where Temmie is.

"….", Temmie shakes on the ground.

You see Alphys walk up to Temmie and stand in front of them with an angry and disgusted face. She summons her trident and starts to end Temmie's life.

"Alphys!", Chara shouted.

She instantly stops and looks back to Chara.

"Don't kill them, please", Chara begged.

"Don't kill them? After everything they did, you still want to spare them?!", Alphys shouted looking back at Chara.

"Please… do it for me…and Toriel"

"….rrrr…", Alphys growled looking back at Temmie in anger.

Alphys turns around to Temmie, summons blue tridents and-!

"Alphys!", Papyrus shouted.

…Oh good. She surrounded Temmie with her tridents so they couldn't escape.

"I'll come back for you later", Alphys said looking at Temmie then walked away.

"WHaT aRe U dOinG? YoUr jUst goInG tO LeAVe mE?" Temmie questioned to Alphys, "WhAT r U, A CoWArD?"

"….", Alphys stopped, "…No…I'm stronger than you think", she said walking away.

"hEy, GeT bAcK HeRe U WeaKLiNg, YoU CoWArD!", Temmie insulted.

"Let's go everyone", Alphys ordered.

"i'LL JuST CoMe bACK aND KiLL aLL oF U, i'LL KiLL evERyOnE U LoVeD! CoME BaCK aNd KiLL mE! CoME BaCK, CoME BaCK!….why…I…don't understand,…I can't….understand…"

*Temmie was spared…and left to cry…alone*

Poor Temmie…maybe you could-*GASP*! Your opposite just grabbed your arm! They're slowly disappearing!

"I am NOT going back ALONE!", your opposite shouted tightening their grip.

Oooww…*gasp* you're disappearing with them, everything around you two is glitching and breaking! NOOO!

"Let go!", you shouted trying to break free!, "LET…GOOO!", YOU SHOUTED PUSHING YOUR OPPOSITE BACK!

*You used your DETERMINATION to break free!*

"NNNOOOOO!", your opposite shouted glitching away.

*GASP*….

…..

…..What?….Where are you? You brought yourself up and looked around….everything is white and empty.

"Hello?! Can anyone hear me?!", You called, "SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!", you shouted loudly.

*…But no one respond…*

"No…it can't end like this….no, no…no", you said softly falling to your knees.

Huh….foot steps? You quickly got up and looked behind you….who is that? You've…never seen them before, they're keep walking to you with a smile and thumbs in their pocket. They stand to you.

"…Who…are you?", you asked nervously.

"...💣✡ ✌💣 ✋💧..."

 **(WINGDING TRANSLATION)**

(...My name is...)


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: ✌💧❄

"✌ 👎 ✌❄ ✋💧 ✡ ✌💣 ✍", ?

You can't understand him…what language is he speaking? Now he's making weird shapes with his…hands with holes in the middle?…you have no idea.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand you"

…He makes another set of hands appear, this time there's some kind of purple energy glowing in the holes. They fly to you and cover your ears. The holes prevents your ears from being covered though.

"Can you understand me now?", *Gasp*!

"Yes, I can", you said with a shocked face, "…Who are you again?"

"Gaster, Wingding Gaster", he said pointing to himself with his thumb.

Gaster? Hmm…He's wearing a half buttoned white lab coat, a mostly shown black shirt, and brown slacks. A white face and with one white eye, his other eye is closed. Is he related to Sans and Papyrus so how? Hmmm…

"Is something wrong kid?", Gaster asked kneeling down to your height.

Wow his teeth were a little crooked…wait! One eye closed and crooked teeth, could he have?!

"Excuse me, I have a question?"

"Hmm, what is your question?", he said with a calm shocked face.

"What do you think of King Asgore and Queen Toriel's relationship?"

"Oh those two, don't get me started", Gaster said shaking his head, "It was annoyingly insufferable how they always interrupted important work with me when it needs to be done, always bein' cute n' cuddly at meeting, and what's crazy is how their children looked up to them even doing all that! Geez, I'm glad I don't have to see THAT again", he complained then rubbed his head.

"YOU HAVE GERSON'S PERSONALITY!", you shouted pointing to Gaster!

"Whoa, whoa whoa calm down kid!", Gaster said waving his hands, "What do you do mean I have Gerson's personality?", he asked sitting down and resting his arms on his legs.

"Oh right, sorry", you apologized sitting down, "Well you can say, I'm-

"From a different timeline?"

"Well..uuh something like tha-….wwait, how do you know this?"

"I could tell the moment we met", Gaster answered smiling, "You're not the same kid the Queen and King adopted years ago, you have something they don't: Emotions"

"Oooh…am I really in a different timeline?", you asked scratching your head.

"More like a parallel universe", Gaster answered putting his hand to his chin.

"Whooa another universe!"

"Yea", Gaster said with a nod and putting his hands down, "Long explanation short, there are multiple versions of your world with different versions of people, events, and etc."

"Whoooooa!"

"Mind blowing ain't it?", Gaster asked closing his eyes and smiling.

You nod.

"But…is there another version of you?", you asked pointing to him.

"Yes and just like the other me's, we have cease to exist"

"What?! What happened to you?!"

"*Sigh*….", Gaster said looking away.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to explain it if you don't want to", you apologized rubbing your hand.

"It's not that…I just can't believe it happened…", Gaster said looking down with a light sad face, "Anyway enough about me, what about you…how did you get here?", he said resting his head on his hand.

Oh sssnap, you forgot about what happened. Oooooh MAN so much has happened, TOO much has happened. Well…you guess you should explain from the beginning…

One long story telling later…

"….And then I ended up…uuuh where and what is this place?"

"The void", Gaster answered with his head resting on his hands.

"The void?"

"An empty, endless place with no way of escape"

"WHAT?! No, no that can't be!", you shouted in shock, "How am I going to see Chara, how am I going to get home?!", you panicked.

"I think I might know a way", Gaster said calmly.

"Really?!"

"After what you told me, your determination might be the key to getting us out of here", Gaster said getting up.

"How so?", you asked getting up with him.

"Years ago while I was researching human souls, I extracted some samples from 6 different human souls and injected them in 6 set of hands I created", Gaster said making 5 sets of hands appear, "These won't be enough to free us, but combined with your determination, can help us escape"

"Okay, what I should do?!", you asked with an "I'm ready" face.

"Let me absorb some of your soul", Gaster answered looking at you.

"…."

"Don't worry kid, I'm going to use it to get out of here", Gaster said smiling.

"…..", you look down and fiddle with your hands.

"Kid…", Gaster said kneeling down, "I have been stuck here for countless years, you are the only hope I have. Please"

"It's not that…it's…"You said nervously, "I've seen what happens when a monster has too much determination, I'm…afraid you might…melt…"

"…I see…kid, let me show you something", Gaster said…showing you his soul.

It's…transparent, so transparent you can barely see it.

"My body is no more and my soul only exist in this world, because of this I can't melt", he said holding your hand, "You don't have to give me a lot, just enough okay?", he said with a gentle smile.

…you trust him, you'll give it a shot. You agreed.

"Good, now hold it", Gaster said giving you his soul gently over your hands, "Focus on sending your energy to my soul, I'll tell you when to stop okay?"

"…Okay", You said feeling a little nervous.

…You breathe…and focused on pouring your soul into his little by little. You can see red energy slowly wrapping around Gaster's soul, you did your best to make sure the energy doesn't hurt his soul…..

"….That's enough", Gaster said calmly.

You breathed….and gently stopped the process, you feel lighter. You gave Gaster's soul back.

"…Heheh…"

"What is it?"

"This is…a lot warmer than I expected", he said with his hand on his chest, "It feels…hopeful and kind, something I haven't felt in a long time…"

You gently placed your hand on his and smiled.

"…Right, let's not waste anymore time shall we", Gaster said standing up, "…You might want to stand behind me kid", he suggested.

You listened to him. Gaster's 6 hands float in front of him in a row, he puts his hands apart and closed his eyes. Soon you see the holes in his hands glow red, it's glowing brighter. You're worried, but you keep your faith in Gaster. He opens both eyes that turn orange and blue like Chara's Papyrus and your Sans. You start to feel a lot of energy, you just hope it's not bad. Gaster's eyes glows brighter, the energy in his hand glows brighter, and the 6 hand sets glow brighter. He puts his hands in front of him forming an X, the same thing happens with the hand sets, and then you see them placing itself behind each hand until they were all together. Gaster starts to put one leg back and lean forward, his arms are surrounded by a rainbow wind! Energy is swirling around you too! What's going to happen?!…..HE JUST SUMMONED A SUPER GIANT SKULL, it looks the same as what Papyrus used against Temmie!

…..*POOOOOW*..…", Gaster is trying to keep his stance and not get pushed back.

It's really strong, it's slowly pushing Gaster and you back. You did…your best…to stop…..him from flying…..huh?!….A wall, it's cracking. It's going to break!

"GASTER IT'S ALMOST OPEN!", You shouted, "JUST A LITTLE MORE!"

Come on….come on, BREAK!…. *CRACK*….*CRASH*…IT WORKED! You see Gaster's hand sets shatter to pieces.

"*Pants*…*pants*", Gaster breathed falling on one knee.

"Gaster!"

"✋ 💣...*pants* ✋ ...*pants*" Gaster said with one eye closed.

"…Come let's go!", You said grabbing Gaster's arm.

He nods and brings himself up, you assisted him in walking. Poor guys almost out of- *Crack* wha?!….The wall, it's slowly repairing itself! You pulled Gaster a little so you both could get closer to the hole….Gaster! Oh no, he fell down! You are sooooo close! He looks at you with a smile, he wants you to go on ahead….no. You won't leave him here…you run over to the repairing wall and stand in the middle

*Wanting to SAVE Gaster and free him, fills you with….DETERMINATION!*

*You formed sphere barrier around you, it stopped the walls from repairing and push back the process, but it won't….hold back…much…looongeerrr…*

"GASTER….GO THROUGH…HURRY…YOU CAN DO IT!", you shouted struggling to stop the repairs, "YOU CAN'T STOP NOW….THERE'S…PEOPLE WAITING FOR YOU!", you shouted looking back.

Gaster's eyes widen from what you said, you see his soul glow a little as he slowly gets up. You…see Gaster jog out the void…and reach out his hand to you,….you can reeeach….! *BOOM*

…..*Pants….*pants*…..

" ✋💧😐✏", You heard…?, "💧 ✌😐 ❄ 💣 ✏"

You have no idea what Gaster is say…WAIT GASTER!

"❄ ✌ 😐 👎 ✡ ❼ ✌ ✋ ❄", yuuup you have NO IDEA what he's saying, but he looks happy.

He's holding you in his arms…must be because some of your soul is with his. You looked around…you both are in Waterfall…aaand you both are very tired…you just lay in Gaster's arms, he is knocked out. You might as well sleep too, soooo tired….

 **(WINGDING TRANSLATIONS)**

(TITLE: Gaster)

(FIRST DIALOGUE: And what is you're name?)

(SECOND DIALOGUE: "I'm…*pants* fine…*pants*)

(THIRD DIALOGUE: Frisk! Speak to me!)

(FOURTH DIALOGUE: Thank god you're alright)


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Saved and Reloaded

…..

…*Yaaawwn*….Huh, you're head feels warm. You looked up to see Gaster still holding you, but he's focused on something. You looked around…you're in the Lab. You tugged Gaster's lab coat and asked him why they were both here. He sits you up properly on his lap and points to Undyne's computer screen, he's typing on the computer without touching it. You read it.

"Good to see you're alright Frisk", You read, "I'm just seeing what I missed in the past couple years and I brought you with me"

"Okay, buuut was anyone able to see you?", you asked looking at him.

"Sadly no, I believe I'm in the same dimension as you are"

"Same dimension?",

"We're in this world, however, we are not FULLY in"

"…Oooh I like we're a ghost, but…not in the same place as ghost or people?"

"You are smarter than you look kid", you said then giggled, "Wait a minute, how are you using your magic on this then?"

"Two things: 1. Since I previously existed here it makes sense to still have connections to my world", you read, "And most of all, 2. The determination you gave me"

"You still have some left?", you asked surprised looking at him, "Didn't you use it all up after breaking that wall?"

"I thought I did too, that was until you motivated me", you read, "I felt the will to keep going, that's what you gave me. I can't thank you enough for whatcha did"

Hehe aaaww, you were happy to help. Help…OH SNAP CHARA, YOU HAVE TO SEE IF CHARA'S OKAY!….Uuuuhmmm…where are they? Did they get their save file back? You have to check, so you tell Gaster you have some unfinished business you need to do. He wasn't going to stop you, he lets you go while he did his thing. You run back to the barrier room hoping it was still there and Temmie too…., there they were. Temmie is still trapped by Alphy's tridents, and the save file…was still in pieces. You gathered the pieces and put them together like a puzzle…there, but nothing's happening. Hmm, are you missing something?

"…Frisk…?", you heard Temmie say to you, "Is that you?"

You looked back wondering how Temmie was able to see you, can they see you? You walk up in front of them and kneeled down.

"No…you're not Frisk, you're not my Frisk", Temmie said sadly, "I can't see you, but I can sense you. Just like before, you're just like that emotional crybaby aren't you?"

….

"You're soul doesn't feel the same as their soul, yours is warm, bright, and nice", Temmie said, "Why couldn't they feel the same?…."

….Temmie…

"…Go and give that baby back their save file", Temmie said.

You looked back to the pieced together save file, Temmie summoned 7 Temmie flakes that lightly fell on it and restored it.

"You should go, you don't need me anymore", Temmie said laying their head down.

"…Thank you Temmie", You said softly smiling and gently placing your hand on their head.

Poor thing started crying, it was like they could feel you. You gently let go and went back to the save file. It was cracked, but it can still function. It hovered over your hand then turned into light that faded in and out. You kept it close to you while you thought about where Chara could be…you have an idea! The skelebro's house! You ran out the barrier room and into the throne room where you saw Asgore. He picked up the book Toriel didn't finished, he's so sad as he places his hand on the cover. You wish you could help…wait, yes you can! You have to get this file back to Chara!

2 hours later…

Finally you're here! You were lucky some of the monsters were using the elevators and that you're a ghost that can't get tired. Nothing looks different outside, so you went right through the door. You saw Papyrus on the couch scrolling through the few channels on TV before he got bored and turned on the radio then laid down on the couch looking like he has a lot of his mind. You heard a door open and close from up stairs, you looked and saw Sans walking down stairs in a new outfit. He's wearing some blue armor over his battle body, hold on…it's leather. Blue leather armor! He's wearing top armor, bracers, and knee armor, but no helmet. Oh wow a cape too, sooo cool!

"Papyrus", Sans said standing next to the couch.

"Yea, bro?", Papyrus answered looking at him.

"I'm going to the castle now, can you take care of the human", Sans asked.

"Sure thing", Papyrus said sitting up, "How's the kid?",

"They're okay, but they're not…fully healed…", Sans said…looking down with a sad face.

"….Don't worry Sans", Papyrus said placing his hand on Sans's shoulder, "They may not heal as quickly, but they'll get better. You'll see", he said cheering him up.

"You're right, I know they'll get better!", Sans said hopefully and happily.

"That's the spirit, now head over to the castle", Papyrus said patting Sans's back.

Sans smile then runs out the house, Papyrus ends his smile then gets up looking up stairs. He rubs his neck while one hand was in his hoodie pocket, now he's walking out the house. You want to follow him, but you have a save file to give back. Walking into Sans's room and walking to his bed you see Chara all bandaged up and resting. You almost don't want to bother them, but…you think they waited long enough.

"…Chara", you whisper quietly and softly, "Chara it's me, Frisk"

"…Fr…Frisk?", Chara said slowly opening their eyes, "Ow…you're back", they said turning their head to you.

"I'm really sorry Chara I wanted to help, but the other me stopped me!"

"They came back?!", Chara asked calmly and surprised.

You told them everything that happened during the battle and after it, then Chara told you what happened while you we're gone. Asgore showed after they and the Royal Guard walked through the throne room and explained, then they secretly made a funeral for her so the monsters wouldn't go into a panic. Asgore took Toriel's place while she was gone, they told the monsters she wasn't feeling so well and that she was recovering. Soon Papyrus and Sans were promoted to Royal Guard, however, Papyrus decided to stay a sentry. You bet it was because he didn't want to do all that work. Chara even told Papyrus about you, the things you did together, and even their encounter the your evil twin. Wow.

"Frisk, is that my save file?", Chara said noticing it.

"Yea, it was still in the barrier room and Temmie fixed it", you said showing it to them.

"They did?!…Wow"

"This means you came reload back to the time Toriel was alive!"

"….I can…?!", Chara asked tearing up.

"Yes! She'll be okay!", you said happily nearly crying too.

You gave them the file that hovered over their hand, you both then hear someone knocking.

"Hey kiddo", Papyrus said opening the door, "I got you something from Muffet's", he said showing Chara a paper bag.

"Papyrus, look", Chara said showing them the save file.

"Is that? When did you get it back?"

"Frisk gave it to me", Chara said smiling.

"I see", Papyrus said grabbing Sans's computer chair and pulled it over to his bed, "So…what are you going to do now?", he asked sitting down with a calm concerned face.

"I'm going to load, and bring Toriel back"

"…You're not going to reset again, are you?"

Chara slowly shakes their head.

"Phew that's a relief", Papyrus said rubbing his skull.

"What about Sans's promotion?"

"I'll talk Alphys into promoting him", Papyrus said opening the paper bag, "In the meantime, you enjoy this spider parfait", he said taking the parfait out.

"Wow thanks!…Uuhmm can you…"

"Right"

Papyrus gently prop Chara up along with their pillow and fed them their parfait. You waited a little while until they finished, that spider parfait still looks good though.

"That's all of it", Papyrus said checking the plastic cup, "Now that this is done,…I'm gonna go sleep like a log", he said cleaning Chara's mouth with a napkin then gets up.

"Okay, don't let the bed bugs bite", Chara said smiling.

"Hahahaha", Papyrus said walking out and closed the door.

You both gave Papyrus like maybe 30 minutes before it was time.

"….You ready Chara?"

"Yea!", Chara said nodding.

Okay, here we go!

*LOAD*

…..

…..You opened your eyes and found yourself back at the entrance of the barrier room, Chara is standing right next to you. They looked at their body surprised their pain was gone, well they did just go back in time so that does make sense.

"So…what happens now?", Chara asked looking to you.

"We need to check on Undyne before you "fight" Toriel", you said using your fingers as quotation marks.

"Alright, give me a moment", Chara said walking into the barrier room.

Chara walks into the room, Toriel repeats her lines, but what will Chara do?

"Toriel?"

"Yes, child?"

"I have to help someone aaand…I might take a while, so you can finish that book you were reading", Chara said fiddling with their fingers.

"Well…I do need to send some books back to the library", Toriel said putting her finger on her cheek, "Very well", she said nodding gently.

16 minutes later…

You can't believe you had to get from the castle back to the core again, you pretty much know this place like the back of your hands. *Ring ring* There we go.

"Hey…! Uh, this is Alphys…Sans calm down geez", you both heard her, "HUMAN, I want you to come over to Sans's house and deliver something for me! Ugh, please?"

"Sure thing Alphys", Chara said rubbing their head confused.

"Alright, see ya wimp!", Alphys shouted hanging up.

34 minutes later…

"Hey guys I'm here", Chara said walking to the Skelebro's house.

"What took you so long?!", Alphys shouted angrily with her arm folded and wearing a…sweater…huh.

Alphys is wearing a red and green sweater, must be what Sans wears on Christmas.

"Nice look Alphys", Chara complemented.

"….Here", Alphy said grumpily handing Chara a letter while looking the other way, "I want you to send this to Dr. Undyne for me, and if you open it…I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!"

"….!", Chara nods and takes the letter gently.

Alphys walked back into Sans's house, you saw her blushing.

"Don't worry human you got this!", Sans said giving Chara a smile, a wink, and a thumbs up, "Bye~!", he said walking into his house.

Alright then, off to the Lab!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Undyne's date

7 minutes later…

Chara shows up to the lab letter in hand. They knocked on the door…no answer-

"Please…just go away", you both heard Undyne from inside.

Poor Undyne, she's going through sooo much right now. The same as Chara. You recommend they slide the letter under the door and they did.

"Oh no not another letter….what, I can't open it. Uuh give me a moment", Undyne said.

….! You both just heard a chainsaw, laser beam, and…oh goodness! Did you both JUST heard someone yell in agony?! Chara is scared crazy while you're thinking "dang was the letter sealed up THAT much?!". Chara is sssslowlllly walking away from the door, well until Undyne opened the door making Chara flinch and stop.

"Chara, did you…write this?", Undyne asked calmly shocked holding the opened letter, "This is…really nice".

"No no I didn't write it", Chara said nervously waving their arms back and forth, "It was…uuh"

"Hmm?", Undyne questioned tilting her head.

Chara checked their surroundings then walked up to Undyne telling her who wrote it, your guess they were making sure Alphys wasn't watching. Undyne was shocked, but Chara shush her to keep it a secret. All three of you walked into the lab then Undyne shut the door.

"I'm surprised Alphys would write something like this, I n-never thought she liked me…th-that much", Undyne said nervously blushing and looking away.

"You have nooo idea", you said smiling and shaking your head.

"Heheh", Chara giggled hearing you.

"Huh? What's so funny?"

"I…was thinking about how Alphys would be thinking the same thing", Chara lied shrugging.

"Hmmm…you think…she…she want to go on a date with me?", She asked shyly and sadly, "I've…made so many mistakes…and did some many awful things,….who would even want to look at me?…" she said slowly turning around and looking down.

….No! Just no! You will NOT have this Undyne go down THAT sad path, you tell Chara a plan you have. They agree 100% doing a serious and determined face.

"Undyne!", Chara shouted.

"Y…yea?", Undyne said looking behind her while wiping her eyes.

"You are so going on a date with Alphys!", Chara shouted holding Undyne's lab coat sleeve.

"B-b-b-but I can't go on a date with her!", Undyne said scarcely, "I'm…I'm out of her league"

"She isn't, she likes you enough to make that letter right?"

"I guess…"

"Then why not try going on a date with her?"

"But what if I mess up?"

"It's okay to make mistakes Undyne", Chara said with a light smile, "I've made mistakes too, but I've always had friends to help back me up when I'm down"

"R…really?", Undyne asked calmly surprised.

"Mmm hmmm, I'll help you get ready", Chara said holding Undyne's hand with a friendly smile.

"R-REALLY?!", Undyne asked with a beaming smile.

"Yea", Chara said with a thumbs up and a wink, "Okay, here's what we'll do"

You and Chara started planning out what Undyne can do for her date with Alphys: Dress nicely, bring gifts, be in the right dating location, and have nice conversations. Undyne just so happened to have the right outfit and went up to the second floor to change, mean while you and Chara were listing things for Alphys and Undyne to talk about.

15 minutes later…

"I'mm….ready…", You hear Undyne say- oh man…, "What…d-do you think?", she asked moving her hair bang behind her ear while blushing.

….You…you AND Chara's jaw hit the ground! She's wearing the same polka dot dress as your Alphys, but she's also wearing a white sweater jacket! With dressy brown boots AND a cute shoulder purse! While STILL wearing the glasses!...You and Chara look at each other slowly, then looked back at Undyne still in shock.

"I-I-is it that bad?!", Undyne said starting to panic, "Should I…I take off my glasses?" She said holding the glasses handles.

"No no no….", Chara said stopping her, "it's just, you look soooooo pretty~!"

"You really think so?!", Undyne asked bashfully and beaming happily.

"Yea, Alphys will totally think so too", Chara said with a big smile, "Now, do you know a good place for you two to hang out?", they asked with their hands on their hips.

"Hhmm…I know one, the garbage dump", Undyne said.

"The garbage dump…?", Chara questioned raising their eye brows.

"Yea, Alphys and I like to go their a lot", Undyne said smiling.

Chara went with it and walked to the garage dump with her.

17 minutes later…

"Are you sure this is okay Mettaton?", Undyne asked Mettaton while sitting on a floating chair.

"Yes deary, your outfit is just too cute to get ruined in a place like this~", Mettaton said from the possessed chair.

While the three of you were walking near the Waterfall dump, Mettaton showed up and saw Undyne's outfit. They ADORED it, couldn't stop saying how cute she was. And when they heard where she was going Mettaton refused to have a single thread touch the water, so they possessed a chair and carried her here. Chara suggested putting her on the bed of buttercups, Mettaton couldn't agree more and brought her there as quickly as possible. You and Chara giggled. After putting Undyne on the flowers, Mettaton flew home to get their cellphone so they could take a picture of her. Undyne blushes while fiddling with her fingers, d'aaww.

"Do you…think this will work Chara?", Undyne asked nervously.

"You know iiit~", Chara said with a thumbs up, "I've even got a list of things for you two to talk about", they said taking off their backpack then taking a piece of paper out.

"Hey Undyne!", all of you heard someone shout from the distance.

"Th-th-that's Alphys!", Undyne said afraid, "What do I do?! I'm not ready, I'm not ready!", she panicked placing her hands on her face.

"Undyne calm down, you read this while I stall Alphys", Chara said giving Undyne the paper and ran off.

"….Oh, you're here too wimp?", Alphys said seeing Chara walk up to them, "That uh…letter I gave ya, want it back", she said looking away with her hand on her waist.

"Iii already gave it to her", Chara said slowly and nervously.

"WHAT?! THEN IS SHE HERE?!"

"No, no she still getting ready", Chara lied shaking their head.

"Fine, I'll just look through this place then", Alphys said sounding disappointed.

"Yea look in that pile, there's some neat stuff there", Chara said pointing.

Alphys shrugs and walks over looking through the pile while you and Chara run back to Undyne, you hope she isn't too nervous. When returning, Chara tells her they bought them sometime. But Undyne says she doesn't know how to act and is nervous to face her, poor girl. If only there was a way to prepare her for the….WAIT, YOU KNOW! You told Chara to try roleplaying with Undyne to prep her up for the date, Chara thinks that's a great idea and tells her. Undyne seemed okay with it and gave it a try, Chara did their best hehehe impression of Alphys. Undyne is slowly getting the hang of it, awesome!

"What's going on over here?", You all…heard…oh no.

"A…Alphys!", Undyne shouted seeing Alphys.

"Undyne, is that you?", Alphy said getting closer, "Whoooa…you look…beautiful…", she said calmly amazed while blushing and seeing Undyne.

"Thank you…Alphys…, you look…cool…", Undyne said doing what Alphys did.

"Wait…ARE YOU TWO DATING?!", Alphys assumed pointing.

"No it's not like that!", Chara shouted shaking their head in shock.

"They were helping me talk to you!", Undyne shouted sitting on their knees.

"Talk to me, what do you mean?"

"I….I've….I've been lying to you!", Undyne admitted shyly.

…..! You and Chara slowly step to the side.

"Lying to me, about what?", Alphys questioned walking to Undyne.

"About…everything about me", Undyne said sadly, "Like the times when I said I was doing something important, but I was just organizing files and cleaning. And those stories and movies we looked at, they were all fake, just cartoons and anime"

"Wait…THOSE STORIES AREN'T REAL?! THEY'RE FAKE?!", Alphys freaked out with her hand on her head, "IS THIS TRUE UNDYNE, IS IT TRUE?!", she asked holding Undyne's arm and shaking her back and forth.

"Ye…yes", Undyne said after Alphys stopped.

"I can't believe this", Alphys said having some kind of mental breakdown you think.

"I'm sorry Alphys", Undyne apologized holding Alphys's hand, "I never wanted to hurt anybody, but I ended up hurting EVERYBODY! I hurt you, other monsters, even this human who just wanted to be friends!", she's…crying.

"Undyne…", Chara said quietly sounding like they were going to cry too.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Alphys, I'm so so sorry", Undyne apologized in tears holding Alphys's hand closer to her.

You'r going to cry too. *Sniff*…

"…rrrRRRAAAAAAGGGGHHH!", Whoa! Alphys just roared out of nowhere!

Undyne got shocked in let go of Alphys's hand. Whoa, Alphys just jumped out the water and roughly landed in the bed of buttercups. Oh man she just picked Undyne up!

"Uuh…Alphys what's going-"

"Listen Undyne, you don't know it but I've been able to sense the real for a long time!", Alphys said holding Undyne like a princess.

"You-you have?!", Undyne asked super surprised blushing and covering her mouth.

"Yea and I know the real you: You're passionate, super smart, and no matter what goes your way you ALWAYS kept going!" Wwwow Alphys told her, "So if these things get too heavy for you to handle, you'll ALWAYS have me and others willing to help you out! Right kid?", she asked Chara.

"Yea~!", Chara said.

"So let's get out of this dump, and go have our date somewhere special?", Alphys said smiling.

"Really?! For real?!"

"Yea just you and me!"

"Alphys", Undyne said tearing up, "But where?"

"Waterfall of course, and I know the right place!"

"Okay then…let's go~!", Undyne said cheerfully with a cute smile d'aaaww~.

"That's the spirit!", Alphys said happily, "Hey kid…thanks for helping my girl out!", she thanked Chara.

"Yea, thank you so so much!", Undyne thanked hugging Alphys aaaaaawww!

"Aaaaaawww, no problem~!", Chara said bashfully.

"Let's go!", Alphys shouted jumping off the flower bed then….!

….And you thought Sans ran fast, Alphys is MUCH faster without her armor!

"That was marvelous~!", you both heard Mettaton? They appeared while holding their cellphone.

"You were here this entire time?", Chara asked.

"Yea so was I", holy cow Sans too?!, "This ghost was recording the whole thing"

You guess you both were caught up in the moment you both didn't notice.

"I'm going to follow them! The drama, the romance, I must not miss a single moment", Mettaton said flying away cheerfully.

It just…felt like everyone just stepped out of a movies, an emotional romantic movie. Nevertheless, both you and Chara were happy for helping those two.

"What you wanna do now human?", Sans asked.

"….Wanna go to the Arcade?", Chara asked.

"Sure~!

 **(*Falls on the ground* Oh MY GOOSH, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE SOOO CUUUTE!)**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: True Lab

"You're gonna have to try harder than that human!"

"I'm gonna beat you Sans!"

"No one can beat the Magnificent Sans!"

"I'm about…to prove you WRONG!"

"WINNER, PLAYER 2!", The Game said.

"YYYEEAA!", Chara shouted throwing their arms in the air.

"D'aaaww, I was sooo close!", Sans said shaking his fist.

Hahaha! Chara and Sans have been playing that racing game for a while now, you lost track of time watching the two. Sans beat Chara at a basketball video game a few times, but Chara keeps beating Sans at this racing video game.

"Alright human, let's see one of us win against…THAT!", Sans shouted pointing to a dance video game.

"Hehehe oka- *Ring Ring*, oh wait I have to take this call"

"Okay"

Hmm, you wonder who could be calling? Chara steps out the Fun Center and takes the call, you listen closely.

"Hello…this Undyne"

"Oh hi Undyne~!", Chara said cheerfully, "How did the date go?"

"It went swimmingly~!", Undyne said happily, "But…that's not why I called"

"What is it?"

"I…need to show you something, it's…a-about time I showed…someone this", Undyne said nervously.

Chara started to get worried after hearing that, they kindly agreed to and went to the Arcade to tell Sans they had to leave. Sans was a little sad, but he understood and let Chara go while waiting for his turn on the dancing video game. Chara went over to the Lab as quickly as they could, they walked in where Undyne was waiting.

"*Pants* *Pants*…I'm here Undyne", Chara said trying to catch their breath, "Is…everything alright?"

"Oh yes, uuhm…sorry to make you worry", Unydne said gently patting Chara's back, "It's just…you're the only one I'm okay with showing…mmm", she said looking away with a sad face.

"…What's wrong?", Chara asked standing up.

"Just…follow me", Undyne said walking to the elevator with a nervous face.

Wow, this Undyne mustered the courage to show someone the True Lab. You're just surprised it wasn't Alphys, now you're curious. Chara stepped into the elevator with Undyne, the door closes and all is quite() as elevator pulled them down.

"Sooo, what is it you want to show me?", Chara asked looking up at Undyne.

"Well uuuh…a long t-time ago I….", Undyne stuttered looking down rubbing her arm, "It's…easier to show you than explain it…"

"….", Chara holds Undyne's hand, "Don't worry Unydne, I'm not too judgey", they said with a friendly smile.

Undyne puts on a light smile, you're happy she can relax when Chara's around. Huh? Oh no, the elevator just stopped!

"Why did-

"WARNING! WARNING! ELEVATOR LOSING POWER!"

"Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Undyne panicked pressing the buttons.

The elevator is shaking like crazy, Chara just fell to the floor while seeing what Unydne was doing!

"EM TETHER STABILITY LOST! ALTITUDE DROPPING!"

"CHARA! BRACE YOURSELF!", You and shouted.

*CRASH!*

…Aaaw….man talk about a blast from the past, good thing you're a ghost.

"Mmm…huh?", you heard Chara say, "Wha? UNDYNE!"

The elevator just opened a little showing a small light, with it you saw….oh no! Undyne is on the ground out cold! Chara is trying to wake her up.

"Chara check her stats!", You advised.

Chara nod and tried bringing Undyne into a fight. But it didn't work, she has to be awake for it to work. Chara then quickly pulled out their phone the call for help, but it said no signal. In a panic Chara quickly got up and tried to open the left elevator door, through your determination you…pushed…the right…siide. Phew! Tougher than it looks. Whoa Chara quickly moved

on ahead, you tried to keep up.

"Hello?! Is anyone here?! Hello?!", Chara shouted running through the halls and looking around the room where the vending machine is.

Nothing, but they're echoes bouncing throughout this place. Oh man which can help Undyne? Oh come on self remember the Amalgamates.

"F-Frisk?", Chara said nervously stepping back, "Whose…that?", they pointed.

"Huh…Gaster!", You said happily walking up to him, "Thank goodness you're here, we need you're help"

36 minutes later…

Gaster gently places Undyne on one of the beds in the lab using his magic, the short spoon Amalgamate comfort her.

"Phew…thanks a lot Gaster"

"Yea thanks a lot Mr. Gaster sir"

Gaster smiles and gave us a thumbs up, then starts to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Gaster walks over to one of the report screens and does something to it, he missing it until he…oh he's using it to speak to us.

"I'm happy to see you again Frisk, and it's nice to meet you Chara", you read, "I'm surprise you can me, but I'm not"

"Why…?", Chara asked confused.

"Simple you and Frisk are the same, it makes sense for you to see me", you read, "However, this no time to discuss all that jazz, we've got to restore power to this place"

"So that's what happen, how do we cut it back on?"

"It's simple, find the orbs need to power the elevator"

"And lucky for you I know where they are….uh maybe", you said putting your hand in the air then on your lip.

"How about this: we'll split up and find them?", Gaster suggested.

You both agreed, then suddenly short spoon tapped on Chara's shoulder scaring them. They slowly waved their hand then walked over to one of the beds and pulls open the cover, it's the…orange orb? Guess the colors are….how did you forget about things being swapped up?

"Mr. Gaster, where are you going?", Chara asked seeing Gaster walk off.

He pointed to the report screen then walked away, you and Chara walk to the screen. It said "I'm goin' to the hall we passed, I know there's an orb there". Sweet that means less to search, and you know where to look.

 **(Oh my god people I am so sorry for not uploading anything for a while, I have been out of motivation FOR MONTHS and it's a miracle that I got this done. I very much hope, oh god I hope, that can finish the rest)**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Deep within the Lab

You want Chara to check the room on the right, you are curious about what it looks like. You walk along side Chara who is doing there best to stay brave. The room still has the same mirrors, but…it's filled with toys instead of flowers. The reports say Undyne was tasked to see if toys were capable of having life, just like Temmie. Wow look at them all, they're all stitched up too. They must have been worked on years ago.

"This is pretty creepy", Chara said observing the toys.

Yea, they are pretty-huh? Uuuuuuh….uuuummm

"Frisk, what's wrong?", Chara asked looking at you, "…!", they turn their head to….Reaper Bird.

"N-now Chara there's no need to- CHARA!", you said then shouted after Chara fainted.

To be honest you would have done the same thing if Reaper Bird was standing that close to you unexpectedly without making a single sound.

10 minutes later….

"….Uuuuh….what happened?", Chara said waking up then rubbing their head.

"Roobit

Bah gaw

Nothin' like some down time huh?", Reaper bird said sitting beside Chara like bird.

"Aaaaaahh ah ah…aaahh F-f-f-riiisssk", Chara said scarcely pointing to Reaper Bird.

"Chara it's okay, they won't hurt you", You said trying to calm Chara down.

"H-h-h-hi..?", Chara said scarcely waving with a nervous smile.

"Creak!

Gaw!

Let's gooo~!", Reaper Bird said standing up then picking up Chara with their beak…legs?

"Hey hey hey, please put me down! PLEASE!"

Reaper Bird is…wow, they are flipping and flying Chara around the room. That seems like Whimsalot. They're putting Chara on the table where toys rest and started surrounding them around Chara, even putting a couple on Chara's lap. Being gentle, that reminds you of Final Froggit somehow.

"Thank you?", Chara thanked confusedly, "Frisk, what are they doing now?", they asked whispering to you.

"They're…dancing, but it's off", You said watching, "Oh I know, how about you play a song on your phone"

You're guessing that it's Astigmatism trying to bust a move. Chara tried taking their phone out and goes through it to look for a good song, they played a song familiar to you two. Reaper Bird took complete interest so quickly they took Chara's phone and dance to the music, doesn't look like they'll be getting that back anytime soon. You suggested Chara to leave while Reaper Bird was distracted, while Chara slowly moved the toys out the way they found one of the orbs. Sweet! Now they have to get to the other room…success, uh…oh boy. This purple orb doesn't go to this slot, but it's a good thing Reaper Bird is gone and satisfied.

"BAH GAWK RIBBIT HIYA"

"AAAAHHH!", YOU BOTH SHOUT!

*Pants* *Pants*…..Holy cow you did not see that coming. Why are they back? Oh, they wanted to give Chara's phone back. Aaand now Reaper Bird is going to…sit on Chara's head? They're legs are hanging off though.

"You want to come with us-I mean me?" Chara asked looking up with their eyes.

"BAH! Roobit. You know it! " , Reaper Bird said flapping its wings.

Chara rubbed their cheek and agreed with a smile, Reaper Bird was over joyed. Well you won't complain, you just went along with it. Now to the hallway going north. You hate to suggest this after what Chara went through, but you told them to go to the fan room. The room was no different than the one in your world, you bet the same thing is going to happen too.

"…Okay I turned on the fans , what now?", Chara asked you.

"You got any snacks?"

"Uuumm….just some potato chip-HEY give it back!", Chara said taking out the chips then got it taken by Reaper Bird.

Not fair they're eating all the chips and isn't saving any for no one. Oh boy, Endogeny is forming.

"Chara you still have your stick?"

"Y-yes, why?"

You pointed.

"W-w-w-what is that?"

"It's nice Chara, just like Reaper Bird"

"Wait that's their name?!", Chara questioned pointing to Reaper Bird, "Uuuh ooh", they said trembling.

Endogeny is now reformed, they shake the dust off them then turned to Chara. They tilt their head and walk to Chara who shaking and holding their stick. Finally close to Chara, Endogeny sniffs and observe them by walking around them. Chara's is being both brave and patient with Endogeny, but still is scared like crazy. Now they stopped and waited, literally. This Endogeny is calm and obedient, however, their tail is moving fast.

"Chara throw the stick", You suggested.

Chara listens and throws it, whoa they're fast! Chara throws the stick a few time until finally calming down and petting Endogeny with a smile.

"Hey buddy, have you seen a colorful ball around here?", Chara asked rubbing Endogeny's cheeks.

They shake their head, no surprise. Chara looked to you asking if they know where the rest are, you nod.

"Wanna come with us boy?", Chara asked in a tone parents use for babies.

Endogeny was super happy to hear that they started to jump around Chara and even snuggled their face on Chara's cheek. Aaaww, that's a yes for sure. Reaper Bird was happy to see Endogeny and sat on their back, Endogeny felt the same. You are surprised that none of these Amalgamates has harmed Chara in anyway. And you know what, you are happy about that. You wonder how the others will react. A thought just hit your mind: You wonder how Gaster is doing. You hope they're okay.

 **(IT'S ANOTHER MIRCLE!)**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Deep within the Lab (part 2)

"I'm so glad I have more company, makes this place way less scary", Chara said petting Endogeny while walking.

Yooou agree. Chara learns more about the Amalgamates in the past by the reports, no surprise this is making them sad about what happened to them. They walked to room where a bathtub should be, but there's a closet here. They walked to it- *Knock knock*

"…What was that?", I said nervously.

"Uuuh…", Chara takes another step.

"*Knock knock*….It's coming from the closet alright"

"M-m-m-m-ma-maybe iiit's a fr-friendly and nnervous monster?", Chara said shaking trying to stay positive, "Yy-y-ea I'd…be nervous too if I haven't seen anybody for a long time hahaha", Chara said before walking to the closet.

*Knock Knock*…*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*…..aaaaaaah it's getting louder and louder the more Chara walks to it, you and the amalgamate are seriously scared while walking behind Chara who is just as freaked out as you. Here's the scary part, you don't know what's gonna be behind those door, what if there is a unknown being *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* aaaaaahhh. Chara have both hands on the door, they shaking and sweating, close their eyes, and quickly open the doors! …..There's…just an indigo orb…who was knocking then….? *Knock knock* AAAH THERE'S SOMEONE KNOCKING BEHIND THE CLOSET!

"CHARA LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"ALREADY ON IT!"

We all run full speed out of there with Chara quickly grabbing the orb! *Pants* *pants*…Holy cows on the moon that was scary! Chara was soon cheered up by the Amalgamates, this soon makes them feel better and continued walking away quickly until they ended up in a the Extraction room *shivers*. Different style and looks, but still same creepiness regardless.

"Oh boy, a save point", Chara said happily.

What? Oh, oh no!

"Ch-chara, I wouldn't go near that if I were you"

"Huh?", Chara said looking at you while touching the "save point".

"Welcome to my special…."

"Wha?"

"Hhhheavennn"

"AAAAAHHH AAH AHAHAHAHAAAA!", Chara shouted being hugged by Lemon Bread.

You are so glad this Lemon Bread doesn't have your Lemon Bread's personality, you just smile with relief. The Amalgamates walk up to them both and greet Lemon Bread, were they missing?

"What's wrong? Do I look ugly?", Lemon Bread asked with a sad worried tone while holding Chara up to them .

"N-n-no you just scared that's all", Chara said with a nervous smile while wiping slime off their face.

"That's what they all say", Lemon Bread said looking to the other way.

"But, you smell like sweet lemons though", Chara complemented, "*sniffs* Honey lemon actually"

"Aaww, I haven't felt like this in a long time", Lemon Bread said happily hugging Chara gently swinging them.

Chara gently pats Lemon Bread's head filling their hand with more jelly, they were put down and asked if they wanted more company. Chara agreed without a doubt, yay more friends~! Chara's going straight ahead into the other room feel pretty confident about what might come, that is great. The room where refrigerators sits isn't filled with fog, Chara opens the door and sees they're all filled with test tubes and flask on trays filled with color liquid, some kind of blood packs, and other science stuff. Well except for-

"YAAAH!", Chara shouted opening a door and sees white liquid splash on the ground.

You both wait for the liquid to form….JERRY?! Uuuh you mean Jerry's mom, whoa she looks two times sadder than Snowy's mom. She's not even looking up. Now she's trying to climb into the fridge but is too weak to do so.

"Are you okay", Chara asked sound little worried, "Do you need help…miss?"

…Oh no she's crying.

"Oh no please don't cry, I want to help…just please tell what's wrong?"

"You…sound like…my Jerry…and husband…", Jerry's mom said with a weak and sad tone, "They…al…ways…wanted to….help me…", she said wiping her eyes.

Aaaw, the Amalgamates gather around and comfort her. You do the same not caring about you being ghost, even giving her a pat on the back.

"Uum, do you wanna hear a joke?", Chara asked nervously.

Jerry's mom turned to Chara and give them their full attention with a drippy smile.

"Knock knock"

"Whose…there….?"

"Double"

"Double…who?"

"W~!", Chara said making a w with their finger.

"….Hah…hahaha….hahah"

*Chara sits down and continues telling puns to the Amalgamates, they giggle*

"Haha…I have….forgotten…hearing jokes….and laughing…with my family", Jerry's mom said with a sad smile and tearing up, "I want…to see them…"

"Well then let's go see them", Chara said standing up.

"Yeees….", Jerry's mom said trying to get up and move, but struggles.

Chara suggested Reaper Bird to let her ride on Endogeny's back, they gladly flew out and carried Jerry's mom on Endogeny. What a gentle…monster? You don't know. Now you're wishing your Amalgamates nicer when they first met you, but you won't nitpick. Chara puts the purple orb in the slot and questions where the next slot is, you know where. You guide them back to the Extraction room and showed them the room they missed, Chara instantly saw the slot for the orange orb and put it in.

"What are these? Tapes?",Chara said curiously picking up one tape, "Wanna see what's in it guys?"

You and the Amalgamates agreed, Chara puts the tape in the VCR. The video first shows…New Home in the living room.

"….Hmmm am I doing this right?", You all hear Toriel say tilting the camera side to side.

"Honey honey where are you?", you hear Asgore say sounding excited.

"In the living room sweetie"

"Oh there you are", You all heard Asgore say walking in, "Look what I did", he said showing Toriel a knitted sweater while looking so proud and happy.

"Oh it's so cute, but it's missing in some parts"

"I know, I thought I give knitting a try", Asgore said, "I'll get better, and soon our son can wear one.

"Aaaaaawwww", You and Chara said.

"Heheheh, then let me give you some help with that", Toriel said getting up, "Oh I better turn this camera off"

Man those two were super cute together, it's so sad they broke up. You all saw more videos of the Drerumer family and even saw your….other self. They don't look too interested in any moment they were on screen. Neither did you, but they were different. And you know how.

"There's one more, but the other two are broken in pieces for some reason", Chara said, "Oh well", Chara said putting the tape in the VCR.

Now it's shows Asriel and Frisk's room, it's faced on the floor near table stand and an action figure. You all hear a door open.

"Oh Frisk hey. Huh you're wondering why I didn't stay?", Asriel said turning around, "I know we were suppose to be villains and sabotage mom's pie, but….I just felt like a complete turd seeing her be seriously sick. I couldn't watch like you did, you even opened your eyes. I didn't know being a villain was so awful, let's…nnever do that again please. I liked it better when we were pretending to be heroes instead"

Then the video cuts off from there, it was from a low battery. You don't want to comment any of what you saw, you're also very glad the Amalgamates can't see you right now. Chara takes out the tape, places it back on the shelf, and walks off with a sad face. Then made an angry face and crossed their arms. You understand. The indigo orb doesn't fit in the red slot, so they have to go to where the memoryheads are. Pretty far, but not trouble you bet. Hmm? You hear crunching sounds coming far the hallway where the power door is, what is that? The memoryheads and Gaster? The memoryheads are feasting on those potato chips on the ground. The Amalgamates ran to those chips and started eat them up, there are no more chips in the vending machine. Gaster smiles and waves at you and Chara.

"Mr. Gaster did you find a red orb?", Chara ask walking up to him.

He nods his head, hands Chara the orb to them, and they both go back the way they came. You just sit here with the Amalgamates and watch them.

7 minutes later…

"So this is what turns the power on?", Chara asked, "Time to turn it on then"

Now that power's on you all can get out of here, you still don't like it.

"Hello…anyone here?", Wait that voice….Undyne!, "There you are- ow", *gasp* she fell down.

We all ran towards her hoping she was okay. Undyne's still in pain from the crash in the elevator, but she's not serious hurt. Thank goodness.

"You already saw them huh?", Undyne asked Chara, "I hope you all were nice to them"

"Don't worry about them they were super nice and helpful", Chara said smiling.

"You don't mind them?"

"Not at all, but….how did they get this way?", Chara asked rubbing their head.

"It's b-because monsters don't have…the physical matter to take determination, so they started to melt until they…got stuck together", Undyne explained sadly.

"Whoooa, heavy!"

"And all this time I…I was afraid about what their families would say if they saw them this way, but what I did was worse", Undyne said tearing up, "I left these guys in this dark place and avoided them of their homes, their families kept asking of them and I just…ignored them", she said crying.

Jerry's mom gently rubs Undyne's head and she looks up.

"Please…I want…to see my…husband…and baby boy again", Jerry's mom begged gently.

"Can I see my brother please, I want to see how he's doing", Lemon Bread begged gently placing their hand on Undyne's shoulder.

"Rrroobbit

Cha-caw

Pretty please, I miss my partner", Reaper Bird begged.

Endogeny whined and nudged Undyne's arms.

"*Sniff* I can't say no to that, but what about your families", Undyne said wiping her eyes, "Won't they be upset?"

"I don't think they care how they look Undyne", Chara said, "And if they don't care, their families shouldn't either"

"You're…You're right!", Undyne said getting up and holding their side, "I think we've done enough hiding now, I'll…take you guys home"

The Amalgamates cheered with complete joy and supported Undyne as they all walked out.

"That was wonderful! I'm so proud of you"

"Aaaw stop it, you're gonna make me cry", Chara said blushing and patting their cheeks

Gaster gave a hand clap, and wink, and a thumbs up.

"Now can we PLLEASE get out of here?", You begged.

"Oh totally, I still owe Sans a gameplay", Chara said walking out.

Gaster followed you both, I guess he needed a break from this place too.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Welcome Back

In the Lounge…

"I'm glad you guys have gotten together", Chara said happily sitting at a table with new friends.

"I never thought I get more than one family member, now I have two", Astigmatism said happily moving their legs in their seat, "Oh man we are SO going to make some sweet new dance moves", they said looking at Reaper Bird.

"Roooobbit~!", Final Froggit said joyfully sitting next to Reaper Bird.

"Heheheee~!", Awww Whimsalot giggles hugging Reaper Bird's head.

Reaper Bird flaps their wings and cheers being back with their family, aaawww pure joy.

In Waterfall…

"My beloved brother, how I missed you!", Lemon Bread says hugging Aaron.

Aaron was too busy crying in Lemon Bread's arms to say anything.

"Hi y'all, what is with all this commotion~!", You all heard Shyren say swimming or uh flying in, "…Wait…can it be?", she said seeing Lemon Bread.

Shyren examines Lemon Bread before asking them to do a pose, she preformed a fabulous flex pose in front of all of you.

"AAAAHHH Shyre, it's you~!", Shyren said moving around Lemonbread, "I missed you so much guuuurl~ ;3!"

Lemon Bread then recognized Shyren and hugged her getting jelly on her face, Shyren didn't mind a bit. She shook it off and admire the smell. Now all they need to do is find Moldbygg.

In Snowdin by Muffet's Cafe…

"Grandpa!", Dogamy and Dogaressa shouted holding Endogeny's cheeks.

"Dad!", Doggo shouted hugging Endogeny.

Lesser Dog and Greater Dog are hugging and snuggling on Endogeny's back. They said the same thing your dog friends said.

Somewhere outside Snowdin….

"Jer….rrr….y!", Jerry's mom said walking over her son with her arms out.

"…*Gasp*…Mom….MOM!", Jerry shouted running over to his mom with his arm out, "Mom it's you, it's really really you!", he said hugging her with a big smile.

"Honey!", Jerry's Dad shouted running over to his wife and hugged her, "Oh man, it's a miracle!"

"What are you guys going to do now?", Chara asked with a smile.

"Oooh, we're going to sit over the fireplace, drink hot coco, and tell jokes and stories!", Jerry's dad said looking at Chara, "Haha, just like the good old days!", He said walking with his family.

"Mom let me tell you about the new friends I made", Jerry said walking.

"Oooh….joy….", Jerry's mom said holding her family's hands.

It was sooo sweet seeing the Amalgamates with their families again, you love how the monsters don't care about the Amalgamates looks. Very very sweet creatures. Now that this is done you need to tell Chara abo- *Ding Ding* wha? Chara pulled their phone out. Looks like they got a text message from…an unknown person? It says: "Help! The queen is in trouble!"

"*GASP*", Chara run quickly with their phone in their hand.

Oh boy, you better catch up!

A couple minutes later….

"Aaaah….what was with that elevator?", Chara said walking out feeling off balanced, "Was it always that fast?"

"Don't know, but at least we're here", You said feeling the same surprisingly.

"You're right!", Chara said realized where they were, "Come on!", they said running.

You both ran into the Throne room and didn't see Toriel. Ran into the other room or place, still wasn't here either. All that's left is….phew, she's here. In the Barrier room.

"Hmm,oh child you are here", Toriel said looking behind her, "If you are here because all your business has been handle?", she asked turning around.

"No I…I got a text saying,….are you okay?"

"Why yes", Toriel asked looking confused, "I came in here when I finished reading that book and sent the rest back to the library"

You already know where this is going, but you won't say anything. After a few conversations Chara was brought into battle. Same words and same look of expressions, only this time Chara was not determined.

"Little one…I'm sorry we couldn't spent time with one another,…fair well"

"SSTOOOOOP!", You all heard someone shout….ASGORE!

"A…Asgore?!", Toriel said with a low surprised tone.

"Please Toriel you don't have to do this", Asgore begged walking closer to Chara, "This child is too innocent to get involve"

"Why?", Toriel said with a low tone, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"I-I-I got a message saying this child was in danger, so I came here", Asgore answered nervously, "But you…you don't have to hurt them, we can take care of this child toget-

"NO!", Toriel shouted turning around, "How? HOW CAN YOU BE OKAY BEING AROUND ME?! After everything I did, you still don't hate me! How can you even look at me?!"

"Toriel please calm down", Asgore pleaded, "I know you were angry and-

"Just one…I could have gone through the barrier after I gotten one soul", Toriel said cutting Asgore off then started crying, "taken six souls, then come back and freed everyone. But instead…I made everyone live in despair because I was too selfish to do that"

Yyyiiikes! You know Toriel was harsh, but seeing her being harsh to herself….it's down right heartbreaking.

"Uuuh Toriel, you don't have to be too hard on yourself", Chara said holding their shirt with one hand and holding one hand out.

"They're right", Asgore agreed, "But if you want, do you think we can at least be friends?"

"No Asgore!", Toriel shouted crying.

Ooooouch, you felt that! Just like last time.

"Rahhhhhh!", You all heard someone shout super loud, "Queen Toriel I'm here! I'm…ah…"

"Oh hello there, nice to meet you", Asgore greeted kindly, "My name is Asgore, I hope I'm not intruding"

"Uh no no, it's okay. It's nice to meet you too", Alphys said smiling and waving her hands, "I'm just gonna uh…you know", she said walking over to Toriel.

"Please do", Asgore said softly nodding his head.

"Toriel…are you going to be okay?", Alphys asked gently placing her hand on Toriel's back.

"Hello?! Is everyone okay?!", You heard someone else say…Undyne, "Napstabot and I came here as fast as we could!", she said looking worried.

"Why hello you two", Asgore greeted again gently waving his hand, "What brings you here?"

"We got a text and dash on over here", Napstabot said placing his arms on his waist, "And I have to say, purple looks great on you bro", he complemented with a snap and a grin.

"Thank you, how kind"

"Excuse me, sorry", Undyne said walking to Alphys and Toriel, "Alphys, is that who I think it is?", you heard Undyne whisper.

Alphys nods her head while patting Toriel's back, Undyne made a sad face and started comforting Toriel.

"Did we arrive on time?!" You heard…oh Sans and Papyrus are here, "Queen Toriel, are you alright?!", Sans asked worried.

"She's right there bro", Papyrus said calmly pointing, "I told you not to trust that text", he said knocking the ashes from his cigarette.

"Wait…which one is the real Queen, there's two of them", Sasn asked confused.

"That one bro", Papyrus said pointing again to Toriel.

"Hey guys!", Chara greeted running over to the skelebros.

"Human!", Sans said waving, "Tell me, who's that guy? The one who looks like the Queen?", he asked whispering.

"Little one, are these friends of yours?", Asgore asked walking beside Chara.

"Uh huh~!", Chara said nodding happily.

"AH HA, I've figured it out!", Sans said out of no where, "You…are the Queen's long lost twin brother, that's why you two look alike!", he said pointing

….Haha…hahaha…ahahahaha! We started laughing hahaha!

"What's so funny?", Sans asked confused.

"*Sigh* You must be the Magnificent Sans your brother has told me so much about"

"Wowzers, really!? What has he been saying?!", Sans asked with those happy starry eyes.

"How your super energetic, helpful, and very kind to others"

"Awww hahaha, well that's all very true", Sans said blushing and looking proud.

"He also says you really like puns, even though you pretend not too"

"Pa-PAPYRUS!"

"*Whistles*", Haha Papyrus is looking the other way.

"Aaaw I hope this day doesn't get any worse", Sans said rubbing his head.

"It'll be alright Toriel", You heard Alphys say, "You'll find another rare special someone"

"Y-yes, Alphys's totally right abut that rare someone", Undyne said, "Just like how I found mind", Aaww Undyne's hugging Alphys.

"Okay stop beating the beat and kiss already, the audience HAS needs sweetness"

"Napstabot you have your radio on?!", Undyne shouted nervously.

"Yea girl, you know I can't mute my peeps", Napstabot said crossing his arms.

"You know what, yea! LET'S DO IT!", She shouted bringing Undyne in her arms.

HOLY COW SHE KISSED HER! You covered your eyes just before it happened, you are blushing right now!

"That's right my peeps, true love at it's finest!", Napstabot said playing some romantic music.

"Papyrus hey, what's going on?!", You heard Sans shout.

You poke your eyes out to see what happened, Papyrus is covering Sans's eyes and so did Asgore with Chara. Eyes uncovered you all saw Undyne look knocked out and wow, she turned purple hahaha. She is blushing hard, you all giggled. Even Toriel did the same. Alphy gently put Undyne down.

"Well child it looks like you might been staying for a while, but you've made a lot of wonderful friends", Asgore said smiling at Chara, "I think you'll be happy here", he said rubbing Chara's head.

Chara smiles happily at him.

"By the way, you all came here for the Queen right?", Alphys questioned, "Anyone know who sent that text?"

"Oh I know who it is!", Sans said rising his hand, "It's from a talking toy I know!"

"…What?!", Chara and Papyrus said at the same time.

"Wait….do y-y-ou mean?", Toriel said.

*Crumble* Hey what's that soun-WHOOA! Chara's friends were surrounded by large crystals that trapped them in place, they can't move!

"HaHhaa U DumYS!", Temmie said appearing, "WHiLe U hAd yOur liTe Pal-WaL…i tok thE hooman SoLS!", they said with a demonic smile.

"Rrrrraaah when I get out of here you're going to be sorry you little rat!", Alphys shouting trying to break free, "Wha…why can't I summon my trident?!"

"My crySTal StOpS yOur MaGIC U dUmB DInO, NoW aLL yOur soLS bEloNG To mE, hEE hEE hEE~", Temmie winking at Alphys making her really mad, "aLL oF youR soLS bELoNG 2 Me nOW HahHhaHaHAh!", they said with their demonic smile…*gasp* all the monster appeared in crystal cages!

"Temmie please don't hurt them", Chara begged with a worried face.

"WeL…tHiS iS aLL YoUr FaUlt AfTER aLL", Temmie said taunted, "iF U Did'NT Mak thEM LuV U, Non oF tHiS woUlD HapEn!

"What does that have to do with this?! Why are you even doing ANY of this them? They never did anything bad to you!"

"U dOn'T GeTS iT, dOn'T U? tHiS iS aLL a SiMplE GaMe", Temmie answered, "AnD iF U FiNish tHiS GaMe U'll WiN, ThEN U WoN't PlAy WitH mE nO MorE. sssOOOO…tHiS GaMe WiL bE EnDlesS, AnD U'll KeEP LoSiN and LoSiN No MaTER HoW Clo VicTory~! AgAin, aND AgAin, hEE hEE aND AgAin HAhAHAhAhAhA!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU'RE GAME, JUST LET MY FRIENDS GO!"

"OoOOh FEistY R U, K….bEAt mE aND i GiV ThEM BacK", Temmie said with a cute smile, "hECK…i'LL EvEN GiV U yOuR "hApY EndING" aND BrEAK tHE BARRieR"

"…Okay", Chara said with an unsure face while holding their shirt.

"Too BaD~"

"What?! AH!", Chara's been trapped!

"NoW i cAN kEEp U HeR, No maTeR HoW mANy TimES I kiL U!"

NOO! Chara's down to their last life! You won't just stand here!

*You are filled with DETERMINATION, you jump in front of Chara and- suddenly flames destroy the Temmie's shards….?*

"WhA thE…?!"

"Don't…give in….child", Asgore said looking tired, "No matter what happens…we'll…be there for you"

"HoW R U uSiNG MaGIC?!", Temmie shouted looking back at Asgore, "HmpH iT DoES MaTeR, U woN'T bE uSinG aNYMorE AnYWAY!", they said shaking their head and tried attacking Chara again.

*Both Sans and Alphys attack blocks Temmie's shards*

"Don't underestimate us you rag doll", Alphys said giving Temmie a serious look.

"That's right! Human I know you can beat them!", Sans cheered, "Believe in yourself, that's what I would do!"

"It…may look impossible…", Undyne said with their head down, "But…I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT, NAPSTABOT NOW!", she shouted bring to her head up with a determined face.

"You got it girl!"

*Napstabot drops the beat on those shards, they shatter*

"GrrRRr, STop iT aLL oF U!", Temmie shouted summoning twice the amount of shards to Chara.

*Flames appear and burn all the shards*

"Human…for the sake of your kind and ours….stay…determined…!", Toriel said looking tired.

*All the monsters cheer and reach out to heal Chara, it fills you with DETERMINATION!*

"UrrRgH…n-No! UnThInkablE! tHiS…c-C-caN't bE HapeniNG!", Temmie said, "U…aLL oF U…complete IDIOTS!

*The crystals holding the monsters begin the shine bright colors, all the monsters are being absorbed!*

"ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MIIINNNE!"

You cover your eyes from the bright light using your arms…..you opened your eyes and,….there they are.

"..Ffrisk….?", Chara said getting up, "What happen-….*soft gasp*", they asked walking up to you and stopped.

"…Finally…I was so sick of being that toy", They said moving their hands and arms then turned around, "Hi there…Frisk….are you there? It's me, your best friend…ASRIEL DREEMURR!"

 **(Sorry for so much dialog in this chapter people)**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: The Will to Keep Going

*The end is coming, you are DETERMINED to make it good*

"You know…I don't about saving this world anymore", Asreil said with sinister smile while lightning charged in his hands.

"Chara get ready!", You shouted, "He's going to use his Shocker Breaker"

*Chara put on a DETERMINED face and gets ready to dodge*

"Because…after I defeat you and take over the timeline, I'm going to reset EVERYTHING!", Asreil shouted starting his attack.

*Chara sees Asreil's attack appearing from the side, they quickly dodge each lightning strike*

"All your process…everyone's memories, I'LL BACK THEM ALL BACK TO ZERO!", Asriel said summoning his Chaos Sabers then attacked crazier smile.

*Chara dodges Asreil's Saber, but takes 10 damage*

"Heheh then…WE CAN DO EVERYTHING! ALL…OVER…AGAIN!", Asriel shouting lifting one saber in the air…oh no the Star Blazing!"

*Chara looks up and sees the stars fall*

*They dodge then, but the blast make them lose 6 health. Chara pants on their knees*

"And you know what the best part of all is?" Asreil said *gasp* pointing his Chaos Buster to their face, "You'll be the one, who will do it…*POW!*"

Come on Chara, don't give up…..you see Chara's shattered soul put itself back together! Yes!

*Chara's health is fully restored*

"Hmm, back so soon?", Asriel asked with a smile and an eyebrow raised, "Well it doesn't matter, because you'll just lose to me again", he said snapping his finger.

*Fire magic begins to rain*

*The fire reminds Chara of Asgore's training, they are filled with DETERMINATION and HOPE*

"And again, and again, and again until you finally give in!" Asriel said using his attacks and magic.

*Each attack and spell reminds Chara of their friends and their dreams, they held onto their dreams and made it their own!*

*With each turn, damage is reduced and health returns*

*You cheer Chara on with all your heart, their speed increase with each turn*

"How are you still holding on?!", Asreil questioned looking confused, "Is it because you want your "happy ending"? It is "love for your friends"? Or you just don't want to "give up""

"….Both", Chara said looking to Asreil, "I will save my friends, and I WILL get that happy ending! Not for me, but for them! SO I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!"

"Heheheh…HAHAHAHA! Isn't this delicious?", Asriel said laughing then wiping a tear from eye, "Your "determination", the power that let you get this far…IT WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL!"

"NO IT WON'T!", Chara shouted taking off the locket, "By this locket, I vow to save every monster and give them the dream of seeing the stars again!"

*Chara is filled with SO MUCH DETERMINATION!"

Asreil sees the locket and is shocked by what he sees, his eyes are now filled with anger. You believe Asreil is starting to remember, this is good. Chara need to keep at so Asreil can remember who he really is. You tell Chara what you were thinking and they nod their head.

"ENOUGH! No more messing around, it's time to destroy this timeline! Once and for all!", Asriel shouted clapping his hand together.

Everything go black, Asreil about summon his Hyper Goner. You would tell Chara, but they are ready for anything. You put all your faith in them.

*Chara dodges the Hyper Goner like it was nothing*

"What?! Even after that attack you're STILL standing?!", Asreil said, "Heh…you really think your something special huh? I wouldn't get cocky if I were you, because I've been been using a fraction of my REAL power!"

"It doesn't matter, that's not going to stop me from saving everyone!"

"Oh yea?! Well let's see what good your DETERMINATION does against THIS!"

Whoa, the ground is shaking as Asreil unleashes his full power! You see the transformation, it's the same your Asreil. Chara gets lift off the ground and stuck in mid air. They struggle to move, but they can't.

"Wrah ha ha ha! Now you see my TRUE power!", Asriel shouted then throw his Hyper Comets at Chara!

*Chara struggles to dodge, but gets hit that drop their health to zero*

*But they refused to die*

"I can feel it! Every time you die your hold on this world slips away!", Asriel says with a sinister smile, "The more your die, the more your friends forget you. You'll die right here, where nobody remembers you!"

"Nooooo!", Chara shouting struggling.

"No use of hanging onto anything, you'll be fine here"

You can't let this happen, you have to do something!

"Don't worry….they won't be alone", You heard…someone say from behind- AH!

You quickly dodged the attack. You look up…..no…no not, not them.

"I'll make you pay from what you took from me", Your twin said with a grudging face.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Burning…in…Des…spire…

No no not again!

*You dodged your twin's attack*

"Stop resisting!", Your twin said as they kept attacking, "That will never get you far!"

*You give your twin mercy*

"Have you not learn from THAT!", Your twin shouted pointing to Chara, "Because of their actions, look what's happening to them! They're trapped, all their friends are gone, they're life is slowly fading away, and there's NOTHING they can do to stop it! All because they refuse to fight"

As they talked, you saw Chara still trying to break free. Asriel is still attacking and Chara is losing their soul, it's fading! You have to- AAH!

"See what I mean!", Your twin shouted as they attacked again, "No one cares, no one will EVER care! Or understand, or think about it, or give you a chance!"

"No you're wrong", You said jumping back, "Some people can do that, they ca-!"

"SHUT UP!"

Aaahh!….Your twin manage to scratch you with their scythe, you look at your hand…what? Why is your blood…black? You look too your shoulder…and it's slowly turning black.

*Your DETERMINATION decreased*

"This is what it means to have power", Your twin said walking to you.

You quickly look up and quickly dodged the next attack.

*You give your twin mercy*

"Again with that!"

"I don't want to fight! That's the last thing I want!"

"And you think that will HELP YOU!"

"It's not right!

"Say that to the monsters…that tried…to KILL YOU!"

*You give your twin mercy*

"They were misunderstood"

"They were afraid of you!"

"They needed guidance"

"They needed to be killed"

"They deserve another chance"

"They don't deserve ANYTHING!"

"AAH!"

*Your DETERMINATION decreased*

"They're weak and they always will be! Creatures like that don't deserve to live if they don't have the strength to fight"

"But…-Ah!"

"Just look at Asreil", Your twin said stepping on you, "We could have sent the monsters free, he could have fought back. And what did he do…nothing. Nothing but run away like a coward. Because of his weakness, because he couldn't use that power this is the punishment he deserves!", they said looking at Asreil.

Yoou…look up to Chara and Asreil….Chara's…still trying to hold on. You try to…get up….

"Rrr…STILL TRYING?!", Aaah…your twin said kicking you…, "Well if you're going to get up, at least fight back. For your friend"

You….get…up….and walk…to Chara.

"What are you doing?!"

You keep walking.

"You annoying brat!", Your twin shouted jumping in front of you and….hitting you with their fist, "Stop helping! *Hits* Stop trying! *Hits* STOP CARING! *Hits*

*DETERMINATION decreases*

*DETERMINATION decreases*

*DETERMINATION decreases*

…..You-!

"*Pants* *Pants* Your….*Pants* so worthless…" You heard your twin say…, "Talking to you is a waste of time, I should have known people like you would't listen. Now you'll die here, just like your pathetic friends.

…*Crys*…..*Looks up*

"Wrah ha ha, is this the extend of your DETERMINATION? What a joke hahahaha!", "Asreil said laughing, "You know, I'm just going to leave you here so you can suffer with all this pain", he said holding Chara.

"…", Chara is crying.

"I guess you don't need this either", Asreil said taking the locket and breaking it with his finger.

Asreil then dropped Chara towards the ground, Chara didn't move. Asriel just looked at Chara's body and started laughing while holding their face.

"…Fff…fffr…fffriisk…"

Ch…Chara…?

"This hurts….it hurts so badly…."

Yea….you know…how…they feel.

*Your DETERMINATION decreases*

*You tried feeling DETERMINED, but nothing happened*

*Your DETERMINATION continues to decrease*

*You….start to feel-

"Hahahah, really? You're going to let this version of me beat you?"

Wha?!….You see…someone sitting by you…wait…Chara?! How did they break free?

"Heeey, earth to Frisk?", Chara said leaning in and poking your face.

You see Chara's face and their very scary smile, that's not Chara! Wait, could this be your Chara? How did they get here?!

"Oh good you're still alive, well barely hehehe~", Chara said sitting and crossing their legs.

You see your evil twin walk towards you with their scythe in hand, you also see their frighting face. They going to attack.

"Oooooh how scary~"

*You try to move, but nothing happened*

*You keep trying, but nothing…happened*

"Play times over"

"What?", Your twin said quickly looking behind them.

*Gasp* Gaster! *POW!*

"AAH!"

Gaster just used more large skull heads to attack your twin, but your twin manage to withstand some of it. They're glitching as they struggle to stay up.

"W-wh-o-o-o a-a-are yoou-u?!", Your twin said with anger.

"I will not give you the courtesy of knowing, besides, it doesn't matter to you", Gaster said taking one of his hand behind his back and snapped his fingers.

You see your twin soul turn blue and get slammed towards to ground, Gaster uses one of his skull heads to finish them off again. But it didn't work, your twin is still holding on. Gaster quickly disappeared then reappears next to you on one knee.

"Don't worry kid, I'll handle this", Gaster said patting your head with a warm smile.

*Hearing Gaster words and seeing his smile, filled you with….a little DETERMINATION*

"You th-thi-ink you're some-e k-k-kind of he-hero?!", Your twin said with rage.

"Nah, I ain't no hero", Gaster said getting up and looking towards your twin, "I'm just trying to help out of friend, something I know _you_ can't do"

You manage to….sit…up, Aah! Your evil twin has a horrifying face with their eyes wide open and teeth grinding, filled with rage and looking blood thirsty. You get the feeling this isn't going to end well. They're summoning two scythe in both hands and charge head on, Gaster does the same.

*You don't know why, but one of them is going to have a very bad time*

"Hahaha! This is the most entertaining thing I've seen in years", Your Chara said.

"Why…what for you doing here?", You questioned, "You're suppose to be-

"Dead? Yup", Your Chara said with a cute smile you know is disturbing, "But enough about me, what about yoouu~? Aren't you suppose to be helping that other me?" they asked pointing to *gasp* CHARA!

Ow…you still can't move so well….

"You know, you suck at asking for help sometimes", Your Chara said resting their head on their hands, "It wouldn't hurt to ask once in a while"

"I thought you…aren't you suppose to be the bad one?"

"I am, aand that's why I haven't passed on. 'Cause I know where I will end up", Your Chara said winking, "Buuuut, that doesn't stop me from helping you"

Your Chara poke your head, you feel….light! The black stuff is gone!

"Talk about reaping what they sow, HAHAHA I hate myself!", Your Chara said holding a replica of your twin's scythe.

You get up and looked back to your Chara, "…Thank you Chara"

They smile to you and looks back to the fight between Gaster and Evil Frisk. You look ahead and see Asreil charging up some kind of magic attack. You don't know what it is, but you need to hurry! You ran straight to the collapsed Chara as fast as you could!

"Chara! Chara!", You shouted shaking Chara.

They're out cold, but not for long. You summoned your soul and put all of it into Chara's soul!

…

…

…..Chara!

"*Gasp*…Frisk?!", Chara said waking up and getting up quickly, "W-where are you?! Wait how did I?", they questioned looking for you.

"I'm with you Chara, look at your soul"

Chara looks down, you also see a bright and shining red that's two times bigger than both of yours.

"Frisk why? I'm so sorry….", Chara apologized crying.

"Don't worry about it buddy, I know you would have done the same for me", You said using Chara's hand to wipe away the tears for you.

"*Sniff*….Yeea…", Chara said smiling.

"Now, let's go save your friends"

"Right!", Chara said getting up.

Chara closes their eyes and hears your thoughts.

*Chara…SAVING the game no longer matters, there's something else worth SAVING*

*You have the power, the DETERMINATION!-

"TO SAVE MY FRIENDS!", You heard Chara shouted in their head.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: SAVE THEM (Part 1)

*Your both filled with DETERMINATION*

"What the?!", Asriel shouted, "Where is this energy coming from?"

"Chara jump in his soul quick!"

"I'm on it!"

Chara runs straight to Asreil when he turns around and faces them with a shocked expression. Before he could throw an attack at them, Chara jumpped super high and into his soul. Rough landings for the both of you, you stand up and see Chara. What?! You're yourself again! Must have split you apart when you got in, but your soul is still the same size when you fused it. Wait!

"Chara?!", You shouted getting up.

"Frisk!", Chara shouted from near by, "Over here! There's some kind of light there", they said waving then pointed.

"One of your friends are there, we have to get-"

"Frisk watch out!", Chara shouted pointing.

You look back and saw Asreil's Chaos Sabers heading towards you, not this time!

*You put your hand forward and make….A SHEILD*

The Saber instantly bounced off the shield and disappeared.

"Whoa how did you do that?!", Chara asked running to you.

"No time, we have monsters to save"

"Oh right, follow me!", Chara said running ahead.

You both are getting closer to whoever's ahead. You see…

"Undyne!", Chara shouted running to her.

"It's all my fault", You hear Undyne say softly.

"Undyne, Undyne hey!", Chara said shaking Undyne.

"Go away", Undyne said sadly curling up, "JUST GO AWAY!"

Oh no! You quickly pulled Chara out of the way before the big box wall collapsed them!

"What's happened to her?"

"She's lost in her despair", You answered, "You have to help her remember anyway you can"

"*Breathes*…UNDYNE! IT'S ME CHARA, YOU'RE FRIEND!", Chara shouted really loudly with their hand around their mouth.

"….Chara….?", Undyne said softly slowly bringing her head up.

*The wall starts to crack*

"It's working!", Chara said happily clapping.

*You see bombs starting to fall*

"You better make it fast!", You advised making the shield bigger above you and Chara's heads.

*Chara tells Undyne she's smart and kind, Undyne pats her cheek*

*Chara asked about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2, Undyne gets up and walks to Chara*

"I…think I want to…b-b-but…."

*Chara tells Undyne Alphys needs her*

"Alphys?!", Undyne shouted going back to herself.

*The bombs disappeared*

"Undyne you're back!", Chara shouted hugging her.

"Chara? Where are we?", Undyne question nervously looking around.

"We're in a dark place and we need to find everyone and save them", Chara said looking at Undyne, "Do you know where anyone is?"

"I….wait…", Undyne said placing her hand on her chest, "I think know….over there!", she said pointing to a light pretty far.

Chara holds Undyne's hand and all of you run towards the light, while you do your best to protect them both against the sabers. You'll need two shields now.

"Over there, it's Alphys!", Undyne shouted and pointed.

"You…human, are standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams", Alphys said slowly turning around trident in hand, "Give up your soul or I'll rip it from your body!", aaaahhh here come her tridents!

*You and Chara do your best to block all Alphys tridents*

"Alphys don't do this!", Chara pleaded, "Don't you remember that time we talked and cooked together?", they asked while trying the block her attacks.

"FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!"

This isn't getting any better, her attacks are getting faster!

"Undyne say something to her!"

"Al…Alphys it's me…Undyne", Undyne said sounding nervous.

*Alphys's attacks stop. She hesitates, but starts…summoning…more…tridents…*

"Aaaah gosh", You and Chara said.

"Undyne wait!", Chara shouted holding their hand out.

*Undyne runs to Alphys and hugs her, all of Alphys's attacks disappear*

"Alphys please come back, I can't….I can't lose you too", Undyne said, "Please…."

"…..Un…dyne?", Alphys said going back to herself!

"ALPHYS! YOU'RE BACK!", Undyne shouts then…kissed Alphys on her forehead aaw.

"Aah I ah-huh? Where are we?", Alphys stuttered blushing then snapped back.

"Alphys everyone's in trouble!", Chara said standing beside Alphys, "We have to find them and wake them up from being lost or else they're gone forever"

"WHAT?! Over my dead body they will!", Alphys shouted getting up.

"Come on then"

"No"

"What?! Why?!"

"Will cover more if we split up, we'll find more monsters that way", Alphys advised. Smart.

You all hear a fade growl somewhere, it must be Asreil.

"Okay you two go find any monster you can find", Chara said running off.

"Wait Chara", Undyne said stopping Chara, "Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry Undyne, I'm not alone", Chara said smiling.

"….Okay", Undyne said letting Chara go.

"I see another light!", You said pointed while running.

"Alright!", Chara said running, "Huh?", they said hearing a sound then looking down.

Shocker Breakers, time to dodge!

*You and Chara dodge the lightning as you make your way to light*

Whoa!", Chara shouted doing a dodge roll, "Wah!"

"Chara what is it?!"

"It's Sans!", Chara said looking back at you.

"I have to capture you human", Sans said summon his bones in his hands, "So I can be in the Royal Guard"

*Chara dodges Sans's attack, but he turns Chara's soul blue*

*Chara takes 5 damage*

"Hold on Chara I'm on my way!", You shouted dodging the lightning.

*Chara pleads with Sans, but he doesn't hear them and keeps attacking*

"I got ya!, "You said jumping in front of Chara and brought up your shield- WHOA!

He's stronger than he looks, he knock your back even with your shield up.

"….! Wow Sans your super cool!", Chara said.

"I am?…I mean course I am", Sans said, "But…I'm-

"I also heard your an amazing cook, like the BEST COOK EVER!", Chara said happily putting their arms in the air.

"I am?"

"Yea you are! In fact, I WANNA BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"Hu-human?…Is that you?!", Sans questioned going back to themselves, "Wait a minute, what happened? Where are we?", he asked looking around.

*You all hear the growl get seriously louder*

"Sans you have to come with me", Chara said holding Sans's hand, "Monster kind is a danger and it's up to us to save them"

*You see fire magic heading towards Chara*

*You bring up your shield, but Sans block the magic quicker than you*

"Don't worry human, no need to fear", Sans said turning around, "The Magnificent Sans is here to help!", he said proudly.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: SAVE THEM (Part 2)

You have no idea how long you, Chara, and Sans have been dodging, blocking, and running from all the attacks thrown at you all. But it didn't matter because the only thing the mattered was getting closer to THAT light- what?! It disappeared, was it a fake?! You all start to hear a familiar voice…

"I couldn't free anyone", You all heard from the left, "I should have freed them…it's my fault", …..Toriel!

She's walking with her head down. She's crying too.

"Come on Sans we have to help the queen!", Chara said grabbing Sans arm and running to Toriel.

"I don't deserve any mercy….", Toriel said stopping.

"Toriel wait- WAAH!"

*Toriel send out a wave of fire*

*Sans brings up a wall of bones*

"What do we do human?!", Sans asked trying to keep the wall up.

"We gotta say something to wake her up!", Chara shouted, "You know anything that can?!"

"I know one, but I'm not gonna like it", Sans said, "Quickly, hop on my back"

"Okay"

*Sans jumps on top of the bone wall*

"Queen Toriel!', Sans shouted, "You're really heating things up! I didn't know you had that much fire in you!"

*…Toriel giggled a little*

"Puns? She likes puns?", Chara questioned, "This will be easy!"

*Chara shouts a couple puns*

*Toriel's giggle turns to a laugh, her fire magic slowly fades away*

*You hear Sans giggle a little*

"Hey I thought you hated puns?", Chara questioned looking at Sans with an eyebrow raised and a smile.

"I um uuuh…WE NEED TO HELP THE QUEEN!", Sans said blushing then jumped off the wall and runs to Toriel. Ha!

*You shield Sans and Chara from Toriel's fire magic*

*You all gotten closer the Toriel, but she still hasn't woken up*

*Chara takes Toriel's hands*

"It's okay Ms. Toriel, you don't have to be alone", Chara said calmly with a smile, "We're here if you want to talk"

"Yea, the Magnificent Sans will always be there to cheer anyone up!", Sans said with a big smile.

"….Thank you", Toriel said softly waking up, "To the both of you", she said with a warm smile.

Chara explains to Toriel what's happening and asked for her help on finding other monsters. Toriel stops and looks off into the distance, she says she hears someone. All three of you followed her while trying to avoid Asreil's star blaze. As you all got close to the next monster the growl now turned to a roar that shakes whatever you all are running on, everyone manage to get up and continue running.

"I see something", Toriel said running.

"Wait…is that fire?", Sans questioned running.

You all stop to see what was causing the flame, it's falling from nowhere. Hold on…you see someone in it, someone on there knees….

"Oh children….I'm…sooo sorry", you all their voice and it's Asgore, "I wish I could have stopped you from your demise. I should have done more for you all", he said softly and sadly on his knees looking down.

"Asgore it's me Chara!", Chara shouted, "I'm okay! Look I'm over here!", they shouted waving their arms.

*Asgore slowly brings their head up*

"…..Such a sweet child…just like our own….if only that day never happened…we….could've", Asgore said bringing his head down to his hands…he's starting to cry.

*The fire rain around Asgore increases*

"Ooh no", Chara said holding their shirt, "Ah…Toriel? Wait what are you-

"Hold on human", Sans said stopping Chara, "I think…the Queen knows what she's doing", Sans said with a concern and brave face.

"….Asgore…", Toriel said softly, "It wasn't your fault"

*The fire decreases a little*

"I shouldn't have caused you such pain by pushing you away and taking the lives of innocence" Toriel said sounding sad, "You deserve more than this….I'm sorry"

*….The fire rain stopped, Asgore looks back*

*You hear Toriel trying to hold back her sadness*

*Asgore gets up and walks to her*

"Toriel please, don't cry", You hear Asgore say.

*Out of curiosity you walked over to see what Asgore is doing…he's wiping away Toriel's tears*

"You know better than anyone I've always wanted you to be happy", Asgore said placing his hand on Toriel's cheek with a warm smile, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you in our darkest time", he apologized in tears.

"You fool….why are you apologizing…?", Toriel said tearing up.

…..

*Asgore and Toriel finished crying, Asgore is back to himself*

"…Asgore?", Chara said tugging Asgore's outfit and looking at him with a worried face.

"….It's okay, Chara", Asgore said kneeling down and patting Chara's head, "I'm okay now", he said with a warm gentle smile.

*You and Chara smile by his response, your both filled with DETERMINATION!*

Wwwhoooaaa! The roar…is getting….AH *falls over*! More monsters are waking up, but more attacks are coming in!

*You and Chara get separated from Asgore, Toriel, and Sans by a Shocker Breaker then a firewall*

"Child!"

"Human!"

"…I'm okay guys!", Chara said getting up, "Go find more monsters!"

"Child this is too dangerous even for you, you can't go on your own", Toriel shouted.

"There's no time, we gotta hurry before things get worse!"

"But- huh?"

"Toriel, you can trust them", you heard Asgore say placing their hand on Toriel's shoulder, "They made it this far, they won't give up so easily"

"…..Okay…Child please stay safe!", Toriel pleaded.

"You too, good luck everyone!", Chara shouted and ran off.

Things are really getting crazy now! So many attacks are happening at the same time in the background as you ran by them. But that's not going to stop the two of you from getting to that light that's…fading in and out. Oh no that's bad, very bad. WE NEED HURRY! Wait what's that sound?

"UUH OH!", You both shouted dodging…whatever tried to attack you.

"Frisk…do you see a lot of cannons in front of us?"

"….Yyyea", You said nodding.

*Beep* *Beep* *POOW* AAAAAHHH! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY CHAOS BUSTERS?! It's hard…to bl-AAAH! You…tried to stay determined…even with the knock back…., you turn both your shields into a force field so you both…could keep going….

"I got you Frisk!", Chara said putting their hands up with their eyes closed.

*Chara is trying to do something, you look up and see a shield over the force field*

*You merged your field with Chara's shield, the field increase its size*

"Phew…thanks Frisk", Chara said standing up.

"*Nods*…It's not over yet", You said looking at the Chaos Busters, "Let's go!"

Chara nods their head then puts on a determined face, you both run as fast as you could to the light.

*The Chaos Busters disappear one by one as you and Chara run towards the light*

*….There are no attacks showing up?*

That's strange. With so much going on you expect a barrage of attacks and magic to happen, so what gives?

"Frisk look", Chara pointed, "It's Papyrus"

You see Papyrus with his back turned and his hand in his hoodie pockets, Chara runs over with a happy face. You look around for any bones attack, but none showed up.

*Chara tells Papyrus a pun*

"….Heh…", Papyrus quietly giggled.

*Papyrus does nothing*

*Chara tells Papyrus a joke*

"Heheh….."

*Papyrus does nothing*

"….Papyrus…?", Chara said tugging Papyrus's sleeves.

*He does nothing*

"Come on Papyrus, remember the fun times we had?", Chara asked with a light smile, "We stacked vegan dogs together, hung out at Muffet's, told each other secrets. Remember?"

"….it doesn't matter…"

"What?"

*Papyrus slowly becomes lost*

*Gasp*…Wh…why is this happening?!

"Papyrus wake up!", Chara said shaking Papyrus, "You have to wake up!"

*Papyrus does nothing, slowly becomes lost*

"You can't go!", Chara shouted, "What about your friends?! What about your brother?!"

"….why even try?…."

*Papyrus does nothing, slowly becomes lost*

"No no please, please don't do this!", Chara begged tearing up, "Papyrus don't go!"

"….better to just give up….just like I did…"

"No….no….n…no", Chara said….crying…

*You tried saying something to Papyrus, but he can't hear you…*

*You tried to nudge Papyrus, but your hand goes right through*

*You can't get involved…even if you tried*

"….this is all my fault….", Chara said crying holding Papyrus's hand, "…I shouldn't have killed all those monsters….I shouldn't have listened to them in the first place!….I can't do anything right by myself….I wish I wasn't so weak" they cried bringing their head down placing their arm on their eyes.

"…..I….."

*Gasp*!

"….know….…how you…..feel", Papyrus said slowly kneeling down and slowly put their hand on Chara's head.

"….Pap…?", Chara questioned softly bringing their head up.

"I think….you and I…have more…in common than we think"

*Papyrus…has found himself!*

"*Soft long gasp*….Pap….Pap!", Chara softly shouted jumping in Papyrus arms still crying, "You're back….you're back…I'm soo soo soo sorry"

"I'm sorry too kid", Papyrus apologized slowly with a warm gentle smile, "You didn't need that", he said gently hugging Chara.

*Suddenly…small wisp of lights float up high*

*…! You start to slowly float with them!*

"Hey! What's going on?!", You hear Chara say.

*Chara is doing the same thing you and the light are doing*

"Looks like you have to go now", Papyrus said holding onto Chara's hand as they slowly float up.

"But…but will you be okay?!"

"Relax kid, I ain't going anywhere", Papyrus said standing up still holding Chara's hand.

"…Okay I'll go", Chara said letting go, "Be careful", they begged floating up.

"….", Papyrus nods, "Good luck Chara, I'll be rootin' for ya"

*The closer you both get to the light, the harder it gets to see Papyrus*

*Everything becomes blank*


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Asreil Durmeer, the hero

…..

…..

…..WWAAAHHHH! Uuuugh…rough landing.

"Rrrrrr…you!", You heard an angry voice shout, "What did you DO?!"

You looked up seeing Asreil holding their chest looking tired, he's breathing heavily. Chara gets up and sees what's going on, they're surprised something actually happening. Wait…you hear more sounds. You turned around. Gaster…and your twin are still fighting! You need to get over there!

"*Pants*….*Pants*…You're one freak of a fighter….heh, for a kid", Gaster teased tired.

"Sh-sh-shout…up!", Your twin shouted glitching up then charged forward.

*You jumped into the fight and quickly shield Gaster from your twin's attack*

*You and Gaster get knocked back pretty far*

"Whoa! Frisk?! Hahah, when'd you get back?", Gaster said surprised and happily rubbing your head.

"You a-aga-in?", Your twin said with serious anger and disgust.

Aaaww boy, you forgot how scary your other self was. But you don't have time for that, you both got friends to help. Gaster help you up and gets ready, you do the same bringing both shields up. Your twin brings up both scythes and charges with full speed. No turning back now!

*Your twin takes a stab at your shield, it doesn't break*

*Gaster make a cracked skull head appear, it fires a yellow orbs*

*Your twin dodges and attack far above*

*You quickly shield him, but your shield is knocked away*

*You quickly dodge each attack*

*Gaster makes your twins soul blue and push them away, he makes another cracked skull head appear and fires an orange beam*

*It hits! But your twin refused to die*

Gaster drop to their knees struggling to keep their other eye open while your other self tries to put them self back together. There's no stop them, they too determined to stop. You just have to by time for Gaster to catch his breath. You got this, you GOT this!

*You feel the DETERMINATION!*

"Asreil Dreemur!", You hear Chara shouted.

Everyone looked toward the voice feeling shocked.

"You have to remember!", Chara shouted, "The times with your family, your friends, with Frisk!"

"Huh?! What are you talking abo-?", Asreil questioned before spacing out, "Wh…what is this feeling? What's happening to me?'"

"You remember!" Chara said happily, "You remember who you really are now?!"

"…Nnno, No NO! I don't need this, I don't need ANYONE!"

*Asreil fires comets at Chara*

*Chara made a small force field, they took no damage*

*Chara chose to SAVE Asreil Dreemur*

"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SAVE ME?!"

"Because…because you deserve a friend!", Chara…shouted, "You need someone to talk to, someone to be happy with, someone to understand you"

"STOP IT! Just get away from me!", Asriel threatened, "I'll tear you apart!"

*Asreil fires comets at Chara, but there are a few of them*

*Chara dodges them then choses to SAVE*

"This is annoying", Your twin said walking towards Chara and Asreil.

Nooo you have to stop them!

"Stop getting in my way!", Your twin shouted attacking you.

*You block their attack*

"Please Asreil you shouldn't do this", Chara pleaded, "You'll keep-

"I'm only doing this for them!", Asriel shouted sounding sad, "This is why I keep fighting? Why I continue to hold on to this miserable world!"

*You keep holding back your twin's attacks*

"I'm doing this…because they're special to me", Asreil said sounding sad, "They're the only one who can understand me…they're the only one who's any fun to play with…."

It's working! Whoa! *Blocks*

*Your twin soul turns blue and falls, but they're getting up*

*You quickly put a force field around them*

"…I understand you Asreil", Chara said, "I know what you been through and I want to be there for you, just like others back then"

"….", Asreil…is crying.

"Come on", Chara said leading their hand out, "We can fix this, together"

"….No, I can't!", Asriel shouted, "I care about them too more than anybody else! I'm not ready to end this! I don't want to say goodbye to someone like them again…. I'm not ready to leave them AGAIN!"

*Your twin is slowly cracking the field, but you and Gaster try to keep them still*

Come on Chara you got this!

"So please…STOP dong this! AND JUST…LET…ME…WIN!"

*Asreil fires a huge blast!*

*Chara quickly puts up a shield, but it cracks!*

"STOP IT!"

"NOOO!"

*Chara's shield breaks, but puts their arms in front of them*

"STOP IT NOOOW!"

"I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU!"

*Asreil blast stops and Chara fall to the ground, but they get up breathing*

"…..Frisk…..why…"

"As…reil?", Chara said looking up.

"I was so alone…..I was so afraid…why….why did we have to do that plan?", Asriel cried…putting their…hand on their…face.

*Your twin broke the field!*

*Gaster brings out all his cracked skull heads to stop them*

"They did…the same thing to me", You heard Chara say, "We both listen to Frisk and we both suffer the consequences"

*Your twin destroys the purple skull head*

"But….we can still fix what we done"

*The blue and yellow skull head are destroyed*

"We can remember what we done, and use it to make ourselves into a better person"

*The orange skull head is destroyed*

"It's not easy to do, but we don't always have to do it alone"

*The last skull head is destroyed!*

"So no matter what I will help you! I will save you! And I will be there for you! LET ME HELP YOU! ASREIL DREEMURR!"

"….!"

FRISK IS ABOUT TO STRIKE CHARA FROM BEHIND!

"I had no…idea…"

*Quickly run to Chara*

"You're….you're…like a…"

*You jump in front of Frisk as they attacked, you closed your eyes!*

…

…You…opened…your…eye….

"Aaa…aaa….aa", Frisk said…shaking while standing still.

The tip of their scythe….is one inch…to your heart….y-y-you f-fell back in shock holding….your shirt. Frisk falls forward…then you see a scythe on their back! And Chara!

"….Your welcome", Chara said sassily after looking at your twin and putting their fist on their waist.

"Heh…heheh…heheh th-thanks"

"A HERO!" You heard someone shout!

You quickly looked around until Chara pointed behind you, it was Asreil!

"Oh my gosh that was such….aaan awesome speech!", Asriel…sssaid happily and excitedly?, "It was so cool how you really rrreeeaallly wanted to help!", he said taking Chara's hands and jumped up and down with an excited smile.

"…..eeeh uuhhh?", Chara said confused.

"What is-….*long gasp*…!", Asreil question then looked at his hand then arms and touched his face, "I'm normal….I'M BACK TO NORMAL! HAHAHA YYYEA! HAHA!", he shout jumping with joy.

Hhhehehe, awww.

"Thank you so so much aaa….wwwhat was your name again heheh?", Asreil asked with a confused smile.

"Cchhara…"

"Chara! What a cool name~!", Asriel said holding their hand together while wagging their tail.

"I'll be taking tthiiss", Your Chara said grabbing Frisk shoulder sleeve, "Have fun with whatever your doing", they said before disappearing with your twin.

"Whhooo…was that?", Gaster asked walking up to you while holding their chest.

"That…They're a long story"

"Oooh boy", Gaster said rolling his eyes, shook his head, then facepalmed.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Ending it, together

A couple minutes of sitting down later….

"There you go Chara", Asriel said finishing healing Chara, "How ya feel?"

"Much better", Chara said calmly and happily, "You know you're a lot different when you're not…Temmie", they said patting their cheek.

"Yyyeeeaa, I'm really sorry about that", Asriel apologized rubbing their arm looking the other way.

"You feel better Gaster?", You asked.

"Yea, I'm just glad that mess is over", Gaster said stretching, "I think I might be getting too old for all this"

"You're not old….are you?"

"Aaww kid you're nice, but I'm older than I look", Gaster said giggling, rubbing you head, then resting his arm on his legs.

You still think he doesn't look any older than….30….ish mmmaybe…

"I haven't felt this much kindness from a human in years", You heard Asriel say calmly.

"Frisk was kind to you?", Chara asked.

"Not Frisk….a human from their village"

You blinked a lot after hearing that! Another human from the surface being nice him? When? You HAVE to hear this. Gaster is as curious as you and listens.

"Wait…how did you get passed the barrier?", Chara asked sounding surprised.

"….Frisk had a plan….*breathes* it was to make me a hero and free the monsters", Asriel said looking sad, "But it didn't go well"

"What happened?", Chara asked leaning in a little.

"They….told me to meet them in the place behind the thorn room, but when I showed up….they didn't look so well", Asriel said starting to tear up, "They swallowed buttercups….I saw pollen and petals on their mouth…", he said crying.

"*Long gasp*…Oh my god…", Chara said covering their mouth.

*Gulp*…..eeeeeh….your stomach.

"I knew the kid wasn't right, but didn't think they'd do something THIS insane", Gaster said with a concerned face.

"Wait, what do you mean?", You asked looking at him.

"That kid, Frisk, I meant them three days after they fell into the underground", Wwwwwha?!, "The moment I saw them, they weren't right. I couldn't feel anything good from them, only very bad vibes"

You saw Chara comforting Asriel when you looked back at them.

"Why did Frisk do that?", Chara asked patting Asriel's back.

"Because…it was part of the plan, but I didn't know…*sniff* how bad it was until I got to the outside", Asriel said trying to stop crying, "I tried laying their body in a flower field, but I was spotted by the villagers….and was soon attacked"

You know some of the rest. Asriel didn't fight back while the villagers kept hurting him, even with the power he had and even when Frisk wanted him to. Asriel got to the part where he hid in the forest while the villagers looked for him. How he cried and apologized to Frisk for not fighting back, then he heard a sound and quickly looked behind him. It was a human.

"I was so scared and couldn't move when I saw them", Asriel said, "But they told me to run away, and in a not threading way. They showed me a way back the mountains and said they would cover for me while I escaped"

Chara just listened and widen their eyes.

"I'm was soo confused, but…so happy", Asriel said with a warm smile, "When I came back to life, I thought their act was stupid and forgot about it. Now I know it wasn't stupid because there are humans who can be kind, just like you Chara"

Chara gave Asriel a warm smile and blushed. You smile and tilt your head a little, Gaster smiles with their eyes closed while resting his head on his hand. You see Asriel standing up.

"I did so many awful things and hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders…there's no excuse for what I've done", Asriel said placing their hand on their chest, "But I'm going to make things right…by opening the barrier and setting everyone free", he said facing the barrier.

"…..", Chara stands up and takes Asriel's hand, "Let's do it together", they said with a brave face.

Asriel nods their head and holds Chara's hand tight, they face the barrier and looked up. You feel something in the air. One by one you see monster souls and human souls appear, Chara and Asriel's soul even appeared. The monster and human souls spun around the two while they slowly levitate in the air. It's getting too bright to see….*CRASH*!

*The barrier was destroyed at last*

…..Opening your eyes you saw Asriel and Chara slowly coming back to the ground.

"….I….I think we did it", Chara said looking at Asriel.

"Yea…..Chara, I have to go now", Asriel said looking down still holding Chara's hand.

"Huh?"

"Without the power of everyone's souls…I can't keep maintaining this form", Asriel said, "I'll go back to being a toy again shortly.

"But….you…can't go…."

"Sorry…I can't help it", Asriel said, "The least I can do is thank you for your help, without you I…I wouldn't have done this"

"…", Chara starts tearing up.

"You should go back to the people who care about you, and….forget about me….okay?"

…..Suddenly, Chara hugs Asriel.

"Ch-Chara?", Asriel questioned surprised.

"I won't forget you!", Chara shouted while crying, "I won't forget how nice you are,…how happy you are,….and….how you're so brave…..and what you went through! I won't forget…I won't…"

"…..Heh….heheh…*Sniff*…..hahaha…", Asriel said tearing up with a surprised smile turning to a warm smile filled with tears while hugging Chara tight.

…..You….start to tear up…Chara and Asriel slowly stopped hugging…..but they still held hands.

"I haven't felt like this in such a long time….thank you so much Chara", Asriel said with tears of joy, "I really needed that…."

"*Sniff*….mm hmm", Chara said nodding and wiping their tears while smiling.

"You're going to do great things Chara", Asriel said, "No matter what happens, everyone will be there for you. Never forget that okay?", he said with a smile.

"…..", Chara nods their head.

….They let go of each other's hand.

"Time's running out….", Asriel said then turning around, "….Goodbye"

*Asriel slowly walks away*

"…..ASRIEL DREEDUMERR!", Chara shouted.

*Asriel stops and looks back in shock*

"NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, NO MATTER WHAT YOU ARE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY HERO!", Chara shouted….with a brave face in tears.

"….!", Asriel slowly smiled trying to hold back his tears, "….Take good care my parents now alright?!", he said giving Chara a thumbs up, a wink, and a smile filled with joy and confidence.

*Chara gives the same thing back Asriel does, but with a confidence nod*

*Asriel looks off into the distance with a proud face, and walks off*

….Goodbye…Asriel Dreedumerr….

*Everything fades to white*


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: … I'm Home…

…..You…..hear voices….you get up realizing you were on the ground, you rubbed your head. You look up seeing Chara with Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys.

"You sure did take a while to wake up", You heard Papyrus say, "You were about to make Sans cry", he said pointing to his brother with his thumb.

"I-I'm not crying! I never cry!", Sans pouted folding arms and looked away.

"Then what's that in your eye sockets?", Papyrus asked.

"…..T-t-tears!", Sans said finally crying still with their arms folded.

Hhheeeheheh….

"Just in time kid", You heard Gaster say then felt his hand on your shoulder.

You were happy to see him, but…no one notices him. He's still….

"Don't sweat it Frisk", Gaster said cheering you up, "This beats being in the void _any_ day", he said folding his arms then looks at Chara and the monsters"

"…..Wait….I JUST realized something!"

"What?", Gaster questioned looking at you.

"How are you able to talk like that?", You asked pointing.

"Oooh rriight, I didn't show you"

Gaster unbuttoned the top part of his lab coat and shows a ring like necklace with some purple in the middle. He says it converts anything he said into any language he wants. But…how…can no one see that?

"I had to put my soul energy into it", Gaster answered?, "Since my energy and my soul doesn't exist where they're at, it has no choice but to exist where I'm at"

"How were you able to bring that into this dimension?", You asked pointing down.

"Through magic and determination"

Oh good god, your heeeaaad! Gaster just laughs.

"Ready everyone?", You heard Toriel ask.

"Yea!", Everyone responded.

Chara and the monsters are about to go outside, you take Gaster's hand and look up at him.

"Ready to go see the sun?", You asked with a smile.

"….Am I ever", Gaster said with a smile.

*You both followed hand in hand*

….There it was….the surface….the outside world…, you look to Gaster. He smiles calmly, a tear falls from his right eye.

"Oh my…what a sight…", You heard Toriel say.

"Beautiful, isn't it everyone?", Asgore asked.

"So this is what it's like living here", Alphys said with her arm folded, "*Slowly breathes* The air is fresh…and the sunlight is amazing", she said calmly.

"This is the best thing I've ever seen with my own eyes", Undyne said calmly astounded holding her hands together, "It's…even better than on TV"

"Papyrus", Sans said tugging his brother's hoodie, "What's that giant yellow ball?", he asked looking at Papyrus while pointing.

"That bud, is what we call "the sun"", Papyrus answers.

"Wowzers, so that's the sun!", Sans said cheerfully looking back at it, "I'm finally meeting it!"

"I feel like I could stand here and watch this for hours", Asgore said.

"Yes, it's too beautiful", Toriel said.

They may have swapped up personalities, but they're still the same as your friends. After a change in conversation, Toriel kneeled down to Chara and asked if they would be their ambassador to the humans. Chara kindly took the offer with no hesitation. Sans was so excited they ran down the mountain to make a first impression, Alphys and Undyne soon followed. Papyrus walked back into mountains. However, Chara looked back wanting to follow him.

"I'll be right back okay?", Chara said looking back at Toriel and Asgore.

"Take your time", Toriel said.

"We'll be here", Asgore said nicely.

What? Why are they?

"Be right back Gaster!", You shouted running after Chara.

"….Papyrus!", You heard Chara say as you followed, "W-where are you going?", they asked as you both stopped.

"…It's…this is something I'm not sure I'll get use to", Papyrus said after stopping, "Finally being free, finally going to the surface and living on it, and not worrying about anything being the same"

"Why?", Chara asked concerned walking to him.

"Because you still have the power, the power to reset everything", Papyrus said with a nervous face, "Everything that's happened, anything that could happen next….you can reset it all at any time. How will I know…you won't just…start over?", he said closing his eyes.

"….I really don't want to start over"

Papyrus opens there eyes and looked to Chara.

"If I start over, I'll take everything you guys hoped for all those years and trap you just like the ones in the past", Chara said holding their arms, "I can't do that…not after what you all been through"

"….What if something bad happens?", Papyrus said sounding pretty serious, "Something so bad it tempts you to stop it but you were too late or too powerless to do. What will you do then?"

"….I…don't…"

"…", Papyrus looks away with a serious and concerned look.

"….I knew someone who made a lot of mistakes", Chara said, "So many bad choice they couldn't fix…in the end they made up for what they done by helping those in need, but they didn't do it alone", they said with a smile.

Papyrus was a bit confused, but you know who they're talking about. Chara brings up their save file.

"I won't forget, I'll keep on remembering", Chara whispers smiling, "Together or not, we'll find way to change and fix things. Without reseting"

"….!", Papyrus puts on a shocked face.

"Since you're good at remembering, I can always count on you to knock some sense into me if I do anything crazy", Chara said smiling, "So what do they say friend, are we in this together?", they said hold their hand out.

"Hah…you really grown Chara", Papyrus said kneeling down, "Alright, let's see how long we can keep this up", he said lightly shaking Chara's hand.

Papyrus stands up, "I'll meet ya outside. When you're finished, you know where to find us", he said turning towards the entrance.

Chara nods with a thumbs up. Papyrus walks off with his hand in his pockets again, you see Gaster walking in.

"….Good to have you back", You heard Papyrus say looking back a little…then walked off.

Did…he just see him?

"I was wondering what took you so long", Gaster said with his thumbs in his pockets.

"Ooh sorry", You apologized.

"Great to see you again Mr", Chara said.

"Like wise", Gaster said kneeling down, "I just wanna thank you both, without you…I wouldn't be here. Thank you", he thanked with a warm smile.

Aaaaawww heheheh….

"*Gasp* Frisk! Your foot"!, Chara shouted.

"Huh?!"

You quickly looked down, your foot is gone?! You see your leg slowly disappear!

"Looks like _your_ time here is almost up", Gaster said.

"Wait…does this mean?…"

"I….get to go home", you…said looking up to Chara.

"…", Chara starts to tear up, "*Sniff* that's great….you get to go home…you get to see your friends and family again….*Sniff*…you'll-you'll finally spend time with them and…*Sniff* and…

You hug Chara!

"*Gasp*!"

"I'll miss you too Chara! I'll miss you so much!", You said crying so hard!

"…Yea!…Don't forget about me now", Chara cried hugging you back.

"Mmm…hmmmm…"

You don't want to let go….but you have to. You hold Chara's arms.

"Chara, find Temmie", You said, "Show them what the world has to offer. Continue being their friend, even if they can't feel love"

"…I will Frisk, I will", Chara nods smiling.

"Goodbye Chara…"

"…Goodbye Frisk…"

*You see Chara's warmest tearful smile…before they fade away….*

*Sniff*…you wipe away your tears with your arm…*sniff*

"Thank you…"

Huh….you bring your head up….! Yo….your evil twin….

"You helped make my brother's dream come true", Frisk…said, "And gave him the friend he needed most"

"….Wh…what will you do now?"

"I'll watch over Asreil…and the others", Frisk said walking off, "It's the only thing I can do"

"…Do you still care for him?", You asked turning around, "Do you still care…about Asreil?"

"….Yes", Frisk said calmly after turning their head a little, "More than anything…", they said walking off then disappeared.

….You were hoping they say that…

"Well what are you waiting for?!", You heard someone says…Ch-Chara! Y-your Chara!, "The exit's right there", they said pointing to a light.

"Heh, right" You send walking up to them, "Let's go home"

Chara nods, and follows you towards the light. Together.

…*Beep*….*beep*…*beep*…mmm that sound again…You struggle to open your eyes, but they slowly open. It'sss…so bright. You pulled your arm away…and…see…a room,…but it's not yours. Your ears and eyes were drawn to the sound you kept hearing…a heart monitor? Wait…you're in a hospital? You sit yourself up and feel your forehead.

"Huh….Frisk?"

Flowey…?

"You're awake….you're finally awake…."

Finally?….How long were you…?

"You idiot…stupid idiot", Flowey said…crying, "Do you know how annoying it was waiting for you? Watching you lay there? Thinking you might be dead? THINKING YOU'LL NEVER COME BACK?!"

….!

"I…hated it….I hated it so much…."

You got up, walk to them, and picked up the flower pot they are in.

"I'm sorry Flowey, but I'm home now…" You cried, "I'm finally home…I'm finally with you guys again…I'm home now….I'm home…"

You fell to your knees doing your best the hug Flowey as gently as possible. You felt Flowey's tears on your shoulder.

"….I hate you…."

"….I missed you too"

You couldn't stop smiling, you couldn't stop crying either…..*creeeek* huh? A door opening?

"Okay, thank you very much"

*Long gasp*….you stand up, "Mom!"

"…Frisk…?!", Toriel said shocked dropping her book.

You dashed to her for dear life until you land into her arms bringing Flowey with you. Toriel cried her heart out hugging you like it was the last and only time. You are so happy, so sooo sooo….sooo happy…

*5 weeks later….at Sans and Papyrus's house*

"Sans…Sans", You said gently waking him up.

"Hmm? *Yawns*…oh hey kiddo,…what's up?", Sans said sitting up on the couch.

"I have something important to ask?", You said with a pretty serious face.

"Alright, shoot", Sans said cutting off the TV.

"*Breathes*…Do you know Gaster?"

"!….You've seen him?"

"Yes, but in another universe"

"….So it's happened there too", Sans said looking down with a serious look, "Frisk, I need you to tell me everything you know"

"Alright", You said with a serious look, "And…I think I know where he might be"

 **(I'm not dooooonnne~)**


	59. Chapter 59

Epilogue: …Waiting…

 **Day 1 (Morning)**

Yesterday was annoying, everyone was having sooo much fun. Why did they even bring me along if they know I wasn't going to enjoy it. *Sigh*…at least the food was good, that dumb skeleton's cooking gotten better.

"Good morning Flowey", Mom greeted walking out the kitchen with that smile of hers.

"*Sigh* Hey…", I responded rolling my eyes and turned the other way.

I'm not in the mood for anything good today, especially from her. Hmph. She's walking up stairs, probably to wake Frisk up. What time is it? …..11:15 am, lucky for them it's a weekend. Not like it matters to me anyway. *Thump* *thump* thump* what the? Who's running downstairs so fast? I turned around seeing mom run to the telephone with a serious worried look on her face. What just happened?

"H-hello? 911, this is an emergency!", WHAT?!

1 hours and 45 minutes later…

Why the HECK was I brought along with this mess?! Toriel and I are in the waiting room after she called saying Frisk won't wake up. THIS IS ABSURD!

"Would you mind taking this pot off your knee? You're shaking me!", I said angrily, "Hey! Do you hear me?!"

"O-o-oh…sorry Flowey", Toriel said putting me in the next chair.

Seeing her worried face, seeing how scary she is for Frisk….feels satisfying. It continued when she was called by some doctor, they escorted us to where Frisk's body was, this is getting pretty interesting. We were given that….huh? That's…even more absurd! They said that Frisk's soul isn't in their body and have no idea how it could have happen! I looked at the heart monitor and the soul monitor. HOW?! How can their body still be functioning without their soul?! It makes no sense. The doctor's not even sure when or if Frisk can wake up at all. All we needed to do was wait.

 **Day 2 (Late Morning)**

Uuuuuugh, Toriel left me here to watch Friiiisk. WHHHYY?! What's the point?! They're not going to wake up the next day! Rrrrr….that beeping is getting on my nerves! Huh, who's opening the door? …Oooh nnoooo, the skeleton brothers….

"Oh hello Flowey", …Papyrus greeted with a light smile…ugh, "Did you stay here to watch Frisk?"

"Like I had a choice!"

"Now now don't shout", said the smiling trash bag, "Frisk wouldn't want to wake up to your screams now will they?", they said…with a wink and a smile…uuuuugh!

"Hmph, weak"

"So…Frisk is really in a…coma, that's what they're called right Sans?", Papyrus said with a worried face then looks at his brother.

"Yea….", Trash bag said with a brave smile you know is fake, "Don't sweat it Papyrus, I'm sure Frisk can wake up"

"You really think so?"

"Uuhuuuh", Trash bag said with a warm smile while patting his brother's back, "Just keep on believing and they'll wake up soon"

"You're right brother!"

"Shhh, bro"

"Oh sorry", Papyrus whispered covering his mouth, "Frisk…hang in there, I believe in you"

"Hey Pap, get yourself something from the vender?", Trash bag said handing his brother a dollar, "And while you're at it, mind getting me a drink?"

"Sure~"

Finally it's over, anymore of that and I was going to throw up! Looked over to Trash bag, he walked over to the soul monitor then looked at Frisk.

"Heh, you don't know if they'll wake up now do you?"

"….."

"Lying to you brother again huh~? Heheheh is that your hobbies or-WAAHH!"

THAT STUPID SKELETON JUST KNOCKED OVER MY POT WITH HIS MAGIC! NOW MY POT'S BROKEN!

"You did that on purpose did you?!", I shouted bringing myself up!

"I have no idea what you're talking about", That jerk said walking to the door with his dang hands in his dang pocket with that dang smile on his dang face!

"Hey get back here!"

"Stop whining, I'll get you a better pot"

 **Day 8 (Afternoon)**

"Good evening flower!", Said a nurse.

"Why hello~"

"No matter how many times I walk in here, you look sooo cute in that easter pot~"

"….Thank you so much~", I…said…tilting my head…a little.

Go jump off a cliff~.

She finished hooking something up to Frisk then started walking out the door.

"Have a nice day now~"

"Bye bye~"

…rrrrRRRRRAAGGGHHH! I HATE THAT FREAKING SKELETON FOR PUTTING ME IN THIS….THIS POT! This stupid cute, colorful pot! AAAGHHH!

 **Day 19 (Nighttime)**

"Hello Flowey", Dad said walking in.

"Hey"

"How are you doing? That pot still to your liking?", Dad asked with a light smile.

"Look old man we've alread been over this, yes", I said leaning to him, "It's not like I'm dying of thirst neither, those nurse keep me hydrated", I said looking the other way folding my leaves.

"Then you won't mind this", Dad said opening his fanny pack and took out some…powder fertilizer, "You'll need the energy in your roots", he said taking a small water bottle from the side.

He's not wrong, he always knows what I might need. That's a gardener's intuition I guess. He puts a chair between Frisk's bed and the window where I'm at, starts telling me about he day and how everyone's doing. He listen's to how I'm doing even when I don't care or not in the mood. I hate to say this, but he's my most favorite visiter out of the rest. But I'm not telling him that!

 **Day 31 (Early Afternoon)**

"Uuuh h-hello Flowey", Hmm? Oh it's Alphys, "How are you?"

I am serious getting tired of that question, "…Fine…", I said rolling my eyes.

Alphys got a bunch of papers. I asked about them, she said it related to Frisk's situation and she's trying to figure it out for weeks. No one's figured it out.

 **Day 35 (Afternoon)**

"Uuuh Undyne…that's not a good idea", You said somehow worried.

"Nonsense!", Undyne said aiming her spear, "Now that I put the pillow behind the darting board, I'm sure it won't go through"

I highly doubt that. She takes aim and throws her spear at the board, "Yyyes! Bulls eye!", she cheered feeling proud…really?

She walk up the board trying to pull out her spear, only to find out it went through the pillow and made a small hole in the wall. Figures. Someone's opening the door, it was a nurse looks spooked.

"*Gasp* Miss, did you make that hole in the wall?!", She asked putting her hand on her hip looking mad.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'll fix it don't worry!", Undyne panicked waving her hands back and forth feeling guilty.

Tsk…dumb fish doesn't know how to hold back her own strength…again.

 **Day 45 (Night)**

*Sigh*…..Getting tired….should get some rest….don't feel like it though…I hate this feeling.

"Mmmm….", Huh?

….Wwwhat…Frisk…They're moving! They're trying to wake up!

"Frisk?", I said

"Mmm nnn…Ch….chaa….Ch-chara!", Frisk said holding onto the bed sheets while moving side to side.

…! Chara…did they say…?!

"Frisk…Frisk….FRISK!"

"…*sigh*….."

No! No no no, don't pass out now! You have to tell me about Chara, you have to tell me if they're still alive, if they're still okay! Please….come back…

 **Day 46 (Early Morning)**

…..*Yaaaawns*….Did I…nod off,….mmmm what time is it? 9:28 am? Wait! Yes Frisk….shoot they're still in that coma. I need to find out about Chara, they the only way. This is going to be annoying, but I'm going to have to stay up for a while. I'll find this out for myself.

 **Day 50 (Afternoon)**

Fours day and STILL nothing! How tedious. Doctors keep studying the soul monitor and Frisk. While I'm waiting them to wake up.

7 hours later…

….Come on Frisk wake up….

"…"

Come on…..

"….Heh…" *Gasp*!, "…Hehehe…heheh…heh…hhh….", Frisk's head lays on the pillow.

DANG IT! Don't just…say their name and leave me waiting….it's not fair…*sobs*…not fair…

 **Day 55 (Early Afternoon)**

Nothing…just nothing. I'm sick of this….I hear the door open, It's Mom and Dad. Together? Now that's a surprised.

"Good evening Flowey, I see you're doing well", Asgore greeted with a gentle smile.

I nod my head and looked over to mom, she's patting Frisk's head with a warm, gentle smile. After that they took a seat and didn't say anything to each other. You bet mom has a grudge with dad, seriously lady get over it. It's been yyyearss now. And dad's too much of a wimp to even look at her, and to think I looked up to him. What a joke.

"*Heavy Breathing*….Nnnnn…", Frisk?

This makes Mom and Dad get up to Frisk's bed with serious shocked looks. They watched as Frisk struggle to wake up. You waited impatiently. Their eyes about to open…their eyes about to open!

"Frisk wake up, WAKE UP FRISK! FRIISK!", Mom shouted in tears.

"Toriel please", Dad said holding mom back.

"*Breathes*….*sighs*…", Nnnnooo NO NO NOT AGAIN!

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!", You shouted seriously angry, "NOW WE DON'T KNOW WHEN THEY MIGHT WAKE UP AGAIN!"

"Flowey, indoor voices please", Dad begged.

"I'm…I'm sorry I….I panicked", Mom said dropping to her knees in tears, "I thought if they heard my voice they could…w-wake up….sorry…I'm soo sorry…"

"…Come on Toriel, take a seat", Dad said bringing Mom to a chair, "I'll go get you some tea, would you like some Flowey"

"Yea I need some!", I said folding my arms in anger, "I just wasted my energy because of this woman"

"That's enough!", Dad…said in a serious tone, "*Sigh*…I'm sorry, I'll…go get the tea"

….Hmph, whatever!

 **Day 67 (Night)**

….Mmmm….huh? Wha? where am I? Wait…why am I back in the underground? Why am I in the ground surrounded by flowers?! Rrrr…

"Flowey…."

Wait….who? *gasp* Frisk!

"Frisk what are-

"I have to go now Flowey"

"What talk about?"

"I have to go….but this is good", Frisk?, "You don't have to see me anymore"

"Wait…you're not making any sense"

"You can finally be happy now that's I'm gone"

*Crack* Huh? AH, Frisk is starting to break!

"Frisk, Frisk you're-

"You can stop thinking of me, stop watching me, and stop seeing me care about you"

"Stop saying stupid stuff you idiot! YOU'RE GOING TO FALL APART! YOU CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THIS"

"Flowey? *Cracks* You…*Cracks* care for me?"

"NO FRISK NNNOOO!"

*LONG GASP* ! *Pants pants pants*….What where?! B-b-back in the hospital? I quickly look to Frisk…they're okay….*loong sigh*…just a dream…a nightmare….

 **Day 70 (Afternoon)**

"Flowey?", Papyrus…said…, "Are you alright? You look like Sans when he hasn't gotten enough sleep"

"….mmrrr….", I said…slowly looking away, "I just didn't…feel like sleeping…"

"That's not good, If you don't get sleep you won't have enough energy", Papyrus…sssaid…

"There must be a reason why you haven't been sleeping", Alphys said adjusting her glasses, "It's not the lack of care you're given"

"Hmmm…oh, I got it!", Papyrus…said bringing their head up, "You're worried about Frisk aren't you?"

"Uuh you're…sure about that Papyrus?", Alphys questioned looking at him.

"Think about it, Flowey is the one seeing Frisk almost wake up a lot of time", Papyrus explained, "So that means he's been staying up to see Frisk awaken"

"That's…not a bad theory", Alphys said rubbing her chin, "Is this tru-

"LONG GASP!", WHAT?!

*Beep Beep Beep* WH-WHAT'S GOING ON?!

"Alphys what's happening?!", Papyrus moving to Frisk's bed.

"Fr-frisk's heart is failing!", What?!, "I-I-I'll go get help! Someone, someone please help!"

No this…can't be related to my dream, no it can't. A bunch of doctors and nurses ran in with a flat bed, they're putting Frisk on it and taking them out the room.

"You two should stay here", A nurse recommended stopping Papyrus.

"But Frisk is our friend, we have to see if they're okay", Papyrus said.

"Papyrus you should…let them…handle this…", Alphys begged shaking.

Frisk is going to be okay right?! They're…they're going to be okay…right?

Hours later…

Everyone's waiting….everyone is worried and scared….I've never seen that trash bag look so worried.

"Hello my I speak to the caretaker Frisk", A doctor said.

"That's me", Mom said standing up.

"You'll be happy to know that Frisk is okay"

Oooh thank god! Everyone is so relieved!

 **Day 77 (Morning)**

Never thought I say this, but I'm happy Frisk is just sleeping on that bed…I can't believe I just said that!

 **Day 78 (Afternoon)**

Now that I look at the calendar it's been super long since Frisk got here. Seriously what's holding them back?

"Hey there Flowey!", I heard Papyrus greet, "I have a game we can both play"

Oh good, I was getting bored.

 **Day 79 (Night)**

*Yawns*…Long day, just like the rest. I'm seriously miss the days being outside the hospital. Frisk suure did get me a lot of activities to do, even if I didn't care. I still wonder…was it out of pity? or was it out of kindness? I don't know.

 **Day 81 (Late Morning)**

I've been thinking pretty hard since the day Frisk had that crazy heart attack. About them, about the dream. What if they're related? What if Frisk…never comes back? And dies in their sleep? I don't want that to happen. Frisk maybe an annoying goodie two shoes, but they're a determined goodie two shoes. Who actually cares for others…and tries to help! They can't die like this! *Sobs* Why do I care all of a sudden?!

 **Day 88 (Late Afternoon)**

This is taking too long! I'm tired of waiting this still long! I've done enough waiting in my pathetic life! Frisk you have to come back and get me out of here! *Sobs* I'm having these annoying thoughts I don't want to think about! Try waking up again please. Try anything! *Sniff*…wait what's that stuff on their arm? Why is their veins turning black?! *Chip*…*Crack*…AAAH! THE SOUL MONITOR IS BREAKING! NO NO NO NO NO NO!

"SOMEONE HELP! FRISK IS IN TROUBLE!"

….Where is everyone?! Why can't they hear you?! DON'T DO THIS NOW! ….The blackness keeps spreading! You have to do something! But…what can you do? What CAN you do?! You don't know ANY of the stuff! How?! How are you gonna help!

"Frisk come on you have to fight it!", I shouted in panic, "Fight just for once!"

….! Words just appeared on the soul monitor! It says:…."Stop…shouting crybaby?" *Long gasp*

"Chara!"

"I got this", You read.

You waited patently for once, you trust Chara. They got this. *Gasp* the black stuff is gone! Frisk is okay *crys*!

"You're welcome ya big baby", You…*Sniff* read.

"Thank you Chara", You said wiping your eyes, "Good to know you're still here"

"Likewise~", you read.

"If you don't mind…can we…talk?", I asked nicely and shyly.

"Not now, I got a fight to watch", Yoou…read? you did read that right, right?

5 hours later….

"I'm back…for a while", you read.

Finally! It's night time!

 **Day 90 (Afternoon)**

It felt great talking to Chara again. It was better in secret though, just me and them. Chara has been watching over everyone I know since the monster's left the underground, they're not passing on no time soon. That's good. Chara said they had to go help Frisk, good! The weakling's going to need all the help they can get….I can't wait until they come home.

 **Day 91 (Morning)**

Wow…that sun is warm….the only thing messing up this moment is that annoying beeping. I'll be hearing that for the rest of my life! Geez wouldn't kill them to turn it off once. But I know I'll lose that argument with REASON! Ggrrrrr….*sigh* what a pain. Hmm? What's that sound?

"Huh….Frisk?"

Frisk is…awake…..they're finally awake…What…took you so long…you idiot.

 **(Thank everyone for your patience and your time! I hope you enjoy reading this and I hope you have a lovely day!)**


End file.
